One piece: Pirate Adventure
by liambt
Summary: The story of One Piece: Pirates Adventure revolves around Kira a teenage boy who uses a katana to fight, follow him and his crew the Hazel Pirates and their journey across the world of One Piece... (Not updating anymore, Rebooted in One Piece: Pirates Adventure)
1. Prologue

_**One Piece: Pirate Adventure**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Enter 'Kira'**_

_One piece is the greatest treasure in the world from the pirate king Gold D. Roger, anyone who found the One piece was claimed the 2ND Pirate King, and one man with his nakama found the One Piece, becoming the 2ND Pirate King, and he also died the same way as the first pirate king, in front of a thousand people, his head cut off like he was butter. And now the One Piece is hidden once again, now the next founder will be the 3rd Pirate King, welcome into the PIRATE AGE..._

_The Marine commander sat in his holy chair, he was wearing the normal Marine stuff for a commander, he was bold and had Lot's of muscle "So a no name pirate is entering my island" the Marine Commander asked, twisting his chair to face the Marine soldier._

_"Actually it might not be a pirate ship as there is only 1 person aboard and only the pirate sign, but no flag, and it seems to be sinking each second" the Marine soldier explained, his face was sweating as he showed the picture of the ship, it was a wooden ship with it's figure head in the shape of a bear, the symbol of the 'Bear Pirates' "as you see there figurehead is in the shape as a bear the same as the 'Bear Pirates' do you think the person on board defeated them"_

_"It could be that, or it can also be a copy to scare us, we'll see when we see the man" the marine Commander said, his chair was faced at the wall again, hiding his holy grin..._

_"Shark Island, YAHOO, no fun with out a nakama" cried the lonely man on the ship with a bear figurehead, he was pretty small for a 16-18 year old teenager, he was wearing a black cloak which had a fire symbols at on back of it and it reached the top of his sandals, no shirt just his body and baggy shorts, he had dirty-blond hair and pure hazel eyes "I don't have time to be depressed, I will be the next PIRATE KING"_

_The ship with the bear figure head drowned before reaching land, Kira was forced to take a huge step onto Shark island, the island was named shark island after a huge accident that happened 60 years ago when a shark army surrounded the whole island and that is why this island is now called Shark Island, but then one day a hero came along and forced the sharks away, or so the story goes._

_"That man can't be a pirate, he ain't big, and ugly, in fact he's pretty cute" a woman from Shark Island said, she was peeking out of a house right next to the spot the man landed on land._

_"Your right" another women said, all of the civilians of Shark Island were wonderful people, the Island didn't have any crime since 60 years ago, or so the story goes._

_"Hi, is there any restaurants on Shark Island" the small, young man asked a normal all day person, who answered with pointing to a restaurant that was near the end of the street, the small, young man bowed "thank you, see ya"_

_The small, young man sprinted to the restaurant in a speed that the villagers have never seen before, a villager rubbed his eyes thinking that it was a dream "can someone really be as fast as that, or are my eyes playing tricks on me"_

_"THANKS FOR THE MEAL" the small, young man thanked, loudly before eating his food madly "vanks ver ve fed" translated 'thanks for the food'._

_"No problem sir" the waiter said before bowing and then leaving to serve more customers._

_The small, young man keeps grubbing into his meal until there was an huge explosion that sounded like a cannon that was being fired towards Shark Island "a cannon?, I thought the Island was peaceful"_

_The towns folk ran outside to find out the noise, the young man followed them, a huge ship two times the size of the one the small, young man entered in with the bear figurehead, and the figurehead was in the shape of a hippo "pirates by the looks of it"_

_The cannon had hit the Forest that leaded to the Marines which the small, young man just noticed "I guess I'll fight them, and leave on there ship before I get into a fight with the marines" the small, young man said to himself quietly._

_When he reached the dock where the pirate ship had just landed the pirates came out from the ship with the hippo figurehead, the crew members were all equipped with weapons such as steel balls, swords, guns and so._

_"Hi there, I feel that you are going to attack and raid this wonderful Island so... I'm afraid I'll have to kill you, because if you do that, the wonderful food will either be waisted on you freaks or destroyed" the small, young man smirked, while drooling "and I don't want that, do you?"_

_"You think you can beat us alone" the captain of the crew laughed as he stepped off the hippo figurehead ship, the captain was a huge man with a body full of muscle, his weapon looked to be his iron club which he was holding strongly in his two hands "name yourself"_

_"The names, KIRA, and I'm the guy who will find one piece and become the pirate king, with my future nakama" Kira smirked as he introduced himself, crying when he started talking about nakama "good luck in the after life"_

_"HAHAHAHA, you find one piece, that's a joke" the captain laughed before he had ordered his men to attack Kira the self proclaimed going to be Pirate King, Kira leaped into the air, all the crews focused on him but were blinded by the sun, just before Kira landed he had grabbed two pirates and crushed them into the ground, the crew was puzzled at Kira's performance._

_"Bye" Kira said, as he formed a grin and stood up properly and put his hand inside his cloak, Kira pulled out a long katana out of his cloak and held tightly with both hands "this is my weapon 'Hazel', why it's called Hazel, I have no idea, it was passed down from my family, eh, anyway let's get back to you being killed by me"_

_Kira swiftly sliced the crew 1 by 1 as he was surrounded, he never even had 1 scratch after cutting the final member of the crew, only the captain left, his face was puzzled still by Kira's wonderful performance once again, the Captain lifted his club in the air ready to swing it down at any moment, Kira stood below him in a fighting stance as his katana was back in it's Scabbard, the captain attacked, Kira ended up behind the Captain facing the sea as well as his katana, while the Captain was in the same position but his hand and club was facing the floor then there was a gush of blood filling the area._

_"Hehe" Kira smirked as he turned around and loosened his grip of his katana and watched the Captain scream in pain as his blood was gushing out from the huge cut across his body belly to shoulder "***level 1 swift***"_

_"AMAZING" a villager shouted in surprise as he walked over to Kira with the other villagers, then they made space for the marines as they gathered to see Kira, the commander speaks first "your strong young one, and have a strong sense of justice, are you a marine or pirate?, speak boy"_

_"Pirate, hehe" Kira smiled, his grin was huge as he announced his answer, the marine captain walked over to Kira, pulling out his pistol._

_"That means you will have to die" the marine commander said depressingly, he pointed the pistol towards Kira pulling the trigger making a BANG sound as the bullet was shot out of the gun, Kira cut the bullet in half with his katana in a flash, he then formed a grin, and said "if that's how a commander fights, then this is going to be easy, but to tell the truth i would rather just leave without the violence"_

_"Huh" the commander was confused by a pirate saying he didn't want violence "hey pirate kid, where is your crew"_

_"I don't have one yet" Kira cried depressingly "but I'll have one soon and we'll travel into the grand line and then find the one piece, hehe"_

_"HAHAHAHA, you think you'll find the one piece..." the commander laughed with his men "good luck, He, HAHAHAHAH" the commander couldn't keep it in and let it all out._

_"What are you laughing at" Kira cried, this was probably the first time in history that a marine was being friendly with a pirate (not really cause Luffy becomes friends with Coby, but no one knows that, SO BE QUIET) "thanks for the support, I'll (cry) get a h-huge nakama soon, WHAAA"_

_"Calm down, (Kira stops crying) there's one thing I want you to do though, we want tell the headquarters about you so you will have to leave the island as soon as possible, even if we want you to stay, hope I'll see you in the future though"_

_"It's okay, I was planning to leave tomorrow anyway, I just wanted something to eat and not not be eaten after drowning in sea" Kira laughed, shaking the marine commanders hand "but I'll need a boat if possible, even a small one will do, by the way the names Kira"_

_"Sure, I'll give you the boat, and the names Kenta, good luck once again for your dream to be the p..., HAHAHAHA" Kenta burst out laughing again, on the villagers faces were a face that wanted to laugh with him, well they did, Kira's face exploded in anger as he stomped his feet in the ground._

_"THAT AINT FUNNY" Kira shouted as he got angrier, Kira's face as he was angry made the villagers and marines laugh even more "STOP LAUGHING..."_

_Soon after Kira, Kenta with the marines and the villagers had a party after cleaning the pirates blood, the night ended with bright lights from the fires and fireworks that were happening, Kira entered the eating contest and one instantly while Kenta lost quickly, at 3 o'clock the party ended as everyone started to fall asleep, Kira took this chance to go with Kenta and get a small ship._

_"Thanks for everything Kenta, tell everyone that I wish I could stay but I have a dream to make real" Kira laughed, Kenta laughed along, but then Kira drifted off into the sunlight as he disappeared in the horizon..._

_"I want a nakama" Kira cried, being depressed in the corner of his dinghy, his finger touching the ground as it went around and around, his face gushing with tears as he took his last look at the island before it disappeared "I can't be depressed forever, where should I go next, eh, I really need a navigator (cry...)"_

_At a certain town a 16-18 year old girl sneezed..._

_**000000000000**_

_**The end, did you like, i think this is the best story i have made yet, i wanted it to be bigger.**_

_**Well that was it fixed up, all the mistakes were mostly at the beginning, I was reading more than i was cleaning, anyway... (cry) bye**_


	2. La la Island

_**One Piece: Pirate Adventure**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**La la Island**_

_**The Navigator Girl and the Jojo Bandits**_

_Kira floated on top of the water letting it guide him to his destiny, but there was now a problem... "I'm hungry ...bored ...Thursday ...need food ...need something to do ...need a drink"_

_In the horizon Kira saw a small island filled with trees at both sides while in the middle lay a village "LAND, finally, thank you god, but? what is the island called I wonder" he said to himself "I'm even talking to myself, anyway, YAHOO!"_

_Kira's little boat floated to the island where he got off and docked the boat at the dock, the village was peaceful and had Lot's of people doing everyday stuff, but then a load of noise was heard in a bar right next to the dock._

_"What was that, I guess I'll find out in a minute" Kira wondered, as Kira looked inside the bar he saw a group of bandits loaded with guns and swords and other weapons, and the one in front was holding his pistol towards the barman, there was also a young girl waiter standing hostage to the bandits, she was wearing an orange top and shorts that were very short, her long hair was black and her eyes were bright yellow._

_"Leave me alone" the waiter girl cries as she booted the bandit in the privates "joking, leave this bar alone or DIE!" the young waiter gripped onto a dagger, she was holding it like a ninja but the sharp end was facing the wrong way so she wouldn't kill the bandits, the bandits got three men to attack her but they were cut, kicked and also pushed onto the ground, none were actually bleeding though._

_"You'll pay for that little girl" a bandit said gripping onto his pistol, CLICK, BANG, before the young waiter was shot Kira had sliced up the bullet in half and then he was facing the bandits, and the he said "leave the bar OR DIE!, I am not joking"_

_"HAHAHAHA, you think you c..." before the bandit leader could say another word, he was hit by the hilt of Kira's katana, the bandit leader crashed into a table that was empty and was left paralysed._

_"stay down there, or leave, one or the other, oh and if you stay down then I'll chuck you out by the end of my sword" Kira threatened showing off his katana, the bandits chose to run along with the leader "they call themselves bandits, tch"_

_"Thanks stranger" the young waiter thanked, as she put her dagger back in it's scabbard, and helped the person beside her up, the person thanked her and stared at Kira like everyone else._

_"no problem, but your strong waiter girl, want to join my crew" Kira asked, a grin stretched on his face, the room was quiet until the young waiter answered._

_"So your a pirate then, no, I don't have any intention of joining a PIRATE crew" the young waiter answered loudly, Kira was in shock but still asked again._

_"That's a yes then" Kira said still grinning, she answered no over and over again, while Kira kept saying she joined..._

_Kira finally left before asking where he was, but he still never gave up, he decided to ask her again tomorrow, he found out he was in La la Island, and they were being invaded by the no named bandits that were made a couple of weeks ago, the bandits named themselves the Jojo Bandits, the name of the leader..._

_And so the next day after sleeping in a near by inn, Kira visited the young waitress in the pub to ask her once again, but when he got there he never though this would happen, the pub was totally destroyed, and all the money was stolen along with the bar owner, the young waitress was standing puzzled as she had her focus on the broken bar._

_"I'll help you defeat the bandits, if you join my pirate crew" Kira offered, the young waitress turned to face Kira "So..."_

_"I'll think about it" the young waitress growled as she walked in the direction of the Jojo Bandits with Kira who had been ready to fight from the time he heard about the bandits..._

_The bandits base was at the other side of the island, when they got there the bandits were already ready for an attack, the place had a huge wooden fence surrounding in the shape of a circle and only gate at the front was where all the guards guarded, you weren't able to see the inside because of the wooden fence._

_"Is this it, not bad" Kira in mired the work of the Jojo bandits, not paying attention to the amount of guards which were ready to kill him and his waitress friend "***level 3 crush***" Kira gripped his katana that was facing the wrong way as he slammed it into the guards that were being carried as Kira made a path to the gate taking 6-8 guards with him "Easy"_

_The young waitress joined the fight with her trusted dagger, slashing around 4-6 men on her way to the gate "waaaa" the young waitress started dodging the attacks each time nearly getting hit "help"_

_"Hurry up and get in I'll handle these guys you get this Jojo guy" Kira smirked as he got in front of the young waitress and started defending her by cutting up every enemy who attacked, finally the bandits backed off a little bit in fear, and the young waitress ran to find the Jojo Bandits boss called Jojo._

_"It's just you and me, to tell you the truth, I don't want to fight you, so if you stop I will stop to, fair" Kira offered and so the bandits gave up and took a rest as Kira caught up to the young waiter "wait up"_

_"You finished already" the young waitress said, surprised "or did you run away"_

_"They gave up, oh yeah, I didn't get your name, mines Kira" Kira introduced._

_"Tokko, eh, THERE HE IS" Tokko screamed as she pointed at a 27-30 year old man wearing a dark coloured cloak, it hid everything else he was wearing and his hair, you were able to sees his face, but that was it, but only slightly "why did you do that to the bar"_

_"So your this Tokko I have been hearing about from my injured men" Jojo laughed to see it was only a young girl and a boy that were most likely the same age._

_"DIE!" Tokko screamed, charging towards Jojo with her dagger being well, tightly gripped as she went to attack Jojo but instead was kicked and sent flying into the dirt._

_"Too weak, you can only fight the troops, and only a few at that, what about you young lad, care to join her" Jojo smirked, laughing at Tokko while pointing at her._

_"No ...I'll defeat you, hehe, ***level 1swift***" Kira announced his attack slashing Jojo in a flash, but the man still stood, as he slowly turned around to face Kira who was holding his katana up in the air ready to Finnish him off._

_"I-I'm sorry, NO!" Jojo shouted, he wanted mercy from his enemy (aka. Kira) and fainted before Kira could do anything to him, giving Kira a surprise, but it was fake as Jojo kicked Kira in the privates, making him go on his knees, and his left arm on his privates "why would I beg for your mercy, HAHAHAHA"_

_"***Level 2 Swing***" Kira announced his attack swinging his katana upwards cutting Jojo's stomach-shoulder, this time Jojo really fainted, because this time Kira had checked "Tokko are you all right"_

_"Y-yeah, sadly I'm on you crew now, hehe..." Tokko said, briefly being able to talk "wait, where is the Barman, where is he, Kira where is he"_

_"I'm right here" the Barman said, as he helped Tokko up and helped her walk back to the town "thank you for saving me Tokko and katana guy, you saved my life, this is all I can give you"_

_"Don't worry, that's all I want from you, a thank you is all I need, I'm not in it for the money, even if I'm a pirate, and now I have my first crew member" Kira said happily giving Tokko a look._

_"FIRST, you mean I'm your first nakama, first ...f-first" Tokko cried, as the three walked there way to the village "thanks for everything that you've done for me"_

_"No problem, so you go and have fun, and you better not hurt her now" the Barman said pointing to Kira when he started to say don't hurt her._

_"No need to worry, she'll probably die before she could feel pain" Kira laughed, making a joke, but Tokko took it seriously and smacked him on the head_

_The two left Lala Island, kira with a bump, and tokko with some anger problems. and so they drifted into the open sea where they disappeared in the horizon, Kira found out that Tokko was a navigator with great skills, and she was able to pinpoint the direction they were heading, Horrik Island, a huge island that was abandoned 1 year ago and they say that there is ghosts on the island._

_"Who thought that an arrogant women like you were a navigator" Kira laughed as he ate the grub the Barman gave to him before he left._

_"Don't call me that, and by the way how did you get to Lala Island without a single knowledge of navigation" Tokko asked, her teeth rubbing against each other "don't tell me you..."_

_"I let the waves guide me" Kira answered showing no feelings into his answer, Tokko made it into a battle of words "there it is, Horrik Island"_

_"That's it, it looks just the same as the time when I went on my first trip on a boat" Tokko said on her trip she was talking about._

_Horrik Island was very dark, there was no sign of life like the stories say and it did seem like a ghost island, all the trees were dead and there was a lot of them and there was one huge tree in the middle that nearly reached the clouds..._

_**00000000000000000000000**_

_**Chapter 2 meant to introduce Tokko, more explanation, she is an arrogant girl who doesn't like people calling her it, she is strong willed but not strong physically, shy will protect her friends even if she is not strong enough...**_


	3. Horrik Island Part I

_**One Piece: Pirate Adventure**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Horrik Island part I**_

_**The Hazel Pirates and the Soul Knights**_

_"By the way, Kira what are we going to be called" Tokko asked, placing her hand over her chin as she started thinking of possible names for there pirate crew._

_"Oh that, well lets see, hm..." Kira done the same thing as Tokko but also started vibrating his leg up and down as he started to think of names for there pirate crew,_

_"How about, The Hazel Pirates" Tokko spoke, as Kira started wondering if it was good or not, and returned to vibrating his leg and putting his hand over his chin._

_"Yeah, OK, The Hazel Pirates, it is" Kira said, and now the duo had there pirate crews name, The Hazel Pirates, for Kira's eyes and the name of his katana._

_Soon after there little talk about naming there pirate crew, they had took there first step on Horrik Island, the place looked exactly the same from far away, just scarier, and bigger, there was no signs of life or ghosts on the island, just dead nature and the huge tree in the middle which strangely stood alive, there were no leaves though, no fruit, no puddles like it hadn't rained in months, there were some dead animal bodies laying around as well, the air was filthy too._

_"What a freaky place, I want to leave" Tokko cried turning to face the small boat, her head faced Kira who's eyes were burning with passion, she knew leaving wasn't an option._

_The Hazel Pirates made there way through the dead Forest, Kira's eyes were still on fire, looking side to side every second of every step, later they found a cottage, filled with spider webs around it, the door was half open and there were more cracks than there were wood and the inside was shaded, and it only had one window but that was locked by planks of wood nailed steel tight the wall._

_"Must be from people who lived here a couple of year ago, huh it's a poster" Tokko said as she went down and picked up the poster and looked at it, still on her knees with Kira copying her, the poster was of an island that looked exactly like Horrik Island but with way, way... WAY more life, it was blooming with flowers, and at the top hand corner it said 'Horrik Island''and under that it said the date exactly 5 years ago "THIS IS HORRRIK ISLAND!"_

_"So it says, amazing how all that can turn into this in a couple of years or maybe less" Kira said, standing back on his two feet, his eyes were concentrated on the big tree in the middle of the island, for some reason._

_"Can we go back now, it's starting to freak me out" Tokko asked, sweat dripping down her face, her body shaking madly, she stood up, her attention on Kira's answer._

_"Oh, come on" Kira moaned, begging to keep going further and further up Horrik Island._

_"Fine, but if I die, it's your fault" Tokko agreed to go on with there tiny adventure, even if she didn't want to, so The Hazel Pirates continued._

_Soon they reached the huge tree that stood in the middle of the island the was blooming with life, while the other trees were blooming with death._

_"Wow, it's huge, bigger now that were able to touch it" Kira admired the huge tree for ages, but then in an instant, a knight looking guys came out of nowhere, his body was covered in armour, that armour hides his body with shade, the armour was bright silver and had Lot's of dints and scratches on it, showing how many battles he has been in._

_"A knight, I thought there was no one on this freakish island" Tokko said, walking towards the knight and stopping in front of it, but suddenly it hit Tokko with the back of it's hand sending her flying into the huge tree and landing flatly onto the ground._

_"What, not on our side then, you made the wrong move hurting a member of The Hazel Pirates" Kira said, lifting the katana out of it's scabbard and into his hands "***Level 4 Stab***." Kira appeared in front of the Knight with his katana, Hazel stabbed right through the knight in a flash, Kira formed a grin but the Knight still moved, Kira quickly returned his katana from the armour and hoped back by doing back flips._

_"How is he still moving?" Kira asked, holding his katana tightly as the Knight slowly got closer to him, every step the Knight took, Kira's heart beeped loudly._

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

_"...Kira!, don't worry about me ...I'm okay, you better win for me, or I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself" Tokko briefly said, her voice sounded like the voice you get when your sick, Kira started concentrating more and started thinking calmly after that._

_"***level 1 swift***" Kira announced his attack in a flash cutting the Knight and appearing behind the Knight with his katana back in it's scabbard, the Knights armour was sliced off, inside was nothing but a blue orb._

_"No body, just a spirit" Kira said, rubbing his eyes, thinking he was imagining it, the planet was really a place where ghosts lived, Kira turned around to look more while the Knight which was chopped in half turned to face him was there no way to defeat a spirit Kira was thinking._

_"How can I win, eh, maybe that will work" Kira thought of his next move, Kira simply walked up to the soul and it's armour body and lifted his hand and grabbed the blue orb and threw it away causing the armour to collapse and the soul to vanish "I DID IT, Tokko ...are you okay, huh looks like it." Tokko was back on her feet again and was puzzled to see a real ghost, she then faced Kira who walked over to her "looks like we have company on the island..."_

_In a hidden place in Horrik Island laid a little room where there was a huge man hidden in the shade, and two soul Knights facing him from a distance._

_"Two humans have entered my land, kill them if seen, or bring him to me alive and I'll kill them with my ***kon kon fruit***" the huge man in the shade said, his two Soul Knights nodded and left the room, the huge man then started his evil laugh "WAHAHAHAHAHA."_

_(Kon Kon Fruit - Soul Soul Fruit)_

_The hazel Pirates wandered around the island more, finding nothing but dead trees, they kept searching until they stopped as two Soul Knights got in there way._

_"Tokko you know how to defeat them right" Kira said, facing Tokko, she only nodded and ran towards the Soul Knight "***Level 1 Swift***." Kira cut the Soul Knight in half and appeared behind it with his katana in it's scabbard, and threw the Knights soul away making the armour to fall, and the Soul vanished._

_Tokko stabbed the armour of the other Soul Knight, held tightly and sliced the front part of the knight in half then went to the other side to Finnish the job, and then he threw the soul away and it vanished in a flash "it's to easy to fight these guys, hehe"_

_"True, does this mean there base is up ahead, YAHOO" Kira jumped for joy as he walked faster, Tokko struggled to catch up, so he went slower again, they kept walking ad walking to hopefully find the base of the Soul Knights, and find out the truth behind the scenes._

_And then they found a cave that was surrounded in darkness like everything else in the Island but this had a bad chill, it had to be the Soul Knights home/base, then suddenly Lot's of red ovals surrounded the middle of the cave as an army of Soul Knights appeared from the cave._

_**000000000000000000000000**_

_**The start of the Horrik Island Arc. the introduction of the Soul Knights and there master, aka. the huge man in the shade who planned to kill The Hazel Pirates...**_

_**Next Time you will meat the mastermind, and you will see better action, this is my first Arc so it might not be the best one you see of me, sadly it looks like this Arc will end soon. WAAAH! WAAAH! WAAAH! this chapter has been cleaned of any mistakes see ya!**_


	4. Horrik Island Part II

_**One Piece: Pirate Adventure**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Horrik Island part II**_

_**Dr. Kuro and the mystery glass man**_

_As Soul Knights filled the cave a huge figure appeared on top of the cave, he was a tall man with a huge coat reaching his knees, no shirt and jeans, his hair was black while his eye colour was crimson red, his crimson red eyes made him look like a demon in a human body, frightening Tokko to the bone._

_"A monster" Tokko cried stepping back a few steps, and started shaking rapidly as the Soul Knights gained a few steps closer to them "should we run or RUN"_

_"That makes no sense, but I'll take the third choice, FIGHT" Kira stated as he ran forward into the pack of Soul Knights "__***level 5 3 Steps***__." Kira cut a few Soul Knights and threw away there souls in a flash and done the same thing 2 more times, putting the numbers down a few "not so hard now is it, Tokko, hehhe"_

_"Fine, i guess _I_'ll attack, i just made this up but, oh well, __***16 pound cannon***__" Tokko named her attack creating a whirlwind with her dagger to crush the Soul Knights in a flash taking out the soul automatically, there were only half of the amount of Soul Knights left._

_"So you do know moves, hehhe" Kira smirked "good job." Tokko simply made a grin before facing the man on the cave who looked ready to finally speak for the first time._

_Then the man on the top of the cave spoke "well, well, doing good there for a no name rookie, that is, but your out of luck, my Soul Knights might not be strong but my Soul Giant IS." a huge creature smashed through the caves entrance as he went outside it,, he was a huge statue made of pure stone._

_"__***kon kon hammer***__" the man who was now on the ground after the giant smashed the entrance to the underground cave, called his Soul Giants attack, the Soul Giant connected it's hands together and crushed the ground before him, luckily Kira dodged, picking up Tokko on the way he landed right out of the reach of where the Soul Giant crushed, after it opened it's hands and lifted them you were able to see a huge crater in the ground._

_"We should really run now, come on" Tokko cried "were going to die, if we don't hurry." Tokko continued to cry as she spoke 'please' over and over again._

_"NO, are you saying to run and lit that man, be free, no way in hell, __***level 3 crush***__" Kira twisted his katana the other way around to the safe side and jumped to the statue stomach height and smashed his way through, creating a body sized hole through his stone stomach, Kira landed and turned around and was ready to attack again "__***level 7 giant swing***__." Kira sliced through the Soul Giant and appeared in the sky in a flash, the giant was slashed waist-shoulder, making him collapse with thousands of blue orbs falling out of the Soul Giant "see, that wasn't s-so bad ...now was I-it"_

_"Impossible, a no name rookie defeated my Soul Giant, aargh" the man said "still you can't beat Dr. Kuro, the maker of those Soul Knights with my special ability from the __***kon kon fruit***__ making me a Soul man, allowing me to transfer souls back to there bodies or others, and be able to control them, but i use armour, WHY DID I TELL YOU, i should die, why, because i told the enemy about myself, even my name"_

_"Well Dr. Kuro, stop now and keep living or die!" Kira threatened "choose quickly, remember that if you live you can live to fight another day but if you stay you'll have true strength"_

_"Eeeh, who said I would lose so easily, __***kon kon devour***__" Dr. Kuro pointed his two hands at Kira and Tokko as there soul was slowly snatched "now who will win, wahahahahaha"_

_"What the..., stay in, get back in there ...how is this possible" Tokko cried "WHY ME!..." Tokko panicked and cried as she tried to force her Soul back inside "NO!..."_

_"Calm down, you can't force it, be calm and it goes back inside ...see" Kira said as his Soul slowly entered back inside his body "try it"_

_"O-ok"Tokko cried as she stood strong and tried to be calm "it's working" Tokko cried for joy "all right, Dr. Kuro, you can't defeat us, hehhe"_

_"N-ow your hap-py" Kira said "Dr. Kuro, what are you going to do now"_

_"Damn it, I've got nothing except from my weak Soul Knights, that's it, __***soul knights full power***__" Dr. Kuro shouted as thousands of Souls travelled into each Soul Knight, there peeks in the armour was blood red, his red eyes made him look like a demon, the now powerful Soul Knights slowly stepped towards Kira and Tokko with the intent to kill._

_"take this, hehhe, __***36 pound cannon***__" Tokko screamed as her daggers created a whirlwind to crush one Soul Knight into the ground "only one, this will take a while, ...hehhe"_

_"__***level 5 3 Steps***__" appeared three times in a flash, each time taking out about 1-2 Soul Knights, around 3-7 Soul Knights were defeated as there Soul was taking away from them._

_"__***level 1 swing*/*36 pound cannon***__" Kira and Tokko attacked, Kira swinging his katana cutting a Soul Knight in half then throwing away the soul, while Tokko created a whirlwind crushing two Soul Knights as there Souls rolled out._

_"There's not much left, just be strong, just if we had more nakama, I want more nakama" Kira cried, depressingly as he wept on the root of a tree "this is no time to be depressed"_

_"This is my captain?" Tokko said to herself disappointed "back to the point, __***thousand strikes***__" Tokko rapidly stabbed, sliced, crushed the Soul Knights, defeating 7 Soul Knights, leaving 9 left, Kira used his 'level 7 giant swing' attack to finish the rest off, Dr. Kuro didn't have any other move to fight with, he was finished, he gave up and was left tied to a tree near the port, Kira called the marines on the den den mushi they found in Dr. Kuro's pocket and ran before the marines could get there on there small ship._

_"YAHOO, now we find a, a..., ...COOK, i want nakama" Kira cryed when he talked about nakama "now is n..., actually it is"_

_"You are the most stupidest pirate i know" Tokko complained holding her hand on her forehead "where do you want ot head to next, hown Island or Riambu Island"_

_"Hmm, Riambu Island, it sounds okay, better than, hown" Kira said "what's it like, peaceful, scary, loud, shady, evil, or any other"_

_"I don't know" Tokko answered "never been to the place, we'll see when we get there." Tokko looked at the horizon "at least it's the closest"_

_"Yep, I get to eat faster" Kira said, while drooling "i'll find the greatest treasure in the world, the One Piece, with my nakama now and the rest in the future"_

_In Riambu Island everything was peaceful, kids playing, women talking and watching there kids, and dads loving work, but there was one person out of the ordinary, he looked 9-12 years old and was surrounded by shards of glass, hiding his body for now, but some of the glass shards turned into a glass dart and floated rapidly into a target board, hitting the mark each time "__***koppu koppu shard dance***__"_

_(Koppu Koppu... - Glass Glass...)_

_**00000000000000000000000000000**_

_**The end of the Horrik Island Arc, I'm happy the battle lasted most of the chapter, next time you'll meat the new member of the Hazel Pirates, but will they final get there ship already... **_


	5. Diatsu Island Part I

_Here we go, making a little progress, I guess this is good for me... because after my long break I forgot a lot of stuff about my characters, so I'm helping myself as well, well here it is, now cleared of mistakes..._

* * *

_**One Piece: Pirate Adventure**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Diatsu Island Part I**_

_**Kiro and the Crimson Swordsman**_

_"There it is, Diatsu Island" Tokko said, while Kira stared at the island called Diatsu "looks peaceful, looks safe, perfect, heh he"_

_"YAHOO, land, oh beautiful land" Kira laughed, his grin stretched wide "and there ain't no marines, great"_

_The Hazel Pirates drifted onto Diatsu Islands dock quickly but safely, when they got off the small boat there eyes were set on the lively but peaceful town where people do every day stuff in the age of pirates._

_"Awesome, wonder if I'll find my next nakama, here, nakama ...NAKAMA" Kira cried, Tokko slapping his face, Kira stopped crying straight away and the duo walked threw the village, Kira with a bright red cheek, and Tokko with red cheeks of embarrassment._

_"Restaurant, restaurant, ah, RESTRAUNT" Kira shouted in happiness "I'm going to eat, you want to come in or are you going to do something else on this island"_

_"I'll be looking around the island, be back soon" Tokko said as she twisted around and started walking again "I'll see you later, don't eat too much, now." and Tokko left while Kira grubbed on some food, wishing he could afford more and then left after paying the bill, and then out of nowhere he saw a shard of glass shoot towards him at the speed of light , Kira cut it in half with his katana and returned his katana inside the scabbard swiftly._

_"What was that, why was a shard of glass flying towards me" Kira asked himself, looking left to right, he then patted his legs and walked forward "...oh well"_

_Tokko was wandering around the village, while Kira was looking for her, and then..._

_CRASH! _

_The both had bumped into each other at the dock, Kira nodded his head "hey"_

_"Hi" Tokko said, as the duo walked with each other to a hotel to stay for the night "thanks for letting us stay." Kira thanked the hotel lady "here is your keys, Tokko, see you tomorrow." Kira and Tokko fell asleep not long after..._

_The next day Kira and Tokko went to the same restaurant Kira was using yesterday, the duo grubbed into the foot and left after paying the check._

_"Huh, someone's practising, sounds something like breaking glass" Kira said as the duo walked in the direction of the breaking glass noise as they saw a young kid who was about 9-12 years old wearing baggy shorts and no top, showing his muscle, red spiky hair and blue eyes "a kid?"_

_"Who are you?" the kid asked "I'm Kiro by the way"_

_"Kira and this is Tokko, hey Kiro, what you doing there, and are you able to left glass with gravity or something?" Kira asked._

_"No!, it's my devil fruit power, the __***koppu koppu fruit***__" Kiro said, forming a grin "cool ain't it, heh he"_

_"Want to join my pirate crew" Kira asked, out of the blue, the only thing Kiro was able to say was "WHAT!." As his expression changed into grin to confused "join my crew"_

_"hmm, yeah" Kiro accepted Kiro's invitation to join the Hazel Pirates, Tokko was surprised and could only say "WHY!." asking Kiro another question "because, I just feel like I was going to join him eventually, somehow, sometime, but..." _

_"Knew it..." tokko sighed._

_"...Can you help me first..." Kiro asked "...by defeating a man with me, his names, or nick names, 'Crimson Swordsman.' He is the only marine captain on the Island and is strong at that, he is evil and wicked and has eaten a Devil Fruit called the __***jisuu jisuu fruit* **__giving him the power to change his degree, so he can be cold and hot or the other way around, he a degree man._

_So the trio walked over to the marines base for Kiro's request to help him defeat the 'Crimson Swordsman' and then Kiro will join Kira's pirate crew, but what position will he be..._

_The trio reached the marines base which was a huge building with the mark of the marines on the top as well as the flag, Kiro opened the huge gate door and walked on the red carpet that leaded to the door, but before the trio could reach the building marines had attacked from bushes, behind trees and more._

_"Heh he, __***koppu koppu shard dance***__" Kiro created 3 glass spikes and forced them to launch at the marines, each one hitting one marine._

_"__***level 6 slash***__" Kira held his katana pointing straight to the left, swinging it to the right in a straight line creating a strong enough force to take out half of the marines, then Kira and the rest just slashed up the rest of the marine soldiers, once again before entering the house they were interrupted, but this time, by the captain, the 'Crimson Swordsman' and more marine troops surrounded the trio again._

_"Not liking the welcome, but what about the end, will it end well" Kira muttered, no one was listening to Kira as it was not important "you guys are a tough crowd."_

_"ATTACK!" the Crimson Swordsman ordered, his men charged towards the trio but were defeated easily with all there superior attacks like '__**level 7 giant swing**__' '__**36 pound cannon**__' '__**koppu koppu shard dance**__' and more..._

_The trio had wiped out the marine troops leaving only the 'Crimson Swordsman' left to defeat Kira, Tokko and Kiro if they can, and the big battle started..._

_Little did they know that a man was taking pictures for a story to go in the news, he took a picture of Kira, Kiro, Tokko and the 'Crimson Swordsman' and was ready for more pictures of them, he had laid out a couple of den den mushi's at the battle field so he could hear what they were saying, for an even better story..._

_Hehe... finally pirates have come to fight the 'Crimson Swordsman', this'll be a story to tell, the 'Crimson Swordsman' strikes again, defeating a bunch of rookie pirates naming themselves... ? what's there name?.._

_"__***Koppu koppu shield***__" Kiro created a huge, unbreakable glass shield to defend the attack from the 'Crimson Swordsman' as he launched his sword, but the glass wall forced him to take a couple steps back, Kiro then made the glass wall disappear as Kira attacked..._

_"__***level 2 swing***__" Kira slashed his katana in a swinging motion launching his katana into the Crimson Swordsman who dodged it with his sword, the two tried to force each other to step back but both them were forced into a tiny jump backwards._

_"My turn, __***16 pound cannon***__" Tokko forced a whirlwind with her dagger launching towards the Crimson Swordsman who dodged to his right._

_"He's good, so watch out" Kiro updated "as you can see"_

_"YOU BET I DO, you could of told us sooner" Tokko screamed, smacking Kiro on the forehead "idiot!"_

_"Be gentle with the kid, he may be an idiot, a devil fruit user, a glass man, an idiot, oh wait I said that didn't I" Kira carried on "where was I"_

_"You were trying to support me" Kiro cried "great captain you are"_

_"I don't like being forgotten, fools!" the Crimson Swordsman said, his left hand held onto the scabbard as his right clenched his katana as he scorched it out, it was a normal katana, but the colour was not, it was coloured crimson red "this katana is why I am named the Crimson Swordsman, this katana is the heaviest in the east blue, HAHAHAHA..."_

_"He is a bigger idiot than Kiro over there" Tokko said, Kiro glared at Tokko angrily as he was upset about what she said, and the Crimson Swordsman also glared at the women._

_"Your words are going to backfire, bitch!" the Crimson Swordsman stated "now for your death,stop now and I'll kill you quickly so you want hurt or fight and I will kill you slowly but painfully, HAHAHAHAHA"_

_"Definitely worse than Kiro" Tokko stated once again getting another glare by Kiro and the Crimson Swordsman "well I said what I had to say, Kira, Kiro, good luck." Tokko went to run away before Kira and Kiro grabbed her hands, Kira left and Kiro right._

_"__Where are you going__" Kira and Kiro both said there eyes glaring at Tokko who faced the two while still trying to run, then she gave up and stopped running and walked back with the duo creating the trio._

_"Stop playing around" the Crimson Swordsman went crazy stabbing his Crimson Sword into the ground multiple times "THAT'S IT, your death is slow and painful, DIE!"_

_"Die, I don't want to die, so... no! Heh he" Kira smirked, the rest of the Hazel Pirates agreed, even Tokko who still wanted to run for her life..._

_**0000000000000000000000**_

_The start of the Diatsu Island Arc, probably only going to be 2 chapters once again, SORRY!..._


	6. Diatsu Island Part II

_**One Piece: Pirate Adventure**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Diatsu Island Part II**_

_**Vs the Crimson Swordsman and Departure**_

_"Let's get started, Fatty, Shin, come out" the Crimson Swordsman called as two men jumped from the top of the base, one of them landed at the right of the Crimson Swordsman facing Tokko, he was a huge man with a huge belly, he didn't have a top and only had sumo pants, and the one who landed on the right of the Crimson Swordsman facing Kiro was a normal looking man with a shotgun, he wore normal marine clothed with black short hair._

_"Kira I'll take the guy with the shotgun" Kiro smirked, stating that he'll vs the guy with the shotgun, as he stepped a step forward "your all mine"_

_"I'll leave the other guy to you, I'll handle the Crimson Swordsman here" Kira ordered taking a step forward to his opponent, the Crimson Swordsman "nice to meet you"_

_"I have to fight still, fine, fine, that means chubby your mine" Tokko stated glaring down her opponent who looked mad for being called chubby._

_"I am not chubby, I AM FAT, F.A.T, FAT!, and the names Fatty" Fatty said._

_"OK?" Tokko said, surprised, what fat guy would rather be called fat than chubby, she thought, her face showing what she was thinking._

_"__***level 1 swift***__" Kira was doing his usual 'level 1 swift' attack in a flash ,but the Crimson Swordsman stopped him, by hitting Kira's katana with his Crimson katana, making the two to have a battle of who could hold on longer against each other._

_"__***16 pound cannon***__" Tokko created a whirlwind to crash into Fatty, but Fatty was able to crush it into the air, making it whirl into the clouds "no way"_

_"__***koppu koppu stab***__" Kiro created a glass spear which was created out of his right palm which was launched at the guy with the shotgun as it was still coming out of his palm, but in a flash the guy with the shotgun obliterated it with one shot from his shotgun, it hit directly, even if it was just a long spike, the shotgun guy spoke "the names Shin, WAHAHAHA!"_

_Kira thrust his sword forward but still couldn't break the battle of strength "damn it"_

_Tokko glared at her opponent names Fatty as he began running towards her slowly._

_Kiro made the broken glass disappear and glared at Shin "am I really an idiot, is what Tokko said true"_

_"Well if your talking like that when were having a battle, YES!" Shin stated hurting Kiro's feelings for the Hazel Pirates "but can we get back to fighting"_

_"__***level 2 swing***__" Kira broke the battle, swinging the Crimson Swordsman into the sky, when falling the Crimson Swordsman cached his katana getting into a battle stance, his katana faced Kira "finally, we got passed the boring part, not let's get to the fun part, but if you stop now, I'll spare your life, even if I wouldn't kill you"_

_"HAHAHAHAHA, don't get cocky, because you broke that battle" the Crimson Swordsman laughed, regretting that he went easy on Kira..._

_"HAHAHA, is that your best" Fatty laughed "your going to have to do better than that"_

_"__***16 pound cannon***__" Tokko called her attack creating a whirlwind to shoot at Fatty who done the same thing to twirl it in the air, but to see Tokko crouching below him as she stabbed him with her dagger._

_"Aaaaaargh" Fatty cried as he tried to hold in all the blood as Tokko jumped back, stopping when she was safe, Fatty fell to his knees still holding his injury._

_"__***koppu koppu shard finally***__" Kiro called his attack as thousands of glass shards were fired from the ground at Shin who was helpless and was stabbed badly by the glass shards but was not killed for Kiro controlled the rest to fall to the ground piercing the ground around Shin._

_"__***level 7 giant swing***__" Kira called his attack creating a huge cut across the Crimson Swordsman waist to shoulder defeating him as well, all three marines were defeated, but the battle was not over when a huge group of marines came out of the base ready for battle, but they were defeated easily without any special attacks._

_"That wasn't so hard, but I am surprised that you were able to beat the Crimson Swordsman" Kiro said, surprisingly, his eyes wanted an answer._

_"He wasn't that strong, you just need more training, it looks like he can't take huge slash attacks" Kira explained, his face was blushing slightly._

_"Kira's blushing, hahaha" Tokko laughed, pointing towards Kira "it's the first time I've seen you blush ever since I became your crew mate, hahahaha"_

_"Tch, anyway is there any position that you want to be, well are you good at anything" Kira asked, placing his hands on his hip._

_"Cook!" Kiro stated "I've been practising all my life with the cooks at a restaurant, and they say I have talent for a kid, so I am the COOK in your crew"_

_"We were looking for a cook" Kira said while nodding his head._

_"You were looking for a cook" Tokko stated glaring at Kira..._

_The trio (aka. the Hazel Pirates) walked over to the small boat and found out a huge problem, there was not enough room for Kiro in the small boat, but that changed when..._

_"You can have our boat" the owner of a restaurant said._

_"Teacher, but don't you use that to get ingredients" Kiro stated, declining the boat._

_"We just got a new one actually, and it's bigger too" the owner of the restaurant stated._

_"That's just like you Teacher" Kiro stated while giggling a bit._

_And so Kiro and Tokko used the first boat while Kira used the boat giving by the restaurant owner, which they finally excepted in due time._

_"Where are we going now" Kiro asked "your the navigator, tokko, right?"_

_"Yeah" Tokko answered "were heading to a huge island called Crono Island"_

_"Crono Island?, OK now I am closer to my dream to be the pirate king and wait!" Kira said "I never heard if you two had a dream, what is it"_

_"mine is to make a map of the world, just like the navigator on the Straw Hats crew who disappeared when Luffy died" Tokko answered, while Kiro answered after "like the cook on the Straw Hats crew, I want to find, ...ALL BLUE..."_

_"I can't believe that man was defeated, the Crimson Swordsman was defeated, put a bounty on the man who defeated him, Kira was it" a man in the shade said._

_"Good enough, good picture too" the shaded man stated, it was a wanted picture of Kira close up on his face._

_**'Hazel Eyed Swordsman' Kira**_

_**Dead or Alive**_

_**13, 000, 000 Beli**_

_"Thank you, the men worked hard for this, and it will be mailed around the east blue tomorrow at 12:00" the photographer stated bowing down to the shaded man._

_"great, good job, is there more new rookie pirates..."_

_**00000000000000000000000**_

_**What did I tell you, only 2 chapters, I'm going to make the Crono Island Arc bigger, I hope?...**_


	7. Crono Island Part I

_**One Piece: Pirate Adventure**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Crono Island Part I**_

_**Howling Wolf and Hana**_

_"I want a pirate ship" Kira moaned, swinging at the end of the small boat, facing the sea as the waves passed by "is the fish ready yet." Kira looked over to the over small ship where Kiro was cooking the fish Kira caught a couple of minuted ago._

_"In a minute, delicious food take time, just wait a minute" Kiro stated "tokko what are doing?"_

_"Drawing Diatsu Island as I remember it, that's what I done when you were eating at that restaurant, Kira" Tokko explained "and I am nearly done, so hurry up with the food"_

_"Even you!" Kiro said, surprisingly "once again it takes time to make delicious food, and is Crono Island far or close, I mean how long until we get there"_

_"Hmm, around half an hour or so, but it might be held up because we'll have to go a different root because of a storm so we better go right a bit" Tokko explained pointing to her right before she started drawing the map of Diatsu Island again, and so Kiro and Kira turned there boats and 10 minutes later they saw a huge storm were they used to be._

_"Looks like you weren't lying, heh he..." Kiro said, making a fake-grin "so how long will it take now"_

_"Around 50 minutes according to our speed and stuff" Tokko explained, while she was drawing the map of Diatsu Island with a great big grin "heh he"_

_"I want a boat ...a boat ...boat, ... A HUGE BOAT" Kira shouted pointing in front of there ship._

_"We get it so shut up, we'll try to get a ship soon, so s..." Tokko was saying before she saw a huge ship in front of them and a 16-19 woman hanging over the boat "what the..."_

_"Hi there want a lift" the women asked "there's plenty of room and room for you small boats, too, so how about it, and I ain't looking for money, so I'm no gonna rip you off or anything, but I guess you can't believe a soon to be pirate"_

_"Pirate?" Kiro muttered "what do you do?"_

_"I'm a shipwright, I also made this ship, I've not got crew mates, I'm actually looking to find a crew that I like" the women explained "so how about it"_

_"Thanks, and how about joining us, were a pirate crew with a captain, navigator and a cook, all we need is more nakama and a boat"_

_"We'll see, as I said I'm looking for a certain type of pirate crew" the women explained "and the names Hana." Kira, Tokko and Kiro and there two boats came aboard the ship of the women, the ship was all wooden and had a Wolf Figurehead and Hana had blond long hair, blue eyes, she wore a white jacket and black trousers._

_"What's the ship called" Tokko asked, facing Hana._

_"I call it 'Howling Wolf'' for the figurehead I found in junk" Hana answered "hey those fish are ready, right because I'm pretty hungry, I've been lost for a week with out food"_

_"Yeah, there ready, we better hurry before they get cold" Kiro said as the Hazel Pirates and Hana began eating the fish, which they stated was delicious._

_"So you also heading to Crono" Hana said "I guess you guys ain't bad, but I'm still thinking if your the best crew for me." Kira was disappointed but still had the will to make her join his crew, he also wanted her ship..._

_The day went on and the Hazel Pirates and Hana were talking about there dreams, Hana's dream was to make the best ship in the world, and then they reached Crono Island._

_"Were here, I think this is Crono" Hana said, not so sure if it was Crono or not, but then the Hazel Pirates and Hana left the Howling Wolf and stepped on Crono Island._

_"What the..." Kiro was saying, the town in front of them was demolished, down to the bone "what happened to this village"_

_"It's been totally destroyed" Tokko said..._

_In another village near the destroyed village..._

_"HAHAHAHA, give us the money or you'll end up like Criko Village, hahahaha" a man wearing sun glasses, long black hair, wore a black suit and had a great big grin, he was surrounded in men with black suits._

_"Yes, we know, here is all the money, 10,000,000 Beli, from every villager altogether" the mayor of the small village explained, passing over 10,000,000 Beli over too the guys in black suits before they left into the path leading over a hill._

_"We do we have to pay them, BASTARDS!" a villager shouted, raising his fist towards the hill where the men in black suits left from "we should fight them"_

_"fight them and you'll die" the mayor said "pay them and we all live, all of us living is the important thing..."_

_"Huh, a new face, 'Hazel Eyed Swordsman' Kira, wanted for 13.000,000 Beli, not much" the man in a black suit with sunglasses said, holding the bounty of Kira..._

_"Who ever did this must be strong, to strong in fact" Tokko cried, the Hazel Pirates and Hana walked through the destroyed village, as the men in black suits called Criko Village._

_"Yeah, but isn't that exciting" Kira said, a huge grin on his face "heh he"_

_"Looks like were fighting the guy who did this" Kiro said "I'm OK with that"_

_"Not again, I ain't gonna go with you" Tokko cried, but still she came along, the Hazel Pirates and Hana left the village and walked on the path leading to a place that they didn't know..._

_"What are we gonna do, were running out of money, where is the marines" the mayor cried "I heard about the marines helping them, but I thought it was a rumour, but I am starting to think it's true..."_

_"Thank you for working with me, MARINES!..." the man with a black suit and sunglasses thanked a marine who was surrounded with other marines._

_"No problem, as long as you pay, heh he" the marine smirked before leaving through the gate... _

_**00000000000000000000000**_

_**The start of the Crono Island Arc..., mostly an introduction to Hana...**_

_**I bet you can guess who the man in the black suit with the sunglasses was based on... **_


	8. Crono Island Part II

_**One Piece: Pirate Adventure**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Crono Island Part II**_

_**Attack and Will Power**_

_"Looks like this village is unharmed" Tokko said "and there's people as well, looks like we'll find the answers after all, come on." the Hazel Pirates and Hana walked over to one of the villagers and asked..._

_"Hello miss, but we were wondering, what happened to that village the sign called Criko Village, miss" Hana asked, the women answered..._

_"They were taken down by the men in black suits, they were once called 'The Black Suit' Pirates before the captain was made warlord of the sea"_

_"Thank you, miss" Hana said as she and the Hazel Pirates walked away "so it's the 'Black Suit' Pirates, so this is where they were"_

_"You know them?" Kira asked._

_"There a famous pirate crew from 2 years ago, the captains bounty was 40,000,000 Beli" Hana explained "but then they changed into a group of guys who destroyed or steeled from villages and the captain pays the marines to be a warlord, there just a bunch of thief's now"_

_"Well, let's find there base and do what they did to Criko Village" Kira said, with a great big grin "own we go to the base of the men in black suits, hehhe..."_

_So the Hazel Pirates and Hana left the village to fight off the men in black suits, when they reached there they saw a huge base, covered by a huge stone wall, the only thing else you could see was a huge building._

_"How do we get through that" Tokko cried "we should go back now." Tokko kept crying "come on, we'll just call the marines and ask them to stop them"_

_"Noway, that's no fun, i might not like violence but i do like stopping people who steel, kill or any other stuff, so you'll have to stand tall and wipe away those tears for we are going to fight today, hehhe." Kira held his katana upwards "__***level 7 giant swing***__." Kira cut the huge stone wall in a swing of his katana, creating there big entrance, when they entered the men in blacks focus was on them "now that's an entrance, hehhe"_

_"Who are you, wait you are that guy, 'Hazel Eyed Swordsman' Kira, with the 13,000,000 Beli reward, dead or alive" the man in a black suit with sun glasses said "take him down boys"_

_"I've got a bounty, awesome" Kira smirked "and I'm worth 13,000,000, hehhe"_

_All the men in black suits clenched onto rifles which were packed with real bullets of course, and in a flash the gun was fired, Kira cut every bullet in his way in half, Kiro created a glass wall, Tokko ducked for her life, and Hana hid behind Kiro's glass wall._

_"Thank you, kid" Hana thanked after the multiple attacks of guns "now it looks like the battle has started, I'll leave it to you for now, good luck, kid~"_

_"It's n-not KID, it's K-Kiro" Kiro said, blushing "__***koppu koppu shard finale***__." Kiro created a huge amount of glass shards to shoot out of the ground..._

_"__***level 5 3 steps***__" Kira disappeared in a flash killing a bunch of men and black and done the same thing another 2 times..._

_"__***16 pound cannon***__" Tokko created a whirlwind to take out a bunch of men in black and at the same time, Kiro's glass shards hit them as well, and half of the men were already finished..._

_"I heard there was men who attacked the men in black" a villager stated, worriedly "we should attack too"_

_"Fine, okay, LET'S HELP THOSE TWO GUYS DEFEAT OUR ENEMY, I DON'T CARE IF I DIE ANYMORE" the Mayor shouted as a mob of villagers went in the direction of the men in black suits base, to see the Hazel Pirates and Hana fighting the men in black suits._

_"There winning, ALLRIGHT, GO!" a villager cheered, as everyone also started cheering too, giving the Hazel Pirates and Hana more hope..._

_"Not bad for rookies" the man in the black suit with sunglasses said, with a great big grin "Breano, Koko and Kuma, come here, we have prey, WAHAHAHAHA." three other men in black suits jumped out, the first one, Breano had a huge amount of muscle with grey hair, but was young, the second one, Koko was really skinny with blond hair and the last one, Kuma was a huge man with no hair._

_"Eeeek, they look super strong" Tokko cried "we should head now"_

_"Ok you can take the blond haired on, Kiro you take the baldy, and Hana if you want to be a pirate, you have to be strong so you can take grey haired" Kira ordered._

_"I'm pretty strong, so yeah" Hana said stepping forward..._

_"I didn't say I would take Blonde" Tokko cried..._

_"Got it, Kira" Kiro thanked..._

_"Let's go..."_

_Kira ran over to his opponent, so did Kiro, Hana stood there and waited for grey hair to come to her and Tokko was still in shock while crying..._

_"There so amazing, that it's impossible" a villager said..._

_Kira continued to charge like Kiro, Hana waited for grey hair still who also waited for her while Tokko was crying in shock, her face in horror of being forced to fight..._

_Kiro reached his opponent before Kira because he fought like a sniper, Kiro threw his glass dagger into the bold man who caught it and crushed it with ease._

_"your a glass man, this should be fast, WAHAHAHAHAHA..."_

_Tokko stopped crying and faced her opponent and clenched her dagger..._

_Hana's opponent, grey haired finally gave up and charged towards her with the intent to kill..._

_And the villagers stood there helpless, and shocked by the Hazel Pirates and Hana's will power to fight against the men in the black suits..._

_**0000000000000000000000000**_

_**The second part of the Crono Island Arc...**_

_**Finally more parts than... ...2...**_

_**Find out the man in black with the sunglasses power next time, i'll give you a clue about his power ...he doesn't have the devil fruit power...**_


	9. Crono Island Part III

_**One Piece: Pirate Adventure**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Crono Island Part III**_

_**Destruction in Yami Park**_

_"__***level 2 swing***__" Kira swinged his katana at the man in the black suit with glasses, but he dodged it and grabbed Kira's blade without being hurt and chucked him into the building making a crater, Kira got back up and glared at the man, his forehead was bleeding badly._

_"Interesting, you fight with katana's, call me Yami, and I'll call you Kira as it calls you on the wanted poster, you deserve more than that much, more than 13,000,000 Beli" Yami smirked, Kira continued to glare at Yami..._

_"WAHAHAHAHA, come and get me, bitch! hahaha, are you so scared that you can't move" Koko laughed "then let me attack f..."_

_"__***36 pound cannon***__" Tokko created a great strong whirlwind to launch at Koko who quickly dodged it in ease to the right, he then gave Tokko a big glare at him._

_"Bastard!, __***speeding fist***__" Koko appeared before Tokko in a flash and launched his fist striking Tokko onto the ground, Tokko tried to get up but was forced down by the weight of his own body..._

_"__***koppu koppu disc***__" Kiro created a small glass disc to hover over his right hand, and launched it at Kuma who smashed it with his fist "damn it"_

_"Die!" Kuma laughed as he walked towards Kiro who backed away slightly "__***fist of fury***__." when Kuma got in range he launched a fury of punches, crushing Kiro to the bone, when Kuma stopped punching Kiro fell to the ground without any effort to stop falling down..._

_"__***palm***__" Breano launched his palm towards Hana who dodged in ease by ducking forcing Breano to triple over and land on his back._

_"I may not look it but i am strong, kehehehe" Hana smirked while she took out a normal all day mallet "__***mallet smash***__." as Breano got back up he was smacked with Hana's mallet straight in the face sending him into the stone wall..._

_"__***level 3 crush***__" Kira turned his katana to the safe side and ran outside the building and crushed into Yami who overpowered him sending him back into the building, creating another hole "DAMB IT!..."_

_"time for this attack, i can't control it well though, tch, but i have to help my nakama, __***50 pou-nd can-non***__" Tokko created her biggest whirlwind yet, it was so fast that Koko wasn't able to dodge and was sent flying into a stone wall, Koko was sent through the wall too creating a huge hole..._

_"__***koppu koppu box***__" Kiro created six glass walls the exact same size and quickly trapped Kuma in a box "__***koppu koppu tower***__." Kiro lifted the glass box with a huge amount of glass and stopped at around two times bigger than the building "__***disappear***__." Kira made all the glass vanish, making Kuma fall rapidly onto the ground, making a big crater when he landed on his back..._

_"You, bitch!" Breano glared at Hana angrily "i am not finished yet you..." but before Breano could say any more, Hana smacked him with the mallet once again and kept hitting Breano over and over again..._

_Koko got back up and throwed himself over the the stone wall and walked slowly over to Tokko with his left hand over his right shoulder, holding it in pain..._

_Kuma slowly got up and started walking slowly over to Kiro, his eyes glared at Kiro angrily, he then said "it was just luck, now the battle starts..."_

_Kira got out of the building once again and glared at Yami, he holded onto his left arm tightly but the blood still came out, painfully but slowly..._

_The villagers were still in shock until the mayor started cheering for the Hazel Pirates and Hana making each over villager cheer for them as well..._

_"__***mallet smack***__" Hana lifted her mallet in the air and slammed it down into Breano's head like a hammer, crushing him into the ground, finally knocking him out..._

_"No, hes still not done, meaby I can finish this with only one more attack, __***36 pound can-non***__" Tokko crushed Koko with her whirlwind, he was knocked out on the ground..._

_"die already, __**koppu koppu shard finally***__" Kiro finished Kuma off for once by launching a spree of glass shards into Kuma, dropping him back in the crater..._

_"__***level 7 giant swing***__" Kira launched his attack, cutting Yami waist to shoulder, but strangely he wasn't hurt, no blood, not even a scratch "__***level 5 3 steps***__." Kira slashed Yami 3 times and landed behind Yami, still Yami had not even a scratch..._

_"I have a body of steel, you can't even scratch m..." Yami laughed before one of the cuts Kira gave actually started bleeding "WHAT THE, NO W..."_

_"It worked, hehhe, I hit the same spot over and over again, looks like your steel body ain't so strong after all, hehhe, __***level 5 3 steps***__" Kira slashed Yami in the same place 3 times in a flash taking a step before each cut, Yami was defeated with loss of blood, Kira walked over to Yami and asked the villagers "heal them, then get the marines to jail them..."_

_"O-ok" the mayor said as the villagers started healing the men in black, after the marines found out that one of the marines were hiding the fact that the warlord Yami was destroying villages they locked him up and every troop, and the villagers had a party, and Hana finally gave Kira her answer..._

_"I'll join, but if you destroy my dream, I WILL KILL YOU" Hana threatened "so there you are, you have a new nakama and a better ship, and bigger"_

_"ALLRIGHT, welcome into the Hazel Pirates" Kira welcomed "let's go aboard on the Howling Wolf..."_

_And so the Hazel Pirates got there fourth member, the shipwright, Hana, the women who fights with a mallet, and then a new wanted poster was made for them, and they got it directly from a bird..._

_"No way, not more bounty's, and why do i have one..." Tokko cried._

_**'Hazel Eyed Swordsman' Kira**_

_**Dead or Alive**_

_**35,000,000 Beli**_

_**'White Jacket' Hana**_

_**Dead or Alive**_

_**21,000,000 Beli**_

_**'Glass Man' Kiro**_

_**Dead or Alive**_

_**15,000,000 Beli**_

_**Tokko the 'Whirlwind'**_

_**Dead or Alive**_

_**15,000,000 Beli**_

_**00000000000000000000000000**_

_**Thanks for reading Chapter 9 of One Piece: Pirates Adventure!**_

_**Liambt signing out...**_


	10. Goro Island Part I

_**One Piece: Pirate Adventure**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Goro Island Part I**_

_**Marines Vs Pirates and the Iron Fist**_

_"Dig in" Kiro said, laying down a couple of plates with food on it on the table where the whole crew was sitting down, they all ate it like pigs "you guys are hungry, hahaha, luckily you got so much surprise, Hana"_

_"I like to be prepared" Hana said, after gulping some food down "to bad about the bounty's on our head, right guys"_

_"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY, "to bad" it's a disaster" Tokko cried..._

_"Hahaha, these guys are pirates, they must have got the wrong pictures, hahaha" a marine captain with a fist with an iron glove laughed "find them, were gonna kill them easily,EASY MONEY, hehahaha"_

_"Sir, they took down YAMI, we c-can't defeat that" a marine soldier wined, he then got whispered to by another marine soldier "WHAT THERE HERE"_

_"Yes, look" the marine said pointing at the Howling Wolf belonging to the Hazel Pirates..._

_"MARINES, what do we do, KIRA!" Tokko cried, looking at the marine ship "we have to get out of here, NOW, or were dead, so DEAD!"_

_"STOP CRYING, if they attack, we fight, if they go past, we leave them to sail away" Kira explained, he formed a great big grin "what will you do?." then a cannon was shot at the Howling Wolf "they attacked, so we FIGHT, __***level 3 crush***__." Kira twisted his katana into the safe side and jumped towards the cannon crushing it into the water, making it explode under water "ATTACK!"_

_"I'll Finnish it, __***koppu koppu shard finally***__" Kira launched a fury of glass shards at the marine boat causing a bunch of crying on the navy ship..._

_"Sir, half of our men are down, we need to get out of here" the marine cried as he helped the rest of the marines into safety "we need to hurry"_

_"No we fight, this is nothing, HAHAHAHA, fire again and again and again" the iron gloved man laughed..._

_Three cannons shot at the Howling wolf which was protected by Kira and Kiro, Kira landed safely while Kiro landed on his but giving him a laugh from Tokko "IDIOT!, hehehehe..."_

_"Did they hit, HAHAHAHA" the iron fist captain laughed._

_"No, they somehow blew them up in ease, the haven't even got a scratch yet" the marine cried "we need to get out of her, actually, if you stay we go, RIGHT MEN." getting a huge cheer from the rest of the marines before they were crushed with ease by the iron fist captain..._

_"What happened, there was just a huge amount of crying when we never even did anything, this is bad" Tokko cried getting a glare from Kira._

_"Well I'm going up" Kira smirked as he jumped from the Howling Wolf to the marine battleship "hey t..., did you do this, but your an ally of the marines, why?"_

_"HAHAHAHA, they tried to run away like cowards so i killed them, cowards die and the strong live and the rich rule over all, the laws of the world, HAHAHAHA"_

_"BASTERD!, __***level 1 swift***__" Kira cut captain iron fist with ease and appeared behind him in a stance in a flash, captain iron fist fell to the ground knocked out._

_"How can i be defeated so easily, UNPOSSIBLE, I really under estimated you" he iron fist said before closing his eyes "Bye... ...hehehe..." _

_"Now that was easy" Kira said before returning to the Howling Wolf "that was easy guys, let's head to what ever island were heading to, where are we going?"_

_"Goro Island, we'll be there tomorrow" Tokko explained..._

_And so the Howling Wolf sailed to Goro Island, another island that the Hazel Pirates have no clue about, and the next morning the island was in sight..._

_"THERE IT IS, another ISLAND, YAHOO" Kira shouted in joy "hey guys, it's an ISLAND, it's GORO ISLAND, YAHOO, hehehehe..." Kira danced in joy..._

_"PIRATES, PIRATES" a man said pointing out at sea towards the Howling Wolf "it's the HAZEL PIRATES, PIRATES..."_

_"No, not pirates" the mayor said, the entire village men walked over to the cliffs ready to fight, they were equipped with guns, pick forks and katana's and more..._

_As the Howling Wolf reached Goro Island they were pointed at with a series of guns and arrows and over weapons in the range department..._

_"Leave or die" a villager said, shaking to the bone._

_"What, we bring no harm to your village, we just want some supplies" Kira said "let us in, please~"_

_"LIE, all pirates words are lies, get out NOW"_

_"What do we do?" Tokko asked._

_"Fine, if we leave will you bring us some supplies, we've got the money" Kira made a deal, they got the supplies getting a glare at the deliverer and gave them the money and left..._

_"Well we got our stuff, everything's fine, hehhe" Kira giggled, while the Howling Ship sailed away another ship passed them, by the looks of it, it looked like a pirates ship..._

_"Huh, a pirate ship..." _

_**00000000000000000000000**_

_**The Start of the Goro Island Arc...**_

_**Finally more than ten chapters, i thought long for this, though i call this the start of the Goro Island Arc, it was mostly about captain Iron Fist, who was defeated in a second...**_


	11. Goro Island Part II

_**One Piece: Pirate Adventure**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Goro Island Part II**_

_**Fire! and Petrol!**_

_"Hey Kira, Goro Island is on fire" Kiro said, pointing over to Goro Island "meaby it was them pirate who passes us, we should go back"_

_"Ok, sail to Goro Island" Kira ordered as Hana turned the Howling Wolf in the direction of Goro Island and sailed towards it stopping at the place they entered the first time, but had to return "what happened here?." The town was blazing with flames scorching from the front to back "find survivors and help them out of the fire, take them here and stop when you can't find any more." The Hazel Pirates split up in search for survivors in the fire..._

_"IS THERE ANYONE HERE" Kira shouted as loud as he could before seeing a mother and child curled up in a corner, cuddling up "are you OK, come with me." Kira guided the child and mother to the spot when he got there he saw a couple of other villagers, all ever burnt or cut, the only Hazel Pirate that was there for now was Kiro "good job." And Kira left as Kiro gathered the courage to return to the fire to rescue more survivors..._

_Hana found a couple and Tokko found a lot for some weird reason, in the end they found over 200 people 3 quarters of the population of the village, a lot of people lost there family or friends, the people were filled with tears, including Tokko "why did this happen..."_

_"No!, how did so many people survive, who are those bastards" a huge man covered from shade from a tree beside a women half the huge man's size._

_"Calm down" the girl said..._

_"Here's some bread and milk" Tokko said passing over food and drink on a tray "here you go, here you go, here you go." Each time Tokko passed over a tray of food and drink..._

_"What happened mister mayor, was it those pirates that passed us" Kira asked._

_"Yeah..."_

_===Flash Back===_

_"Those pirates, didn't seem like bad guys, not like the armours say" a villager stated "you sure we should have done that, it seems a little evil"_

_"Pirates are the scum of the w..." before the mayor could say any more the town went on fire over at the entrance as a huge crew of pirates passed the village "who are they, why did they do this?..."_

_===End of Flash Black===_

_"I see, so you basically don't really know if it was them or not, you all only saw them walk pass, so we can fight them without proof, we can even be blamed for it" Kira explained "it just doesn't add up"_

_"That's why I told you a flash back, I can't say if it was or not, but I trust you, don't worry" the Mayor said..._

_The Hazel Pirates decided to search for them pirates that were at the scene, and they found them at the forest next to the village, but there were was only one..._

_"Hey you" Kira said "are you apart of them pirates"_

_"Yeah, what of it, you s..." the pirate was saying until "wait, your the infamous Hazel Pirates, with over 90,000,000 beli, w-what do you want"_

_"We want to know if you lit up that village, TELL ME THE TRUTH" Kira glared at the shivering pirate as he formed a grin_

_"I c-can't answer t-that" the pirate answered, and the Hazel Pirates left the pirate shivering and went to look for the captain, but he was nowhere to be found, as well as his followers, so they returned to the village at around night time and found the villagers asleep, and the Hazel Pirates became watch out..._

_"So boring, i guess even fighting is better than this" Kira moaned, his eyes trying to close his mind stopping it "NO!, i can't think like that, never, NEVER, NE~VER." And the night went on..._

_"Looks like nothing happened, but we should still keep an eye out for them pirates" Kira explained as the sun raised slowly "well I'm going to go on petrol, Kiro you too"_

_"Ok" Kiro said running off into the village after Kira "looks friendly to me, meaby it was just an accident, why we even doing petrol, i CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT, i am an idiot!." Kiro started crying loudly..._

_"Sir, t-the Hazel Pirates are here" the pirate from earlier shivered. _

_"we better take them out fast, we might not be strong, but we are talented in the mind" the captain of the crew said "watch his every move..."_

_"Yes sir" a group of pirates said before running to the city, after seeing Kira stopped and followed his every footstep while another group searched for the rest..._

_Kira already knew that he was being followed and stayed calm while Kiro walked with an unknown shadow behind him which he never knew, Kira glared at the floor like his head "Damn I'm being followed..."_

_"Lalalala~" Kiro singed walking along happily..._

_The rest of the Hazel Pirates looked after the villagers while being watched, hana whispered in Tokko's ear "were being watched, probably the pirates who probably started the fire..."_

_**00000000000000000000000**_

_The end of Chapter 11, second part of the Goro Island Arc..._

_...the Battle Starts..._

_OC's still being excepted if you want..._


	12. Goro Island Part III

_**One Piece: Pirate Adventure**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Goro Island Part III**_

_**The Battle Begins and New Crew Mates**_

_"Come out, i know your there, give up" Kira smirked, still looking forward as the two Pirates came out of hiding they had a great big grin, but they were shivering a bit too..._

_"Lalalala~" Kiro kept walking, still unknown about the Pirates following..._

_"C-come out, ...we know your there" Tokko said, shivering a lot, Hana stood beside her strong as the 2 Pirates stood out of there hiding spot and into the spot light "w-well, are you going to attack or r-run..."_

_"Damn it, you guys are good, ...tch, we have no choice, ATTACK" the 2 Pirates charged at Kira who had his katana ready, he slashed them without killing them knocking them out in a flash, but then, BANG, Kira was crushed by a cannon from another Pirate who fled from showing himself..._

_"And i know that there is another one of you guys, i have good eyes and ears you know" Hana smirked pointing over to the Pirate who fled from showing himself, there plan was to be seen and after the 2 were beaten they were hit by a cannon, but Hana has so threw the plan, making the 3 Pirates useless..._

_"Hes not noticing us, should we attack" the 1st Pirate whispered getting a nod from the 2nd Pirate, and so the 2 charged at Kiro who had a glass wall behind him squishing the 2 pirates._

_"I knew you were there dumb asses, hehhe" Kiro laughed "and you too, mr. cannon boy." the cannon boy fired but Kiro's glass wall deflected it back crushing him instead..._

_Back at Kira's side, he actually caught it and dropped it down and picked it back up again with ease throwing it back at the cannon guy crushing him into a burnt house..._

_"Sir, the trick has failed, all men were defeated" the Pirate cried pointing to the village "WHAT NOW, were screwed until we get a new plan, have you got ...one?"_

_"Of course, HAHAHAHA" the captain laughed "Honzo, Korine, you know what to do"_

_"But they coast a fortune, ...tch" the Pirate cried..._

_Kira walked back to the spot the villagers were, Kiro kept doing petrol until he gave up they got back to see 3 crushed Pirates on the floor, Kira showed a normal impression while Kiro showed an idiot impression "so we all got attacked, or what?"_

_"Duh... IDIOT" Tokko said, getting a glare from Kiro..._

_"This means they want us dead, so we better watch out, got it" Kira explained, everyone nodded "good, so now all we can do is help the people and wait." And just when he said that 2 Pirates walked out of the shadows, the huge man was bold and his eyes were closed, he wore ripped up clothing..._

_"I am Honzo, AND YOU ARE DEAD, WAHAHAHA..."_

_...The other Pirate was a small women who didn't look to be strong at all, like Kira or Kiro, anyway she had long blond hair, green eyes, and a red shirt with small black shorts "My names Korine, nice to meat you~..."_

_"Who's fighting here, hmm..." Kira said "fine I'll do it, I'll fight..." before Kira could say any more Kiro said his opponent..._

_"Honzo is mine!..."_

_"Then i have Korine" Kira smiled casually walking over to Korine, his face right up to hers, you could slightly see her blushing "we don't have to fight, why don't we just talk." Korine then showed a confused face letting out 'huh.'_

_"What do you mean, fight me or I'll kill you" Korine threatened, still blushing slightly, Kira breathed out a big sigh and walked a couple of steps backwards, Kiro thought "why is my heart beating so fast, it can't be, LOVE!..."_

_"You fighting or what, it was your choice" Kira said making Korine focus again glaring at Kira but stopped when her heart beeped fastly again, she charged over to Kira and launched her foot but couldn't bring herself to hit Kira "huh?..."_

_"__***Koppu koppu glass mirror***__" as Hanzo was away to hit Kiro a glass wall got in the way breaking his fist letting out a loud man cry 'aaaargh...'_

_"I can't do it, CAN I JOIN YOUR CREW?..." Korine asked out of the blue making everyone surprised even Korine and Kiro who stopped fighting._

_"Huh" Kira questioned..._

_"THAT WAS OUT OF THE BLUE" Tokko screamed..._

_"What a twisted turn, hehhe, looks like this story has a bit of romance after all" Hana giggled..._

_"What just happened, i don't know what happened, I'M AN IDIOT" Kiro cried..._

_"She loves that guy, but I've been asking her out for ages, and i can't even get a meaby, and she falls in love with that baby face" Hanzo cried explaining a bit of his life..._

_"I thought this was a battle story?..." questioned the Mayor..._

_"Ok" Kira answered "what position are you"_

_"I guess I'm just a fighter" Korine said, big time blushing "are you joining them, it's ever that are fight me, your a sniper"_

_"A sniper huh, but he ain't using it" Kiro said._

_"He only uses his gun if necessary, he might look like a killer, but hes kinda friendly" Korine explained._

_"Ok, I'll join" Hanzo excepted, blushing from Korine's words..._

_"This was one weird way to get crew mates, HAHAHA" Kira laughed._

_"What just happened?" Tokko asked..._

_The Hazel Pirates returned to there ship to show there new crew mates, Hanzo and Korine around, showing Hanzo the cannon of course, yes they have a cannon..._

_"I'll show you the cannons" Hana explained..._

_"This is the girls room, where you will sleep" Kira said pointing inside the girls room, he was in charge of showing Korine around while Kiro cooked something to eat for themselfs and the villagers and Tokko was still back at the village watching for the enemy, while the enemy was actually planning there next move..._

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY JOINED THEM BASTERDS!..."_

_**000000000000**_

_**The third part in the Goro Island Arc, new team mates, fighter - Korine and sniper - Hanzo... ...I'm going to stop adding crew mates until a few more Arcs of my story ...already 6, and there's only 12 Chapters...**_


	13. Goro Island Part IV

_**Writers Note:** The story is going pretty fast if i don't say so myself, even if that's a pretty bad thing, i hope to make it longer in the future_

_**One Piece: Pirate Adventure**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Goro Island Part IV**_

_**Hide Out and Departure from Goro Island**_

_Kira, Kiro, Hana, Hanzo and Korine left to go to the Pirates Hide Out while Tokko insisted to help the villagers, saying "they need to be protected", but we all know shes just avoiding danger..._

_"It's okay, here, have some bread and milk" Tokko passed over tray's with bread and milk on it to the starving villagers who were wearing in a long line..._

_"It's behind that rock" Korine explained "we should s..." before she could say any more Kira threw himself onto the rock to see an army of Pirates ready for battle "I..." her heart started pumping faster and beating faster too._

_"We've been waiting, Hazel Pirates ...prepare to die, ATTACK" the captain ordered as gis loyal men charged at the Hazel Pirates who weren't paying any attention to them , Kira, Kiro and Hana defeated them without getting a single scratch "Unposs..."_

_"IT IS POSSIBLE" Kira shouted raising his fist towards the captain "see you in hell, but i will be coming late, hehhe." before Kira could start his attack Korine stopped him by putting her hands on his shoulder..._

_"I'll handle this, I've wanted to do this for a long time, hehehe" Korine laughed as Honzo backed her up "I'll hit him first, __***shot***__" Korine charged at the defenceless, shivering captain and butted him in the chest sending him flying into a tree then getting whacked by the hilt of Honzo's hidden gun..._

_"__***hilt cracker***__" Honzo called his attack, the useless captain fell knocked down, and the crew doubted how easy it was to defeat the captain..._

_When most of the Hazel Pirates returned they saw a huge group of men fixing the town, with the help of Tokko who had lot's of bruises and cuts around her fingers._

_"Hey, Tokko was it, well anyway, were leaving" Korine explained as the whole crew said there good byes and sailed away on the Howling Wolf after there easy victory on Goro Island, against an unknown pirate crew..._

_"Kiro, how long until it's ready" Kira moaned hanging over a chair inside the cabin, it was pouring of rain forcing the crew inside, luckily Tokko noticed before it kicked in "is it ready. how about now, now, n.o.w, NOW~"_

_"NO GOD DAMB IT!" Kiro shouted at the top of his lungs "they'll be ready soon, so shut up already, and no you can not munch on sweats until it's ready." Kira gave a big 'awww~'_

_So when the food was ready they started eating which took them around 10-25 minutes to eat, after that they were forced to stay in until the rain stopped and Kira sat where he mostly would, on the Howling Wolf''s figurehead..._

_"HAHAHAHA, it's ALIVE, IT'S A..." before the shaded man could Finnish he was slaughtered in one punch by a monster looking thing that you weren't able to see because of the dark room, but when the wires were pooled and sparked as the monster thing got up you were able to see it's face that looked half human, half android as it passed through the door entering the outside world for it's possible first time..._

_"Where we heading next, Mrs Navigator" Hana asked getting an answer from Tokko..._

_"Tono Island, but it will take a while to get there, then after that we head for logue town, then straight for the Grand Line, if possible?" Tokko explained to Hana and the crew who were butting in..._

_At the same time the android thing was slumping over a bumpy path which looked to reach a lively town, a spark came from his body showing his great big evil grin for half a second, the village looked to be having a party until..._

_"WHAT WAS THAT" Kira cried._

_"It looks that there is a storm heading our way so we will have to stay on an Island for a whole day until it goes, the islands called, Kriko Island, I heard it's a lively island, except from that mad scientist guy it's OK. so don't worry" Tokko explained in simple terms so that Kiro could understand "UNDERSTAND, Ki~ro, hehehe"_

_"Shut up cry baby" Kiro thought back._

_"IDIOT..."_

_"CRY BABY..."_

_And on..._

_As they landed on the island called Kriko Island they saw the storm slowly pass the island but its till wasn't safe because f all the thunder and tornadoes and whirlpools that started to form..._

_"Well ain't this a nice thing to watch" Tokko cried..._

_When the Hazel Pirates reached the first village all they could see was total destruction, the village was in flames and villagers voices could be heard but as screams..._

_"What happened here?" Kira asked..._

_"W..." Tokko screamed..._

_"Well that's great" Hana moaned..._

_"..." Kiro muttered..._

_"What t..." Korine said..._

_"Well this is screwed" Honzo moaned... _

_**00000000000000000000**_

_**This is the last part of the Goro Island Arc ...but it's mostly entering the next Arc ...which I'm still trying to think of a name for...**_

_**Well here it is the 13th Chapter...**_


	14. The Unbreakible Android

_**One Piece: Pirate Adventure**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**The Unbreakable Android**_

_**Doctor Halland Alive and the Target!**_

_The village on the unknown island was bursting up in flamed, screams could be heard, and gunfire too, also there was a mansion at the end of the village that was unharmed covered with chains..._

_"What t..." Kira muttered "Let's go..." Kira and the rest of the Hazel Pirates charged down the hill towards the unknown island to save the villagers from whatever is happening, as they reached the village... "Tokko, Kiro, help every living person out there, and take them to a safe spot, Hana, Korine and Honzo you guys will fight the problem with me got it." the rest of the Hazel Pirates nodded and split up, Kiro and Tokko, and Kira, Hana, Korine and Hanzo..._

_"AAAAARGH..." the android let out a great huge battle cry as it shot villagers from it's hand that was in the shape of a pistol, rifle, name a gun and it's there, even a cannon, then came most of the Hazel Pirates around a corner to stop when they saw the android murdering the villagers._

_"Is that a monster?, Hana get the right, Korine left, Hanzo get the things back, I'll take the front" kira ordered as the group got in position "attack!" they all charged at the android in an attempt to kick, but it dissapeared suddenly nowhere to be found causing a backfire, making Kira, Hana, Korine and Hanzo smash into each other "that hurts... ...but, what happened?..."_

_"That thing looked more like an robot or something to me" Korine said, Hanzo nodded in agreement "but that means someone created him, but who in this tiny island could do that?"_

_"I don't know, but i have a feeling we'll find out soon, anyway we should head to the spot Tokko and Kiro layed the villager that were still alive" Kira said as the group searched for the spot that Kiro and Tokko layed there living villagers..._

_"What happened, me vanish, what happened?" the android said to himself, a dark figure stood in the shadows of the empty room, he laughed wickedly, still in the shadows, then he spoke after he stopped laughing..._

_"You are now under my control, do what I say or I'll turn you off, i know where it is you mistake of a android" the figure was the mad scientist that was supposedly dead..._

_"You dead, how you live?" the android asked._

_"That was fake, you were supposedly to try that to show your evilness and you succeeded, but now i want you to do this, take down these guys" the mad scientist said holding the wanted papers of the Hazel Pirates, containing Kira, Kiro, Tokko and Hana "tell them before they die, Doctor Halland was there killer, HAHAHAHA..." And the Android dissapeared once again..._

_"Looks like there was only a few that survived this time, that's twice that we've seen a village go up in flames, but this time, it looks like the cause was stronger than them guys, we didn't even get there name did we, HAHAHAHA" Kira laughed "good job though Kiro, Tokko, if you want you both can have a rest." Kiro and Tokko nodded as they went back to the ship to rest while the rest watched the villagers, there were only around 10-25 villagers left, meaby more that they don't know..._

_In the middle of town a figure appeared, it appeared to be the Android, he looked confused, he was holding 4 wanted posters of the Hazel pirates looking at them then looking around him over and over again, finally he stopped and headed to the direction where the Hazel Pirates and villagers were..._

_"Are you all ok, tomorrow we'll get our cook to cook some food for you all, but i don't think we'll have enough to last for two days or so this time, we'll have to hurry and defeat our e..." before Kira could finish his sentence the land before him exploded as a figure popped out of the left over smoke showing the Android was back "it's the android!..."_

_"What is all that screaming?, don't tell me they were attacked, come on Kiro" Tokko worried as she leaped off the ship with Kiro and sprinted over to the villagers, hoping for there safety..._

_"You die, master said, me kill you" the Android spoke pointing towards the Hazel Pirates._

_"Come get me, guys let me have a shot at this, hehhe, __***level 2 swing***__" Kira swinged his katana at the Android who was unhurt because of his steel body "well that's just great, hehhe, mumma..."_

_"Is everything ok" Tokko screamed as she stopped before her crew along with Kiro, she saw Kira with his katana at the Androids shoulder and him having a worried face and the Android pointing his cannon on his left arm at Kira, BOOM, the cannon was fired at close range forcing Kira to jump back in a rush "I'm guessing nothings ok, then, he ...he ...he..."_

_"With his ability, we can RULE THE WORLD, WAHAHAHAHA" Dr. Halland laughed loudly raising his hands in the air as he faced the ceiling of the small room, before opening the door and leaving causally._

_"Guys, I'm gonna need a little help here, I've changed my mind" Kira explained in with a weak grin, the crew nodded and stepped forward, even Tokko._

_"__***koppu koppu giant disc***__" Kiro formed a floating glass disc and sent it towards the Android but was smashed into dust by the Androids steel body "damn, how are we gonna hurt it, tch." Tokko got ready to attack at the same time as Korine._

_"__***36 pound**__...__*****__" Tokko was saying..._

_"__***sh**__...__*****__" Korine was saying..._

_"__***...cannon***__" Tokko launched a whirlwind at the Android..._

_"__***...ot***__" Korine went to do a flying kick at the same time Tokko's whirlwind hit the Android making no damage but making it lose a little balance when Korine crushed fer feet into it's steel stomach crushing it into the ground but still making no scratches or dents... _

_"Hana, your turn" Kira stated as Hana walked forward to the grounded Android swinging her mallet around her fingers before gripping it and smashing it into the same spot, in the steel stomach creating a dent, but no noise came from the android, like it didn't feel pain, then suddenly Hana was sent flying into a house crashing through two walls, knocking her out..._

_"HANA!" Kira cried throwing his hand out in front of him trying to reach for her..._

_"That's it, no one messes with the woman i fancy, __***explosion***__" Hanzo held his gun in anger pulled the trigger without thinking of his next move and when the bullet reacher the Android it had no effect until the bullet exploded blasting the Android into a nearby house, when the smoke left the Android stood there with a huge dent in his arm, but in a second it was remade into a new arm as well as his stomach, he was unbreakable... _

_**000000000000**_

_**This time I ain't calling it Part I or Part II or so... ...it's just going to be called like normal...**_

_**List of the Hazel Pirates:**_

_**Captain: Kira: Katana.**_

_**Navigator: Tokko: Daggers.**_

_**Cook: Kiro: Koppu Koppu fruit.**_

_**Shipwright: Hana: Mallet.**_

_**Fighter: Korine: Feet (only)**_

_**Sniper: Hanzo: any part of body, pistol.**_


	15. Departure!

_**One Piece: Pirate Adventure**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Departure!**_

_**Death! and Departure!**_

_"We can't be defeated already, don't let the heavy rain stop, attack at the same time, __***level 7 giant swing***__" Kira cut the Android with a huge swing..._

_"__***Koppu koppu shard finally***__" Kori created a huge amount of glass shards to shoot at the Android..._

_"__***36 pound cannon***__" Tokko crushed the Android with her whirlwind, created by her dagger..._

_"__***explosion***__" Hanzo pulled the trigger shooting an explosion bullet to explode when hitting the Android..._

_"__***ground shot***__" Korine crushed her foot in the ground causing a huge ball of dirt to fly in the sky at kicking height Korine smashed her foot into it kicking it like a football sending it at the Android, all of the attacks hit at the same time causing smoke to develop around the area, showing nothing of what happened, is he defeated, injured, or unhurt..._

_"Is everyone okay?" Kira asked, slightly he could see everyone nodding, soon the smoke floated away and the Android was seen to have it's left arm ripped off as it layed on the floor, oil was leaking and you were able to see some wires and bolts and that kind of stuff, at the same moment the sun raised in the horizon as the rain started drizzling then finally stopped creating a rainbow at the other side of the village, finally showing what it looked like, it looked like a normal human with long black hair and had casual clothes on, but had blood red eyes "he doesn't look so evil now, now does he?"_

_"Me mad, hate sun, me leave" the Android said as it ran away giving the Hazel Pirates and the Villagers a surprised look "hate sun, hate sun, sun evil, HATE SUN, TO HOT..."_

_"now that was weird, looks like we have found it's weakness, heat, we can win now" Kira made a grin "but what can we use for heat?..."_

_"YOU IDIOT, what robot hates the heat, and you said it in front of your enemy, you stupid Android, i knew i should have used a human brain except from a monkey" Dr. Halland shouted throwing spanners and hammers at the clawed up Android "get back out there at night, GOT IT..."_

_The Hazel Pirated fed the villagers and went on petrol and watch out for the rest of the day and half of there food stock was out and then it became night, Kira was ready for battle "Hes here"_

_"I back, you die now, hahaha" laughed the Android it appeared before the Hazel pirates who were equipped with there weapons or none at all._

_"__***NOW***__" Kira shouted as the whole crew picked up a plate with hot food that layed on the floor and they charged towards the Android throwing the plate at it, causing it to scream in pain as the heat went through his body "all right, good job Kiro"_

_"I can't believe you forced me too burn it, WAAAH" Kiro cried "i am an idiot to let you do that, no i can't think like that, I'm an idiot to think like that"_

_"Hes the biggest idiot i know" Tokko moaned, the Android finally went off from overheat, but it wasn't over yet as you were able to hear, TICK TOCK, TICK TOCK "is that a BOMB, throw it away"_

_"AAAAAAARGH" Kira grabbed the Android and attempted to throw it away but collapsed as it was to heavy "your screwed, but I'm really screwed." Kira was stuck under the Android with the help of the rest of the crew he got separated "Kiro use your glass wall, NOW." Kira shouted as the last tick formed and at the same time Kiro created the biggest glass wall yet blocking them and the villagers from the explosion._

_"__***koppu koppu wall***__" Kiro said his attack with a grin..._

_"H was defeated, NO!..." Dr. Halland "i have only one way left, The Super Cannon." ran up the stairs and stopped when he reached the roof door opening it he saw a huge cannon facing the village he walked over to it and lighted it up "i wish i didn't have to use this, but there dead now, WAHAHAHA." and then it shot with a huge, BOOM, noise as it shot at the derection of the villagers and Hazel Pirates._

_"What the f***, __***level 7 giant swing***__" Kira cut the giant cannonball in half with a huge swing with his katana, Hazel and stopped Dr. Hallands last move, and now they knew where he was. "Tokko phone the marines, the rest stay here I'll finish this guy off, hehhe." Kira left the group while Tokko was moaning about 'I'm always the one doing this kind of stuff' as she left to phone the marines 10 minuted later Kira came back with a half dead body which was Dr. Halland, and 5 minuted after that they ran as 2 minutes later the marines landed on the island that they found out was called Collin Island and arrested Dr, Halland..._

_"What a good village, i hope they are safe in that village at the next town over" Tokko hoped "oh well"_

_"Kiro, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO ABOUT FOOD, we need food, we can only last half a week" Kira cried "what we gonna dooo..." Kira cried on._

_"Stop crying, Tokko said we will land on Tono Island soon, OK..." Kiro moaned "and I'm going to go make something now, we'll have to have steak..."_

_"Hahaha, pay the tax, or your gonna be thrown into the sharks" a looked to be marine captain laughed holding his hand in front of him as money was placed on it, then thrown in a barrel two marines were lifting, full with money nearly..._

_"So bored" Kira moaned "...so this place Tono Island, what;s i like, has it got the map of the Grand Line, I forgot all about that, so has it"_

_"Yeah, that's pretty much why were heading there but i heard that there's supposed to be a new marine captain who tripled the tax and it gets added 1,000 Beli a month, it's supposed to be full of marines" Tokko explained._

_"Well, that's great, i guess were heading for another battle then, hehehe" Kira giggled slightly while he stood up proud "let's battle, MARINES..."_

_**000000000000**_

_**The end of the little Arc, which I'll name now as, Android Arc...**_

_**Thanks for all the nice reviews guys, it makes me feel nice... ...next Arc will not be in Parts either, it will be like this tiny Arc which sadly started in the Goro Island arc...**_


	16. The Lyric Brothers

_**One Piece: Pirate Adventure**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**The Lyric Brothers**_

_**Party! and Captain John Silver**_

_The Hazel Pirates was at the horizon of Tono Island, where the evil Marine Captain holds his quarters, the island was huge and filled with life, Lights filled the island and the marine base was the thing that stood out the most. It was massive and there wasn't a spot of darkness instead was filled with light, even the flag._

_"They call that city Lightfield" Tokko explained "and as you can see it is filled with light, every penny goes to the lights, the place even has a history story; a long long time ago there was an old man who was gifted by the power of god the light or that's what everyone thought but it was actually the power of Satan the devil, the power of darkness. The real person gifted with gods power was a 30 year old man who was half killed after being blamed of murder and thought to be dead. That's how the story goes"_

_"What a long story, it sounds fake though" Korine moaned "right Kira~." Kira simply nodded and looked over to the island which they were about to land on but turned away fastly after being blinded by the light..._

_"The light might be the symbol of justice but it can backfire on the user and his loved ones" Hana explained in a saddening tone "so how are we gonna defeat the captain of the marines, Captain~"_

_"What over way is there, we attack straight on, hehehe..."_

_- Marine Base - - Lightfield -_

_"Sir, Blue Base has spotted a pirate in the horizon, there sure to land on our land soon" a vice marine captain said "and these prates are the rookie pirates the Hazel Pirates with the following_

_'Hazel Eyed Swordsman' Kira_

_Dead or Alive_

_35,000,000 Beli_

_'White Jacket' Hana_

_Dead or Alive_

_21,000,000 Beli_

_'Glass Man' Kiro_

_Dead or Alive_

_15,000,000 Beli_

_Tokko the 'Whirlwind'_

_Dead or Alive_

_15,000,000 Beli"_

_"Tell Blue Base to attack as fast as possible, WAHAHAHA..."_

_- Howling Wolf -_

_"Hanzo, it looks like were away to be shot by cannons!, snipe them" Tokko explained in a rush pointing towards the cannons that were at the harbour, 8 in counting and before they were able to light up the cannons they were shot from the cannon on board that was positioned at the front of the Holing Wolf facing in front._

_"Get the anchor, were here, hehehe~" Kira singed..._

_- Lightfield -_

_"It looks like the marines are doing it again, i think it was at a pub called Kira Pub" a villager said "sad isn't it." the other villager nodded sadly in agreement..._

_(SMASH)_

_"No!" the bar woman cried "don't take this away to, it's the only thing i have, to remember my dad by." The bar woman begged on her knees before getting butted into a table by a marine soldier._

_"Don't be silly, destroy the place, N..." before the marine could finish he fell to the deck his back cut in an X shape..._

_"__***level 8 X***__" Kira said holding his katana with a light grip "hey guys." Kira cut each marine onto the floor half dead in a flash and appeared beside the bar women at the other end "you okay~"_

_"Y-yeah, but you shouldn't have done that" the women explained, Kira showed a confused face, shrugged his shoulder and faced his crew who were at the other side looking bored as he returned his katana to it's scabbard "you should run, or you'll die"_

_"Not with my crew around, hehehe" in a flash Kira was at the other a side with his crew, the bar women left stunned as she let herself up "with them i can do anything i want that the world allows me, right guys." everyone of the Hazel Pirates nodded in agreement as most of them had smirks on there face._

_- Blue Base -_

_"WHAT!" the marine captain cried "they shot the cannon men from there own boat with a cannon and when they got here they defeated our men, and you just ran away take him to the cell!"_

_"No ...you can't do this to me ...this is not fair" the marine cried as he was dragged out of the room..._

_"Send the Lyric Brothers"_

_- Lightfield - - Kira Pub -_

_The Hazel Pirates got a free drink and so did the other costumers, soon it grew into a huge party with crap food though, until Kiro started cooking instead of the bar women._

_Bar women: Mono _

_Age: 19_

_BANG!_

_Everyone's attention was at the door of the bar, outside the bar was an army of marines there rifles were facing the villagers and the Hazel Pirates._

_"How can you people, party with a foul pirate, for that you will all die. FIRE!" The Marine in front screamed, all the marines pulled the rifles trigger._

_BANG!_

_"Kiro, make a shield with your glass powers" Kira ordered "Quickly"_

_"Right, captain" Kiro said, Kiro formed a fighting stance, his right palm faced the marines "__***koppu koppu giant shield***__," In front of the villagers and Hazel Pirates was a giant wall of ice shielding them against the bullets._

_"Good job, kid" Hanzo praised "now what do we do, captain"_

_"We jump over and fight, of course" Kira explained "Kiro, stay behind and protect the villagers for us, ok," Kiro nodded before the group ran off._

_The rest of the crew jumped higher than the glass wall and over, Kiro shouted out there next move "NOW!"_

_"__***level 7 giant swing***__" Kira called his mighty attack, Kira swang his katana as strongly as possible crushing a huge amount of unlucky marines in Kira's way..._

_"__***90... pound cannon***__" Tokko screamed out her attack, crushing the marines before her with a mighty whirlwind created by her own daggers..._

_"__***30 shots***__" Hanzo shouted his attack, he held his pistol in his right hand, shooting 6 times then reloading, Hanzo did the same thing until he had shot out exactly 30 bullets, killing around 30 men..._

_"__***earthquake***__" Hana called out her attack as she crushed the ground below her with her trusty hammer creating an earthquake that had around 30-40 marine victims..._

_"__***overkill***__" Korine striked her opponents with a fury of kicks, defeating the last gang of marines, only the captain was left to be killed..._

_"Kiro, you can close the wall now" Kira explained, the wall came down and Kiro was reunited with his crew mates "and now you will send a message to the top dog around here, if he hurts these villagers ever again, he will die!"_

_"Y-y-y-y-yes, Mr. pirate sir" the marine captain cried before sprinting off to his captain._

_"Shall we g..." before Kira could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a new foe._

_"Not so fast" the 1st one said "we are the lyric brothers, and you are dead!"_

_"Hahaha" the second one laughed._

_**000000000000**_

_**The end of the 16th chapter was pretty normal for my story... I didn't write a chapter in a while 'cause I was working on over stuff that is not a fan fiction...**_

_**The start of the (unnamed) arc! who are the Lyric brothers?.. find out next time on One Piece: Prates Adventure... Do you think I should give Kira something like second gear in his own way... do you know what I mean?...**_


	17. The Lyric Brothers Battle

_**One Piece: Pirate Adventure**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**The Lyric Brothers (Battle)**_

_**Real? and Fake?**_

_"We are the Lyric Brothers" said the 1st stranger who was kneeling down on the roof of some random building, he had green long hair that covered his left eye and he wore a fluffy black scarf, a black suit and a recorder in his hand, the one beside him looked exactly the same but with blue hair that covered his right eye "I'm Jin and this is Kai"_

_'More trouble' Kira thought "what do you want with these villagers"_

_"There money and there..." Jin paused for a bit, with an evil grin that went ear to ear "LIVES"_

_"No way" Kiro growled, gritting his teeth for a moment before jumping into battle "AAAAAAARGH"_

_"__***No, no no...**__" Kai whispered, in one swift song from the recorder from Jin, hundreds of the Lyric Brothers were surrounding the villagers and Hazel Pirates, they were either on the ground or on the buildings "Which ones REAL and which ones FAKE"_

_"WAHAHAHAHA" Jin laughed..._

_"Captain John Silver, sir" the average any day marine said, Captain John Silver nodded and the marine continued "the Lyric Brothers have began battling the Hazel Pirates and are winning for now, sir"_

_"Good work, soldier..." Captain Gold Silver smirked "all according to plan, WAHAHAHAHA..."_

_'Which one is the real Jin and which is the real Kai' Kira thought to himself, all the other crew mates were thinking the same thing 'we can't attack randomly or were gonna waste all our energy before the battle even begins'_

_'Hehe... it's working' Jin thought "there only choice is too attack randomly and then there gonna waste all there energy and they'll become an easy target, and it's unlikely that he'll notice this illusions only weakness!"_

_The Hazel Pirates stood confused, there eyes travelling left to right, up and down as far as the eye can see, until Kira noticed a mirror that was still in one place, the mirror was leaning on a pile of bricks along it face to either Jin or one of his illusions, but in the mirror stood nothing but the house 'what does this mean ...what if.'_

_"GUYS..." all attention went to Kira "i think i know how to find the real one." Kira grinned as far as he could, ear to ear "The illusions don't have a reflection, so if we use that mirror over there, we should be able to find the real thing in no time"_

_"Makes sense to me" Hana said._

_'How could i not think of that...' Tokko thought "hes supposed to be the dumb one in this crew, next to Kiro of cource"_

_"Good thinking Kira" Hanzo praised Kira's thinking._

_"I knew you would think of something, Kira" Korine flirted._

_"Yes" Kiro cheered._

_Kira walked over to the mirror, while the Lyric brothers were thinking hard 'damn, they found the moves only weakness.' Jin thought._

_Kira pointed the mirror to ever spot the Lyric Brothers appeared to be and finally they were found right in front of them, one house away from there old position "found yah"_

_Kira ran towards the Lyric brothers and at the right time, he crouched down and springed into a huge jump, but when he was away to land on the house the Lyric brothers done something else._

_"__***teleportation***__" and with another song from the recorder by Kai this time Kira dissapeared, leaving the rest of the crew shocked "should I separate you all, yes I should, hehehe"_

_And one after one, the Hazel Pirates were teleported to different locations on the island, Kira was teleported to the forest behind the marine base where all the wild animals lived._

_"What happened, one minute I was there and the next I'm..." Kira paused for a moment "where am i, wait isn't that the Marine Base, I guess I'll just destroy them then find the others"_

_Kira began walking over to the marine base. but what he didn't know was the wild animals following him, waiting for the right moment to attack..._

_Kiro was teleported in the beach on the east side of the island, meaning the right of the marine base, but not into the sand but into the water "I'm drowning, i'm drowning..."_

_Tokko was teleported on top of the marine base, where all the cannons were "out of all the places it had to be here, i hope the rest of the crew are safe ...tch..."_

_Hana was teleported right beside the marine gate, but there was one problem, she was inside the marine base "Well ...we were travelling here anyway..."_

_Hanzo was teleported at the end of the village, just at the beginning of the path to the marine base "Well my best option is to go to the marine base, and make some noise..."_

_Korine was teleported to the left of the marine base, the west of the island, the west was a forest just like the north, behind the marine base "Kira, where are you." Korine cried..._

_Meanwhile the Lyric Brothers teleported themselves back to Captain John Silver to tell him the news "WHAT ...so by what you just told me, it means they have been teleported all over this island, and they might even be in this base"_

_"Kind of, sir" Jin said._

_"SEARCH FOR THEM YOU DUMBASSES OR I'LL TELEPORT YOU TO HELL, GO, GO ...GO!" Captain John Silver shouted, the Lyric Brothers sprinted out as fast as they could..._

_Meanwhile Kira continued to proceed to the marine base, while the wild animals followed him without him noticing "so boring, how long until I get there"_

_Kira continued to proceed until he came to a stop because of the wall in front of him "__***level 7 giant swing***__" i a swift cut from his katana the wall was cut into hundreds of pieces that went tumbling down, Kira returned the katana into the scabbard before proceeding forward..._

_Meanwhile Kiro had woke up after drowning, but he wasn't a ghost or he wasn't in heaven or even hell, he was alive and well "where am i"_

_There was two figures leaning over him, one small and one bigger..._

_Meanwhile Tokko was hiding in a barrel while marine soldiers were checking the roof, she could hear there voices "i can't believe them Lyric Brothers"_

_"I know, they mess up all the time" another marine said "it's quite sad to tell the truth"_

_'Safe for now' Tokko thought 'it looks like the Lyric Brothers have told the Marine Captain the news...'_

_Meanwhile Hana had opened the giant door to find a group of marines behind "this will be quick"_

_As the door shut you were able to hear the screams from the marines, and when the door shut the screaming stopped as well 'what did I say'_

_**000000000000**_

_**The end, hope you enjoyed.**_

_**please continue to read my story longer, thank you. Sorry if there's a lot of mistakes, I kinda made this at night time...**_


	18. Strike of the Hazel Pirates

_**One Piece: Pirate Adventure**_

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Strike of the Hazel Pirates**_

_**Marine Base and the Battle Continues**_

_The Hazel Pirates have been split up, across the island, Kira to the north forest, Kiro at the east beach, Tokko on top of the Marine Base roof, Hana at the Marines Base Gate, Hanzo at the south village and finally Korine at the West Forest, Kira has destroyed the marines base wall at the back and entered the base, Kiro has awoken from drowning in the sea to be surrounded by 2 people, 1 small and the other big, Tokko is hidden in a barrel while marine soldiers patrol the roof, Hana has defeated some marine soldiers and is proceeding forward through Marine Base, Hanzo has decided and has started to head to the Marine Base where he thinks the others will be and Korine has also decided to go to marine base to find her love, Kira!_

_"KIRA! KIRA!" Korine cried "my throats hurting, BUT I WANT GIVE UP"_

_Korine proceeded her search, even though her throat was killing her, she stopped infront of the marine base wall "i bet hes here, __***axe kick***__," Korine jumped above the wall and lifted her right leg upto her head, as she fell she crushed the wall with her leg like it was an axe "Kira, i'll be there soon"_

_BANG!_

_"What was that"Korine said as she looked to her right, at the corner of the marine base smoke was filling the air, then suddenly KIRA! was shooting through the smoke and into the wall, crushing the wall behind him._

_Kira was now covered over rocks so much you could only see his foot, Korine was speechless "..."_

_Meanwhile in the east, at a small house near the beach a small girl and her mother was saying good bye to a certain someone, that's right it was Kiro 'Little Kally and aunt Nel, bye'_

_As Kiro ran away his eyes were filled with tears, as they hit the sand they left marks that followed him to the marine base, when he stopped at the marine bases gate he rubbed his tears away "Kira, Tokko and the rest, I'll be meeting you soon, __***koppu koppu hand of glass***__," Kiro created a huge hand figure made of glass that covered his right hand and stretched outwards, Kiro formed a fist, and so did the glass hand figure, and then Kiro crushed the wall with his glass hand figure with one powerful punch, knocking out 3 marine men who were patrolling "sorry about that guys, have a good sleep"_

_Kiro left the men knocked out and continued to look for his crew mates 'i hope you guys are okay'_

_"What a foolish girl, you were right when you said she was in love with Hazel Eyed Swordsman Kira" Kai said "caught so easily be your illusions"_

_"Yes, i am always right" Jin said, the two were looking down from a window at a pirate girl who looked to be picking up stuff from mid air, and you were right, it's Korine._

_"Kira!, Kira!" Korine cried as she picked up the bricks one by one and throwing them to any random places to save Kira 'what could have done this, that's not what matters right now (shakes head), I'll save you'_

_Meanwhile Tokko was free to leave here hiding place, the barrel and waked down the stairs the led her to a corridor "Hmm, where am i, there are 1, 2... 7 rooms, one or two looks big while the rest look small, i bet that some of the small ones are only cupboards"_

_Tokko continued to walk forward before her ears caught onto some foot steps 'sound like there are 5-7 of them, better hide'_

_Tokko opened the door to her left slowly and closed the door behind her as quietly as possible, after taking a peek out side she investigated the room she was in, it was indeed a cupboard 'i was right, I'm so smart, should i attack from behind or just let them pass hm...'_

_"Stupid pirates, when I find one of them I'll rip there throat out, it's nothing for me" the marine soldier said in his honer ""there easy, well they have to be if there in the weak east blue"_

_"you know, we are from and are in the east blue" another marine said "so in a way you just called yourself weak"_

_"Shut up..."_

_'I really want to kick there ass, ...' Tokko smashed through the door, getting the attention from the marine soldiers but not for long as they were cut multiple times by Tokko and were knocked out "that is the power of Tokko, hehe"_

_Meanwhile at Captain John Silvers office "so there all here, The Lyric Brothers are fighting the lover girl, Tokko the Whirlwind is at the top floor, White Jacket Hana at the bottom floor, Glass Man Kiro has broken in from the east, so it's only the Captain and some other guy that's missing"_

_Meanwhile Hanzo had reached the gate of the marines base "Finally here, the road is longer than i thought, why couldn't the base be a little bit closer, aren't they supposed to protect the villagers, they'll be tired before they even get there whoo..."_

_"__***explosion***__" Hanzo called his attack, what he shot out his pistol was not a normal bullet but a self made bullet that will explode if it touched anything at high speed._

_BANG!_

_Hanzo walked through the destroyed gate and entered the marine base._

_Meanwhile Kira had noticed Korine picking up, nothing?_

_"What is she doing, KORINE!" Kira shouted, Korine came to a stop._

_"I thought i heard, Kira?" Korine said to herself, as she looked at her right she saw Kira? "What but if your there then who is this?"_

_Korine went to feel under the rubble Kira's forehead to see it disappear 'an illusion'_

_"An illusion?, it must be the Lyric Brothers or what ever there called" Kira said._

_"That's what i think as well, but?.." Korine looked around herself "where are they?..."_

_Meanwhile Kiro had broken through another wall the leaded inside the base, on the bottom floor "Hehe... this is easy"_

_But was it really, of course not, where was he... the dinner hall "Crap, there are... I can't even count that high"_

_"What an idiot, you came to the wrong place kid" a marine said "don't worry little kid, your mummy will see you soon, cause we'll track her down a slaughter her too, and if you just let us kill you now we won't keep you alive to see her death"_

_"Blah blah blah... out your fists where your mouth is fat ass" Kira growled "__**koppu koppu shard dance**__," Kiro created hundreds of glass shards that floated in the air before he forced them to shoot at his enemies, defeating them all in a flash Kiro moved on._

_**0000000000000000000000**_

_The End..._

_Did you like, well i did, Haha Korine was tricked by the Lyric Brothers,_ _**dthehalfdragon**__, i would like to thank you for all the nice reviews you have gave me, thank you..._


	19. Hanzo VS Honk

_**One Piece: Pirate Adventure**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Hanzo Vs Honk**_

_**The Hippo Man and Hooded Marine**_

_The destruction in the Tono Island's Marine Base continues as Kira and Korine have been reunited and they face there old enemy from the village, the Lyric Brothers, Kiro has stormed through the marine bases kitchen and passed without a scratch, Tokko has defeated a few Pirates and is still on the top floor, Hana has entered the base and has left a row of knocked out marines behind her, Hanzo has passed the gate and is away to open the door that will lead him to his crew mates..._

_"Who's there, i know your there" Kira shouted out, he seemed to be speaking to nothing, until the Lyric Brothers appeared in thin air, right in front of both Kira and Korine "you guys-again"_

_'How?, did he know' Korine thought to herself 'that's my Kira~'_

_"You found us, but can you defeat us" Jin said, Kira nods "i thought-WAIT-yo think you can win-hahaha"_

_Kai laughs along with his brother, Kira confused tilts his head "how is that... funny"_

_"Haha, all right, we've cal-hahaha" Jin continued to laugh, Kira tilted his head in confusing-again._

_'This is going nowhere' Korine thought to herself "Kira, shouldn't we attack, sir~." Kira nods, and does a hand sign that in a way said 'attack...'_

_Meanwhile at the front door of the marine base, Hanzo had entered the base to find a bunch of half dead bodies lying everywhere "what the, it must be one of my crew mates ...hmm..."_

_CRASH!_

_"What the..."_

_Right in front of Hanzo was a huge (chubby) man who fell through the second floor, floor and the bottom floors roof, somehow the huge man gets back up with out a scratch or anything "not again"_

_He wore baggy, grey shorts, a top the was stained with food so much you couldn't even tell the true colour and he had no hair "who are you." He asked._

_"Me, i'm Hanzo, i belong to the Hazel Pirates, my captains name is Kira, my lo-i mean the fighter is called Korine, the navigator is Tokko and the shipwright is Hana" Hanzo explained "and that's the hole crew for ya"_

_"Huh-where have i heard all of that before-wait a minute- did you say the Hazel Pirates" the Huge Man asked, staring at young man with his meaty eyes, Hanzo Nodded with a cheerful smile "then your my-pray"_

_The Huge Man ran towards Hanzo, for his size, he was pretty fast, not just that strong, even though Hanzo dodged he could feel a killing wind behind the Huge man and when the Huge Man stopped he had all ready crushed through the front door "that's-some power you've got on ya"_

_"You bet, I'm the strongest man in this base, but not the best unfortunately but soon, I will be" the Huge Man said._

_"What's your name?" Hanzo asked._

_"Honk Heavnly!" Honk answered._

_"Nice to meat you-Honk" Hanzo smirked "it's sad that we had to be enemies-are ya ready for a beating"_

_"Hahaha-you beat me-your asking for it-__***kaba kaba rock throw***__" The Honk's that we knew, was __no more, he was... half... Hippo? His ears were those of a hippo, so was his hands, but some how, he was standing up, he even had the tail._

_"A devil fruit, the Kaba Kaba Fruit, so your a hippo man" Hanzo said, the new Honk's nodded 'yes.'_

_The conversation never lasted long for, the Hippo Honks had ripped out a huge rock from the outside (where he is) and shot it through the air, the direction was a straight target to Hanzo's head, Hanzo ducked as fast as he could, ut that didn't stop it hitting the top of his head, splitting his head open, blood gushed down his left eye "ahhhhhh-it hurts-damn it"_

_Hanzo at this time was rolling on the floor his hands at his injury and his legs tucked in while he rolled left to right "you are weak-that is what i think-defeated already-huh?"_

_"Not yet" Hanzo said, he was back on his feet and his hands were covered in blood, just like the left side of his face "__***net bullet***__." Hanzo had his pistol pointing at Hippo looking Honk, and without hesitation he pulled the trigger firing the bullet out the pistol and into Honk's shoulder._

_"Aaaaargh-oww,aah" Honk cried as he fell to his but, but this wasn't an ordinary bullet it was a net, the only hurtful bit is the impact, not that swore because it's a fake bullet, but it still hurts._

_"It looks like your busy being tied up, so I'm gonna go now-see ya" Hanzo left Honk's on the ground outside, in the net alone, while Hanzo had already got out of his sight._

_"Let's just hope he doesn't escape that before we finish destroying the base..._

_Meanwhile Hana has stopped in front of a new enemy, this enemy was an normal sized human with marine clothing and a hood that hid his face._

_"Are you one of the Hazel Pirates?, if I'm right your name would be-White Jacket Hana" The Hooded Marine said "that means your my target, so you will die soon, any last wishes"_

_"You've got some mouth on you" Hana said with a cheerful smile "__***mallet kill***__"_

_Hana swinged her mallet towards the Hooded Marine in hope of defeating him in one strike, but the Hooded Marine stopped the attack with his pole "no way!"_

_"I told you, you would die" the Hooded Marine said "now for that, you don't get a last wish"_

_"Tch" Hana growled before hoping backwards 2 times "let's try this again, __***mallet kill***__." Hana tried the same move again, but it came out with the same results as last time, but she didn't give up and tried over and over again._

_'Damn, why ain't it working' Hana growled after her last try, hoping 2 steps backwards and taking a little time to breath "__***hells judgement***__." Hana sprinted towards the Hooded Man again but this time, she attacked from under, except for swinging it from the side, Hana swang from underneath, catching the Hooded Marine off guard and getting a direct hit on the chin, the Hooded mar_ine _flew upwards "_***hammer***." Once again Hana swinged the hit the Hooded Marine, but this time she swang from above and hit the stomach, which crushing him into the wall "did that do it?..."

**000000000000**

_**Hi guys, the big fights begin.**_

_**Is Honk going to come back or not, find out on the next chapter of...**_

_**Is the Hooded Marine out for the count, find out on the next chapter of...**_

_**Will Kira and Korine fight and defeat the Lyric Brothers, find out on the nect chapter of...**_

_**ONE PIECE: PIRATES ADVENTURE!**_

_**I will not be putting any more chapters untill i finish cleaning up the previous chapters of there mistakes, but don't worry... the story will not be ending any time soon... thank you**_


	20. level 6

_**One Piece: Pirate Adventure**_

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Level 6...**_

_**Kira Vs the Lyric Brothers and the Return of Honk**_

_That bastard, Honk thought, 'll get you for this._

_"AAARGH" Honk took a mighty step out of the now destroyed net and stomped through the base to find his enemy._

_"Where am I?" Hanzo asked, this was the 17th time he got lost, when all he had to do to get to the stairs was go straight ahead "how do i keep getting lost like this, o'well..."_

_Meanwhile at the East of the Base at the dinner hall, a young boy left a trail of bodies behind him in the dinner hall "i thought they would put up a bigger fight than that" said Kiro._

_Kiro left the room and headed to the back of the base, soon he reached the middle point..._

_"I'm lost... again" Hanzo said disappointed "WHERE THE FUCK AM I!..."_

_"Who was that?, hmm..." Kiro asked, Kiro sprinted over to the voice of the person he heard shout 'where the fuck am I'._

_"No ones here, he must have left, it sounded like... Hanzo" Kiro said to himself, Kiro went looking for Hanzo..._

_Meanwhile Kira and Korine faced up to The Lyric Brothers._

_"Come down here you ASSHOLES" Kira shouted offensively to the Lyric Brothers "ok then, your asking for it"_

_"Shut up, kid" Jin said "why don't you come up here, or can you not get up here"_

_"I don't need to go up there" Kira smirked._

_"What are you talking about." Kai asked._

_"__***level 6 cannon***__..."_

_Meanwhile Honks had reached the half way point at the bottom floor of the marine base "SNIPER BITCH! WHERE ARE YOU?" Honk's asked._

_Hes back, crap, Hanzo thought._

_Who was that, was it, it didn't sound like him, wait did that guy say, 'sniper bitch', he must be talking about Hanzo, so hes after honzo huh!, Kiro thought, don't even try it, dumb ass._

_Kiro ran off to the direction Honk's shouted out 'SNIPER BITCH! WHERE ARE YOU?'..._

_Meanwhile Tokko was still on the top floor "what should i do now, i bet if i keep going downstairs, I'll be attacked, but i can't see any other way out except suicide, what should i do..."_

_Meanwhile Hana was still fighting the mystery marine with a pole as a weapon, damn, this is taking longer than i thought, Hana thought._

_"Do you give up yet." the Hooded Marine asked._

_"Never!" Hana screamed._

_"__***7 combo***__" the Hooded Marine called his attack, he swinged his pole to his left, but Hana was able to dodge in time, but then Hana was hit from above in the back of the head and then again in the face, sending her in the air, then she was poked twice in the stomach,then to finish her off the Hooded Marine hit Hana's right cheack with the back of the pole and then swinged his pole downwards, crushing Hana into the ground, the ground before Hana crumbled..._

_Meanwhile Kira shouted out his attack, an attack never seen before... Kira got into a fighting stance, his right hand at the back holding the katana towards the Lyric Brothers, his left hand straight out facing the Lyric Brothers._

_"AAA-RGH" Kira screamed, Kira's right hand went in front while his left went behind, it was so fast a gust of air shot towards the Lyric Brothers, the air looked like a giant sphere, when it reached contact with the Lyric Brothers and the base, the base and the Lyric Brothers were sent flying..._

_Meanwhile Tokko was falling from Kira's attack "WHAT THE FUCKS HAPPENING!"_

_"Huh, SHIT! TOKKO" Kira cried._

_"This is bad, Kira" Korine said the obvious "what do we do?"_

_"Wait a second, TOKKO!" Kira shouted before jumping to save Tokko, Kira was able to jump high enough to catch Tokko and landed safely "are you all right"_

_"WAS THAT YOU, YOU DUMBASS" Tokko screamed as she escaped Kira's hands._

_"Sorry" Kira apologized..._

_Meanwhile Kiro had found the person he was looking for, well, actually both of them, Honk's had found Hanzo, they were staring at each other, it was like a cat fighting, the one who gets scared first loses "fat bastard, won't to leave my crew mate alone"_

_"Kiro?" Hanzo asked._

_"Hey there, need some help." Kiro asked._

_"If you want too" Hanzo said "This guys able to turn into a hippo, for his fat and strength, he could move pretty fast by the way"_

_"Is that so, let's get him, Hanzo" Kiro smirked._

_"Yeah, Yeah" Hanzo also smirked._

_"Who the hell do you guys think you are, there might be only one of me and two of you, but I'm still gonna kick your asses" Honk's smirked..._

_**0000000000000000000000**_

_**The End!**_

_**I know I said that i would be fixing my other chapters, but that was pretty boring, and I wasn't quite good at it, so here it is, the 20th chapter!**_

_**Finally, Kira shows off his best move, did you like that move, I sure did, I also liked the Hooded Marine Vs Hana or the Hooded Marine OWNING Hana action part...**_

_**One Piece is getting better and better, pretty bad about the 4 week hiatus though, wonder what new moves Luffy will learn, I'll just have to wait to find out... Liambt out.**_


	21. TheMarineCaptain SteelFeet L Strongleg

_**One Piece: Pirate Adventure**_

_**Chapter 21**_

_**The Marine Captain 'Steel Feet' Lorry Strongleg**_

_**Captain Strongleg and the Fury of Honk**_

_Honk was furious, streaming smoke, shot out his ear and evaporated in the air "YOU BASTARDS, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"_

_"Calm down, Hippo Man, no need for the swearing" Kiro giggled._

_"Wise kid, HUH!" Honk shouted "let's see you act like that after i kick your ass and hand you in for your bounty, your not laughing now, ARE YAH!"_

_"Shut up" Hanzo said "*Lightning Bullet*." Hanzo pointed his pistol towards Honk, and pulled the trigger, it wasn't a bullet that came out though, it was an electric wave, when it striked Honk, he was paralyzed "Kiro, attack now, while hes paralyzed" _

_"GOT IT!" Kiro smirked "*koppu koppu slash*." Kiro shot towards Honk, his right was covered in glass in the shape of a sword, Kiro swung his sword at Honk, but in a flash, Honk disappeared and reappeared behind Kiro, and whacked him in the head, sending him into the floor "AAARGH!"_

_"KIRO!" Hanzo cried out loud..._

_Meanwhile Kira and Korine had met up with Tokko._

_"Hey, so who were you fighting?" Tokko asked._

_"Those guys who call themselves the Lyric Brothers" Korine answered._

_"That should have beat them though, i think" Kira said, not totally trusting himself "I'll check." while Kira, Korine and Tokko went looking for the Lyric Brothers, Hana was having some trouble of her own..._

_"(Cough) bastard" Hana roared "get that pole off me"_

_"No! now come with me" the Hooded Marine ordered._

_"Who do you think you are" Hana said, she smacked the pole away from her and shot backwards "I'm no weakling, you fucking marine, prepare to die!"_

_Meanwhile all the marines that were at the top of the base were falling..._

_"What was that, damn, I'm falling! AAARGH!" the Captain shouted, The Marine Captain lifted his foot above his waist, his bottom of his shoe was pure steel "*steel landing*." The captain shot the the floor with his foot, the Marine Captain landed with no injuries "now, i hope the map of the grand line is OK"_

_"Huh?" Kira asked "who are you?"_

_"Huh? 'Hazel Eyed Swordsman' Kira, i found you" the Marine Captain said "yeah, i am Marine Captain 'Steel Feet' Lorry Strongleg, and you are? DEAD!" Captain Strongleg shot towards Kira, Korine and Tokko with the intent to kill..._

_Meanwhile Hana was still fighting for her life against the Hooded Marine "*fury of the mallet*." Hana shot towards the Hooded Marine, holding her mallet in her right hand tight she threw a fury of attacks, CLANG! Hana's mallet shot threw the roof, but the Hooded Marines pole shot backwards._

_"Huh? how did you?.." the Hooded Marine asked._

_Meanwhile Kiro and Hanzo faced Honk... "WAHAHAHA! weaklings"_

_"Is that so, what is that scar across you body" Hanzo smirked._

_"Huh? AAARGH!" Honk's cried, Kiro had made a giant cut, from waist to shoulder "WHEN DID... YOU BASTARD!" Hanzo went crazy, he shot towards Hanzo but in a flash, Hanzo's pistol shot a bullet threw Honk's chest "AAARGH!"_

_"Game Over" Hanzo murmured, a couple seconds later, Kiro stood up and walked over to Hanzo "you okay"_

_"I'm fine" Kiro grinned..._

_Hana forced her body to walk forward, gravity was forcing Hana into the ground, but Hana still stood, 'i... can only last a minute at the most, and if i can't finish by then, I'll... LOSE' Hana thought, tears formed around her eyes._

_"DIE!" the Hooded Marine shouted, while he was sprinting towards Hana, Hana was struggling to stand up, but in the end she was able to move her right leg and blast the Hooded Marine through the roof "WAAAH!"_

_"*leg shot*" Hana shouted out her attack "finally... finished." Hana collapsed to the floor..._

_Kira, Korine and Tokko faced up to captain 'Steel Feet' Lorry Strongleg... _

_"Huh? fresh meat" Captain Strongleg "*steel shot*." Captain Strongleg attacked with a flying kick, but Kira grabbed Korine and Tokko and dodged by hoping backwards._

_"Hey, tell me when your going to attack" Kira moaned._

_"I did, i actually shouted out my attack" Captain Strongleg said._

_"Oh, yeah... but that doesn't matter, why do you attack?" Kira asked._

_"Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm a marine captain... and you are wanted" Captain Strongleg answered._

_"Huh? you're a marine captain, damn" Kira moaned..._

_Meanwhile Kiro and Hanzo were walking through the corridor, when they found Hana on the floor, her mallet in the roof, a pole in the distance and a hole in the roof, with a Hooded Marine hanging off._

_"What happened?" Hanzo asked._

_"Hanzo, Kiro, i won" Hana smiled..._

_"What happened to the Marine Base" asked a man "it's been demolished, IT MUST BE THEM PIRATES"_

_"YEAH, GO GET THEM, KIRA!" screamed the bar lady..._

_

* * *

_

_**The End... The Story Continues...**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and whole story in fact...**_

_**How many more chapters do you want the fight between Kira and Captain Strongleg, please answer?, cause I'll probably make it short or something, or to big, and i don't want that.**_

_**YES! One Piece is back, i wonder how luffy got that giant scar at his chest, and now Zoro has a scar in his right eye, Nami and Nico Robin are pretty as ever, Sanji has a beerd, Usopp looks like an old man, chopper? how can he even believe they were luffy and that, come on, but that's one piece... Brook's doing a concert, but they havn't shown Franky! I can't wait for the next chapter!**_

_**See ya!**_


	22. The Crew Together

**_One Piece: Pirate Adventure_**

**_Chapter 22_**

**_The Crew Together_**

**_The Hazel Pirates Vs 'Steel Leg' Lorry Legstrong_**

**_"Kira, you can do it" Tokko cheered Kira on._**

_"Thanks" Kira said, he glared at Captain Strongleg._

_"HAHAHA! you look at me like I'm some weakling in your way of your dream, Hahaha!" Captain Strongleg laughed._

_"That's right" Kira said fiercely__"__***level 4 stab***__" Kira strikes Captain strongleg in a flash, but his stabbing attack failed and Captain strongleg after dodging to Kira's left, striked Kira with his elbow and shot him into a broken wall creating a creator around him._

_"ouch, that hurts... that guys... strong" Kira said with difficulty "AAARGH." Kira sprinted towards Captain strongleg with his fists ready._

_"__***steel explosion**__*" Captain strongleg called his attack, holding his hands wide in front of him, as soon as kira was a few inches far he was struck in the chest by Captain strongleg's palm, and as soon there was contact, there was an explosion, blasting Kira back to the same wall as before, but this time he was sent flying threw the wall and threw a few others, he went through around 6 walls before crashing into the floor, creating a huge trail, Kira was covered in smoke "that shut you up, hahaha!"_

_"KIRA!" Korine cried loudly._

_"No... way" Tokko was shocked like no other..._

_Meanwhile Honk and Kiro and Hana who had now woke up was searching for the rest of the crew._

_"Honk... Hana... where are we" Kiro asked._

_"Eh! i thought you knew" Honk said._

_"Don't ask me" Hana said_

_"SHIT! were lost!" Kiro shouted._

_"Why don't be we blow our way out, " Honk said._

_"Yeah..." a few seconds later the three had broken there way outside, but to see Kira collapsed on the floor, Tokko and Korine helplessly standing in shock, a few steps away from them stood Captain Strongleg "K-K-K-K... KIRA!"_

_"It's Kiro and the rest" Tokko said._

_"HELP KIRA!" Korine screamed._

_Meanwhile the villagers were asking why the pirates had been screaming._

_"Huh, what's wrong, there shouting... no crying 'Kira" a villager said._

_"Oh no" the Bar Women said._

_Meanwhile back at the (used to be) Marine Base..._

_"YOU BASTERD! __***koppu koppu waterfall**__*" Kiro striked with an unimaginable amount of glass shards, striking down like a water fall, Captain Strongleg disappeared in the shards of glass._

_"__***steel gaurd***__"__the shards surrounded Captain Stronglegs body, he stood there unharmed._

_"No way" Kiro muttered._

_"KIRO, HES A STEEL MAN!" Tokko shouted._

_"How... will we hurt him then?" Honk's asked._

_"HAHAHA! my body is made of steel because of the Hagane Hagane Fruit (Steel Steel Fruit), and my body is covered in explosives"_

_"Hes, unbeatable... we gotta get out of..." Korine was saying..._

_"__***level 1 swift**__*..." Kira was back on his feat and at the other side of Captain Strongleg, he returned his katana into the scabbard, Captain Strongleg's cheek was gushing of blood, Kira had hit Captain Strongleg._

_"People with devil fruit can only use there ability when they want to, a surprise attack is the best weapon, you couldn't react in time, so i was able to hit you before you could turn into steel, but now that you know that I'm here, my attack won't hurt you, but, you know when to react to my attack... but what about there's!" Kira explained._

_"AAARGH" Captain Strongleg cried._

_"__***mallet kill/shot/koppu koppu shard dance***__" Hana, Hanzo and Kiro striked, all effecting Captain strongleg majorly, Captain Stronleg was weak, but still able to attack, but then Kira striked._

_"__***level 6 cannon***__" after the final attack, Captain Strongleg was defeated and sent flying threw hundreds of walls finally stopping when another marine caught him._

_"Hey there, don't worry there rookies, it's okay, I'm not after yous, we were sent here to jail this guy, thanks... we will not do anything else than what we were ordered to do" the marine said._

_"Eh!" Kira murmured._

_"Bye" The marine left quietly with his army of men..._

_"Amazing, yous did it" Tokko said._

_"It was nothing, the only reason we won was because i was able to sneak in a sneak attack, after that he was a sitting duck, without all of yous it would have been impossible to beat him" Kira explained "thanks guys"_

_"No problem, captain" Hana said._

_"hehe" Kiro smirked._

_"Good job captain" Honk's said._

_"KIRA!" Korine shouted in happiness._

_"Dood job... captain" Tokko said..._

_"It's finaly over..." Kiro said..._

_

* * *

_

_**The End, sorry for the long delay, didn't really feel like making a new chapter for some strange reason, but here's the next chapter, sadly the next chapter will be the last chapter of this arc, but there will be more. no worries, soon they'll arrive in the grand line.**_

_**The newest chapter of one piece was great wasn't it, but another week break, oh man, and Hunter X Hunter has still not returned, if anyone knows when the new chapter of Hunter X Hunter will come out, please tell me!**_


	23. The Red Bull Pirates Strike

_**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Liam here and I am back with the next chapter, ENJOY!**_

_**One Piece: Pirate Adventure**_

_**Chapter 23**_

_**The Red Bull Pirates Strike!**_

_**To the Next Destination!**_

_As the battle comes to an end, the marines arrive surprisingly letting the Hazel Pirates leave the island without trouble, Now the crew say there goodbyes to the good people of Tono Island..._

_"Now to the next island..." Tokko said "...Kakoon Island"_

_"Tokko, what's that place like?" Kira asked._

_"They say that there are two countries, Joul and Fin..." Tokko said "...both of them have been in war for years, also there are a lot of bandits and there's a 99% chance you'll meat at least 3 pirate crews there!"_

_"Awesome!..." Kira and Kiro said in amazement._

_"How long until we arrive then?" Hanzo asked politely._

_"HM... about 9-12 hours considering how fast we go" Tokko answered "I'm going to my room, no one come in unless there's an emergency." Tokko leaves silently and enters the door to the lobby where all the rooms are, there were 6 rooms and 2 beds in each, Kiro and Kira were forced to share the rest are on there own, until a new member joins._

_"MAN... I'm bored, hey Kira, want to battle?" Kiro asked as he walked over to Kira who was lying on the floor bored._

_"Alright, BRING IT!" Kira slammed his palm against the floor as he rised to the fight, the two got into fighting stances, they were about 15-20 inches away from each other, Kira charged, his katana still in the scabbard._

_"__***koppu koppu guard***__"__as Kiro roared out his attack glass shot out from the floor in front of him stopping Kira to charge towards him, instead Kira was forced to jump, while in the air Kira was in a bad position "__***koppu koppu stab***__." Kiro roared out his attack while his glass guard still stood, a spear looking glass object shot out of Kiro's hand and flew towards Kira who was forced to raise his guard, but... it wasn't a guard, it was an attack, Kira's right foot touched the top of Kiro's glass wall and Kira leaped into the air a little further than Kiro's glass spear and was safe Kira swinged his sword, but Kiro dodged it by making a glass shield from his left hand, Kira never gave up though, he continued to put more power into the attack..._

_"__***level 4 crush***__"__after Kira roared out his attack, his sword glowed blue and went 2x the strength it was a minute ago, Kiro's glass smashed into pieces and he was forced to crash against the tables and chairs, making a right mess of things "didn't even have to use the sharp side." Kira smirked._

_"Oh... Man, what was that?" Kiro moaned "IT'S NOT OVER YET!" Kiro ad Kira continued there meaningless fight while everyone else was waiting board for the next island, then all the sudden..._

_BANG!_

_"PIRATES!" Hanzo shouted at the top of his voice, the whole crew ran to the deck, there was a pirate ship in the horizon, shooting cannonballs, but luckily they were missing._

_"HANZO, get to the cannon and fire back" Tokko ordered._

_"But it's in my room!" Hanzo moaned._

_"Why is it there?" Tokko asked._

_"YOU MADE ME PUT IT THERE, I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU, BECAUSE OF YOU I HAVE TO SQUEEZE MY WAY INTO BED!" Hanzo shouted._

_"There's no time, Hanzo, Kiro, come with me... we're going to have to lift it to the deck and fire back, COME ON!" Kira ordered, the three ran down and did there job while Hana and Tokko were left watching the pirates move, Tokko took out a telescope, and found out that it was the Red Bull Pirates, there the newest but most feared pirate known around these parts, When Kira and that got out the cannon and placed it on the deck, Tokko was quickly explaining about the Red Bull Pirates._

_"Kiro could you make a thick guard all around the ship except from where the cannon is firing" Tokko asked._

_"Okey, "*__**koppu koppu giant guard***__" Kira did exactly what Tokko asked, and Hanzo began firing, his first cannon hit, he missed the second but the third took them down "That was easy, they only were able to fire 1 cannon, and it didn't even scratch my guard, i guess your stronger than a cannonball Kira!"_

_"Cool! I'm getting stronger every second!" Kira smirked..._

_That night, the crew had a party for there victory, they were so close to going into the grand line as well, and they celebrated to the previous victories as well..._

_3rd August..._

_"WERE THERE, ALRIGHT!" Kira shouted in happiness, he was jumping all over the place._

_"About time" Kiro said bored, it took them a whole night to reach Kakoon island where there surely to meet a great foe..._

_**(OVER EXAGERATED ZEROS!)**_

_**THE END!**_

_**Once again sorry for the long wait, hope u never gave up on is, i'll try my best to make more chapters soon.**_

_**Something funny, i forgot where i based this in, i mean like the east blue, north blue, can one of yous remind me, i had a look in my previous chapters and couldn't find it... Sorry for the trouble, i don't want to say the east blue or something and look like a retard.**_

_**Pretty short chapter, but i couldn't think of a longer one, look at me, trying to make the chapter look longer by putting in more words, lol.**_


	24. Marines vs Pirates

_One piece: Pirates Adventure_

_Chapter 24_

_Pirates vs Marines_

_Arrival at Kakoon Island_

_After a day of boredom the crew arrive at the island of Kakoon, the island of Pirates! And Marines! After they leave this island they will be heading into Rogue island and then into the GRAND LINE! _

"_HAHAHA! land of pirates and marines, I can tell we're going to have fun here!" Kira said in delight "Hanzo! Do me a favour and lower the anchor, and before we start heading anywhere let's have a quick meal."_

"_He! Sounds like a plan, captain!" Kiro said with a massive grin on his face "Be back soon with the grub!"_

"_On it!" Hanzo said as he ran over to the anchor and threw it off the ship,,,_

_After a bite to eat the crew leaped off the boat and took there first steps onto the island of Kakoon!_

"_Wow! There isn't a single footprint in this sand!" Kiro shouted out in amazement "I guess they don't get much visitors, well this is the pirates half!"_

"_Yeah, I am guessing that that the visitors would most likely enter from the marines half!" Korine said "Right Kira!" _

_"Remember try not to get into to much trouble, there are non-pirates here as well!" Tokko explicated._

"_GOT IT!" most of the Hazel Pirates shouted out as they began walking threw the path that leaded threw a forest and after passing threw the forest they found the one of the capitals of Kakoon, Pirates Capital and Marines Capital they were nicknamed, obviously they found the Pirates Capital. The city was quite big, very modern but at the same time very old as it was in a bad state, most buildings were either damaged or destroyed._

"_Gugh! This place is horrible!" Tokko moaned._

"_Haha! You just don't see the beauty of it!" Kira smirked._

"_That's right, I don't see any beauty in this city!and I don't see how you do!" Tokko shouted._

"_Hehe... it's simple really..." Kira said with an even bigger smirk "how do you think this city is half destroyed!"_

"_Fighting I am guessing!" Tokko replied._

"_There we go, that is why it's beautiful! I bet we'll get more than one fight here!" Kira grinned._

"_Oh crap! I don't like that smile!" Tokko uttered._

"_You two! Stop fighting and look over there" Hanzo yelled as he pointed towards the west of the city, it was a war between around 50 pirates and around 200 Marines!_

"_Looks like god wants me to fight!" Kira grinned as he began going into a running position.._

"_All right, a fight!" Kiro shouted in glee._

" _Hmm..." Hana mumbled._

"_yes, Kira!" Korine said as she jumped in joy._

"_(sigh)" Hanzo sighed._

"_Whatever, let's just get on with it" Tokko said._

"_Let's go!" Kira said as he began running off into the distance, the rest of his crew were not far behind..._

_Meanwhile back at the Hazel pirates ship there was a group of around 25 marines and 2 cannons both pointing towards there ship._

"_Should we fire yet, sir!" a marine aching to lit off the cannon asked._

"_Go ahead, it doesn't really matter, there crime was unauthorised entry,, one of the biggest crimes in our island!" the Marine Captain answered._

_VWOOM! VWOOM! the cannons shot threw the air in terrifying speed and smashed into the ship making a loud explosion, after the black smoke disappeared you could see that the ship had been blown in half!_

"_Good work, let's head back shall we" the Marine captain said as he walked into the distance..._

_Meanwhile the Hazel Pirates reached there destination without any knowledge of what has happened back where they docked! Kira was the first to join the fighting, he swiftly entered the conflict and started beating down the marines one by one with having to use any special moves, the same with the rest of the crew, even before the entry of the Hazel Pirates the Pirates easily had the upper hand._

"_JUST HANG ON A LITTLE LONGER, THEY SHOULD BE HERE SOON!" shouted out a marine that was in the middle of a fight._

"_Hey, Tokko what's that guy talking about" Kira asked after bumping into her, not even a second later had a marine tried to attack him but without success the marine missed and Kira smashed him in the head with the back of his katana!_

"_I don't really know but I think he is saying that reinforcements are coming" Tokko answered as she swung her dagger into the enemies chest!_

_The fight continued, but after there were only around 70 marines left figures triumphed threw the forest, it was 6 people, all in marine coats/jackets. The guy on the far left was quite big, had triangle sun glasses and an green afro, he looked to have no weapon on him, to his left was an old women with a wand like stick in her right hand, she had short brown hair, to her right was another women with long blond hair, she looked to be in her 20's, then there were two other guys on her right that were identical twins, one having a pistol in his hand and the other having a dagger and the last guy looked to have no weapon as well, he was a chubby man with medium sized black hair._

"_Huh? KAHAHAHA! is that there reinforcements! KAHAh..." a pirate cried out in laughter, before being knocked out by a rock._

"_***iwa iwa throw***" said the man with the triangular sun glasses, while he said that the rock that hit the pirate returned and reattached itself back to his hand._

"_Oh crap! A LOGIA TYPE!" Tokko screamed in horror_

_**000000000000000000000000000**_

_**The end, by the way I remembered what part of the world they were in, stupid me, it was in the East Blue... Anyway, wow it's been long since I have updated, sorry, I better not jinx myself by saying I'll try to upload more chapters soon!**_

_**Thanks for reading this chapter sorry if it isn't as good or anything, not much fighting, it took me ages to learn all the necessary junk I needed to know to start righting this story again so yeah, Liambt1 signing out...**_


	25. The Small War Comes to an End

_One piece: Pirates Adventure_

_Chapter 25_

_The Small War Comes to an End  
_

_Kira and Kiro vs the Chubby Man!_

_After The Hazel Pirates join the war and near the defeat of the marines a group of 6 seemingly strong marines arrive to reinforce there comrades, only one person so far has shown of his power, the man with the triangle sun glasses has a logia fruit that's given him the power to control stones._

"_Sheehehehe... I finally get to have some fun, just you idiots wait..." the rather chubby man laughed hysterically "...Sheehehehe!"_

"_Go ahead, you should be enough to defeat these weaklings!" the man with the triangle sun glasses smirked._

"_Hmm... hahaha! You guys really think your that strong huh, well then give us a try, no ones impressed with your power!" a pirate with two swords in his hands said as he walked into the front of the crowd._

"_Is that so! Sheehehehe!" the chubby man said as he jumped into the air in surprisingly fast speed, "I may not know have a devil fruit but I am by far the strongest in this group!" The chubby man rolls up into a ball in the air and strikes the man with two swords and a few more around him, after that a lot of pirates began fleeing the rest that stayed were just beet up with his powerful attacks such as kicking, kneeing, punching and rolling! Until he reached Kira, the chubby man went to kick Kira in the stomach but failed as Kira grabbed his leg and threw him in the air with ease!_

"_Kiro, you finish him!" Kira said as Kiro leaped into the air one arm raised out._

"_***koppu koppu stab***" Kiro shouted out as a glass spear appeared on his hand, but Kiro failed to stab the chubby man because he grabbed Kiro's hand and threw him to the ground, luckily Kiro landed on his feet, but before Kiro could have a second chance of attacking the chubby man was already out for revenge against Kira who had previously thrown him into the air/ The chubby man shouted out his battle cry had he shot towards Kira who had already raised his katana in defence, but in contact Kira was struggling to push him back, but on his side was Kiro who had gotten behind the chubby man and ready to strike!_

"_***koppu koppu katana***" Kiro said as his right hand took the form of a katana made of glass, he thrusted his newly formed glass katana towards the chubby man but he missed as the chubby man had leaped into the air at amazing height. Kiro stopped his attack just in time before he would of hit Kira._

"_You lucky idiot, you coulda' killed is" Kira overreacted "can you handle the rest or should I just fight him myself!"_

"_I got it, it was just a slip up!" Kiro answered before looking up into the sky looking for the chubby man "where the hell is he!.." "OH CRAP!" Kira shouted out as the chubby man thrusted his fist forwards from underneath him. The chubby man had striked the earth and dug his way threw the ground and striked from underneath in the short time Kira and Kiro were distracted!_

"_KIRO!" Tokko screamed as the chubby man's fist continued to thrust towards Kiro as he went to block the attack by crossing his hands, but it was futile! The chubby man had punched him off his feet and into Kira who struggled to hold both of them on there feet, but it didn't stop their the chubby man went for a second attack, but this time Kiro was ready!_

"_***koppu koppu box***" Kiro created a box that surrounded the chubby man making him hit the glass box instead of Kiro, though the glass box smashed Kiro successfully protected himself and lowered the enemies guard as he thrusted his palm forward as dozens of glass formed in front of him pointing towards the chubby man who was defenceless. "***koppu koppu shard dance***" Kiro shot the glass shards towards the defenceless chubby man but out of nowhere a rock shot out of the ground and formed a wall in front of the chubby man and protected him from Kiro's fierce attack!_

"_***iwa iwa shield***" the man with the triangle sun glasses said with a big old grin on his face._

"_You guys are stronger than I thought, I'll have to get serious with you all!" the chubby man said, but before he could do anything a loud bell sounding noise rang "Oh man, is it that time already, damn!" the chubby man moaned "we'll be back tomorrow, just you wait, your lucky it;s Sunday!" And the chubby man leaped into the air as the rest of his comrades walked into the forest, the chubby man caught up not much later..._

"_Huh! What are they doing?" Kira asked._

"_Eh?.. the people who live over there are all Christians and have to pray every Sunday, you hear that bell a minute ago, that was the churches bells!" a random pirate exclaimed as he walked over to the Hazel pirates who were still a little confused._

"_Is that so, what time would they be back tomorrow then?" Kiro asked._

"_Hmm... it's mostly around 2-3 a-clock, they come here to try to take over our side of the island by force, though we get called pirates we're actually not! The marines named us that because they needed a reason to fight us, we couldn't be called traitors because we hadn't done anything to bad! Though at first it was pirates who kind of took this side of the island!" the man answered._

"_Thanks for the info..." Tokko was saying._

"_The names Gregg, former pirate who turned into a normal person to protect his home town, Julicks, it''s in the north east of the island on the coast" Gregg said "not the best of homes but none the less a home!"_

"_Yeah, I like ya, I look forward to fighting along with you tomorrow then!" Kira grinned._

"_same, see ya tomorrow!" Gregg said..._

_(19:00 same day)_

"_Hey Tokko, have we got money to stay in an inn!" Kira asked._

"_Huh why, we could sleep in the boat like always" Tokko said._

"_No reason really, I'm just in the mood" Kira answered._

"_Well sorry but we don't really have the money right now, that reminds me, before leaving this island we need to get money, any ideas!" Tokko asked._

"_Not really" Hanzo said._

"_eh..." Kira mumbled._

"_How about we just rob the marines! we'll be fighting them any way, so after we defeat them just take their money like we should of done last time!" Kiro answered._

"_Amazing idea!" Kira said with a huge grin on his face!_

"_I guess so..." Tokko said..._

_(Back at the Hazel Pirates boat!)_

"_Huh..! M... my boat!" Kira struggled to say._

"_Who did this!" Tokko said with a shocked expression, there boat was destroyed with what looks to be explosions, the crews only clue was a bit of paper on the ground that read..._

_Your ship has been destroyed because of illegal entry onto our land._

_Don't worry though, if you pay double the entry fee you will not be hunted down and jailed unless you are a pirate of course!_

_From Captain Takeshi._

_**000000000000000000000000000**_

_**The end! Thanks for reading this chapter and hopefully the future chapters as well! I think I did a not bad job on this one, well that's what I think, if there is anything you don't understand about my story (I wouldn't blame you, I might not be the greatest explainer in the world) just say so and I shall try to help you.**_

_**Liambt1 signing out!**_


	26. attacks not a chapter!

Kira – Captain, uses katana (1)

Moves - level 1 swift (when Kira dissapears and reapears behind the enemy slashing them)

level 2 swing (Kira swings his sword)

level 3 crush (Kira hits the enemy with the other side of the katana)

level 4 stab (Kira stabs te enemy)

level 5 3 steps (takes 3 swift motions while attacking)

level 6 cannon (Kira's strogest attack a giant gust of wind in the shape of an sphere)

level 7 giant swing (the same as Lvl 2 swing but this time it's a giant beam like attack)

level 8 X (Kira slashes in an X motion)

Kiro – Cook, uses koppu koppu fruit

Moves – koppu koppu shard dance (summons glass shards to attack)

koppu koppu shield (summons glass shield)

koppu koppu shard finally (attack with glass shards that come out the ground)

koppu koppu stab (stabs with glass spear)

koppu koppu disc (creates a floating glass disc and sends it flying towards the enemy)

koppu koppu box (creates a box of glass, mostly to defend himself)

koppu koppu tower (a tower of glass)

koppu koppu glass mirror (summons a mirror)

koppu koppu giant disc (the same as koppu koppu disc but bigger)

koppu koppu wall (biggest wall of glass possible)

koppu koppu giant shield (giant glass shield)

koppu koppu hand of glass (creates a giant glass hand)

koppu koppu guard (a shield that raises out of the ground and isn't shaped)

koppu koppu giant guard (a bigger version of the above)

koppu koppu katana (hand turns into the shape of a katana made of glass)

Hana – mallet, shipwright

Moves – mallet smash (attack with hammer/mallet to the face)

mallet smack (same as smash instead he hits the enemy from above)

earthquake (hit the ground creating an earthquake)

mallet kill (she swings her mallet in an angle that brings out her full power)

hells judgement (an attack from under)

7 combo (a random combo consisting of 7 attacks)

fury of the mallet (a fury of attacks with her mallet)

leg shot (a kick)

Tokko – navigator, dagger.

Moves - "number" pound cannon

Korine – fighter, madly in love with Kira, feet.

Moves - (optional to put number before it) Shot (a extra strong kick)

ground shot (kicks the ground sending a ball of earth in the air, Korine then kicks it)

overkill (fury of all sorts of kicks)

axe kick (she strikes by kicking in an swinging axe motion)

Hanzo – sniper, pistol or body (prefers body)

Moves – hilt cracker (hits the enemy by the hilt of his gun)

explosion (exploding bullet)

net bullet (a bullet that turns into a net in mid air)

lightning bullet (a bullet with lightning)


	27. The Hazel Pirates Attack!

_One piece: Pirates Adventure_

_Chapter 26_

_The Hazel Pirates Attack!_

_The Giant Marine Base and the Octopus Guard!_

_Last time the small war on Kakoon island had ended, but it is not over yet, The marines plan on attacking tomorrow as well. And after returning to their ship they find something even more dreadful! Their ship had been destroyed when they were gone, leaving them with no place to sleep the night!_

"_Dammit!" Kira shouted out, fists clenched tight._

"_Damn marines!" Kiro said as he punched the ground with all his strength._

"_There's no point crying about it, we need to think about where we're going to sleep the night!" Hana exclaimed._

"_That's it! I've come up with a plan!.." Kira smirked._

"_What is it!" Tokko asked._

"_We're attacking the marines base right now!" Kira grinned as he turned to face north._

"_All right!" Kiro shouted in joy._

"_Well... I guess we have nowhere else to go to" Hanzo said with a slight moaning tone in his voice._

"_Let's GO!" Kira shouted out as he lead his crew towards the Marine islands base! "this wasn't a good idea!" Kira moaned "Where the hell are we!"_

"_Kira! YOU IDIOT!" Tokko shouted in anger, after a long walk through the forest the Hazel Pirates finally reached there destination, the Marnine Base! The place was huge, and it almost looked like a castle!_

"_See, I told ya I'll get us there!" Kira smirked as he faced to turn the rest of the crew._

"_Hey! up here!" a man on top of the gate said, he seemed to be a normal marine "WHO ARE YOU'S!"_

"_Us! We are..." Kira smirked as he turned to face the direction of the marine guards "WE ARE THE HAZEL PIRATES!"_

"_Huh! SHIT! CALL THE GREAT SIX! IMMEADIETLY!" The marine guard shouted in horror as he picked up the snail phone!_

"_Heh, I guess it's time to make a flashy entrance!" Kira smirked as he walked up to the gate!_

"_What are you doing!" Tokko asked as she thought of all the stuff that could go wrong._

"_Heh... ***level 7 giant swing***" Kira swiftly shot his sword into the air, and in one powerful and swift swing Kira struck the gate with a giant beam like attack that struck the gate with amazing power splitting it in half. "That's how you make a flashy entrance" Kira smirked as he and his crew walked through the cloud of smoke made by his attack "Heh... looks like the real challenge is now huh!" What fated them inside was a bunch of marines lined up and all ready for a fight!_

"_Leave this to me!" Hanzo said "I've been needing to test a new weapon of mine! Well let's get started then!" Hanzo walked in front of the crew and raised his pistol towards the army of marines like they were nothing! "***bullet fury***" Hanzo shouted out his attack as he pulled the trigger which shot off a bullet towards the marine, but before hitting them the bullet exploded creating a ball of smoke and then out of the smoke came a bunch of other bullets that struck the marines with a boom, "my new bullet turns into a bunch of other bullets that spread out and exploded on contact, what do you think!" The whole army of marines were out of the count with no sweat at all!_

"_Whoo... nice move, shall we move on ahead!" Kiro asked._

"_We shall!" Kira smirked as he walked up to the giant door and attempted to open it "Teh, it's locked! I'll have to force it open!" Kira held his katana with a strong grip "***level 8 X*!**" Kira sliced his katana in the air in an x motion that created a beam of some sorts to come crashing out and cut the door, and be accident some of the marines who had been ready to ambush them when they broke threw the door "Heh! Let's GO!"_

_(Marine Captains main office.)_

"_sara! Harry! Terry! Jack! Paul! And Jenny!" the Marine Captain shouted out the Great Six's names, the man with the triangle sun glasses is called Jack! The twin with the gun was called harry and the other twin with the dagger is called terry! Sara was the women around 20 years old and Jenny was the old women! And lastly was Paul the chubby man "it seems like the Hazel Pirates have infiltrated our base! Go there immediately and show them whose boss! NOW!"_

"_YES SIR!" all of the Great Six said, then they turned to face the door and left!_

"_Heh! I won't to fight that glass guy!" Paul said!_

"_Hmm, I was thinking of fighting that guy with the gun!" harry smirked._

"_I was thinking of that girl with the daggers!" Terry grinned._

"_I guess we all have someone we want to fight then, personally I want to fight that guy with the katana" said Jack!_

"_I'll take the mallet girl!" Sara said._

"_That leaves me with that other girl with no weapon, she seemed to use her legs to fight, strange choice!" Jenny said._

"_should we split them up!" Harry asked._

"_Good idea! But how!" Paul asked._

"_hmm... how would we go around doing that!" Terry asked!_

"_Why don;t we just attack them straight on!" Sara asked._

"_Because it would be too boring!" Paul smirked "how about this! we get six marines to annoy them and make them chase them and they will lead them some where!"_

"_yeah good idea, but lead them where, I'll arrange the six marines, I already have a plan where I want them to run to, tell me your place and I'll tell the six marines!.."_

"_Got one... mine I..." _

_(The Entrance to the castle like base!)_

"_Where are they, shouldn't their be more marines attacking us, they can't be that low on soldiers, right!" Tokko asked._

"_Huh who are they!" Kiro asked as he pointed to the door that had just been opened revealing six marines!_

_**000000000000000000000000000**_

_**The End! Thanks for reading today's chapter! Feel free to read the future chapters as well... I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Man I am so glad Hunter X Hunter is back and I hope the new animé is good! Though I have stopped watching the one piece animé I'm still up to date manga wise, don't know why I had to tell you guys that but oh well... Liambt1 signing out!**_


	28. Entering the Designated Door Part I

_**One piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Entering the Designated Door Part I!  
**_

_**Tokko, Korine And Hana Enter!  
**_

_Last time The Hazel Pirates returned to there ship to find out it had been destroyed by the marines and with revenge in mind the Hazel Pirates stormed there way into the Marine Base that looked similar to a castle! But they find there self easily defeating the large numbers of Marine Soldiers! Then out of the blue the door opens that leads to the next room or corridor!_

"_Hey, you stinking pirates... GUESS WHO DESTROYED YOUR SHIP! Yep, that was us, WAHAHA... Catch us if you can! Dumbasses!" Said one of the six marines._

"_Wow! You guys are asking for it, come on guys!" Kira said._

"_Hey! Kira, it's gotta be a trap!" Tokko said, but it was two late, Kira had already ran off with his sword wide open as he sprinted towards his foe!_

"_Wait up for me!" Kiro shouted with a great big grin as he ran after Kira who had already chased the marines past the door._

"_Should we go along!" Tokko asked_

"_I guess what the captain says is absolute!" Hana moaned before running along with the rest of the crew after the six marine, but when the rest of the crew reach the next room they only thing they find is Kira confused._

"_Damn it! Oh... Hey guys!" Kira said!_

"_What happened, where are they!" Hanzo asked._

"_They split up and 1 person went running into one of the six doors with a number in the order from left to right 1 to 6" Kira exclaimed "They also left this note on this piece of paper they purposely dropped on the floor!" Kira then said, "It reads this – Dear faggots! Go through these doors, Kira 1, Tokko 2, Kiro 3, Hana 4, Korine 5, Hanzo 6 – should we do it! It could be a trap!"_

"_IS THAT YOU JUST REALISING THAT THIS WAS ALL A TRAP YOU NUMROD!" Tokko shouted._

"_Well does it really matter who goes through which door, might as well go along with it!" Korine asked._

"_I guess so, all right then! everyone ready!" Kira asked as they lined up ready to enter their appointed doors!_

"_Hell Yeah!" Kiro grinned._

"_Ugh! why do we have to split up like last time, each of us nearly died last time!" Tokko moaned!_

"_..." Hana mumbled._

"_Yes, captain!" Korine said._

"_I guess so!.." Hanzo said._

"_Well then! LET'S GO!" Kira shouted as they entered their designated doors!_

_(Following Tokko)_

"_That Idiot captain, god hes annoying!" Tokko moaned. Tokko continued walking down the corridor not even attempting to open any of the doors she had passed and then she met her destination._

"_It was a door straight at the end of the corridor, and below it was a not, it said – Have fun, don't die now, enter the door facing towards you! - hmph... Here we go!.." _

_Tokko grabbed the knob of the door and slowly opened the door! Inside was..._

_(Following Hana)_

"_Hmm, a note!" Hana asked as she picked up the piece of paper "Looks like I am at the end of the corridor as well! The note says – Have fun, Don't die now, enter the door facing towards you! - Hmm I Guess so..."_

_Hana slowly reached the knob and forced it open in one swift swing! Inside was..._

_(Following Korine)_

_After a long walk Korine reached a staircase and on the top of the stairs was a door, Korine slowly walked up the stairs, and after reaching the top of the stairs she noticed a piece of paper lying on the ground._

"_Huh!" Korine mumbled as she picked up the piece of paper " - Have fun, Don't die now, enter the door facing towards you! - Hmm... I have a bad feeling, oh well, if it is what Kira wants then it is what Kira gets!"_

_Korine opens the door to find..._

_(Following Tokko)_

_Inside was a room covered in bamboo and below the bamboo was spikes, and at the other side of the room was a man, after a long look Tokko realised it was one of the so called big six members!_

"_Hey there, my name is Terry! To reach master all you have to do is to fight me and win and when I say when I mean lose, CAUSE YOU SHALL NEVER BEAT ME, DIE!" Terry shouted towards Tokko as he launched himself towards out with his daggers pointing towards Tokko!  
_

_**000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Thanks for reading, wow... just wow... the new Hunter X Hunter anime is so amazing, though I am not a big fan of the opening or ending I am loving the pacing of the anime and the good animation, Keep the good work up Madhouse... Other anime i'm enjoying is Gundam AGE, Mirai Nikki that phi brain puzzle or whatever it's called anime, and hopefully the new Gundam Origin aswell!  
**_

_**Thanks for being so patient for my works, well here it is... Liambt signing out!**_


	29. Entering the Designated Door Part II

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 28**_

_**Entering the Designated Door Part II**_

_**Kira, Kiro, Hanzo Enter and Tokko vs Terry**_

_Last time on One Piece: Pirates Adventure the Hazel Pirates split up to defeat whatever was in store for them, so far only Tokko, Hana and Korine have reached their designation._

_(Following Hanzo)_

"_What's this... a note?" Hanzo murmured to himself "... - Have fun, Don't die now, enter the door facing towards you! - 'kay"_

_Hanzo grabbed the knob of the door and slowly opened the door! Inside was..._

_(Following Kiro)_

_It was Kiro's time to reach his destination and fight his oppononent now! _

"_huh?.. a note..." Kiro mumbled "... - Have fun, Don't die now, enter the door facing towards you! - Seems simple enough!"_

_Kiro smirked as he grabbed the knob of the door and slowly opened the door! Inside was..._

_(Following Kira)_

_Finally it was Kira's turn, but unlike the rest Kira avoided the letter and sprinted towards the door and tackled it, smashing it into thousands of little pieces!_

"_HYAAAAH! ANYONE HOME!" Kira smirked as he landed on the floor!_

_(Following Tokko)_

"_...DIE!" Terry screamed in a loud battle cry as he leaped onto the bamboos and stretched his right arm straight towards the right, in his right hand he was holding a small sword only a few inches bigger than Tokko's daggers._

"_If that's how it's going to be, then... __***80 pound cannon***__" Tokko screamed as she swinged her dagger in her right arm from top left to bottom right creating a beam like attack to shoot towards Terry._

"_How simple minded..." Terry smirked as he looked towards the floor, and without any effort he went from one bamboo to the neighbouring bamboo to his right, completely dodging the attack, "... As you see, you can never defeat me!"_

"_We'll see about that!" Tokko screamed as she stepped forward completely forgetting the fact that there was no floor, only bamboo and spiked, "OH CR...!" _

"_Y-You IDIOT WAHAHA!" Terry laughed non stop._

"_What's so..." Tokko said "FUNNY!" At that moment Tokko stretched out her right foot and grabbed the closest bamboo with it, saving her from falling to her death, then as soon as she could she used her strength to lift herself up from her previous position and placed both of her feet on the one bamboo skilfully without wobbling a single time._

"_No way! H-Have you mastered the art of balance! you couldn..." Terry said with an expression that explained how truly shocked he was._

"_For years in my home island I trained how to use daggers, and in the middle of that training I trained in the art of stealth, balance and speed!" Tokko exclaimed "... and in my balance training I used the bamboos many times!"_

"_Looks like this may be better than I thought!" Terry smirked "... Enough talk though, it's time to fight!"_

"_Yes!" Tokko agreed "Let's step this up a notch, __***120 pound cannon*.**__" Tokko striked hard, but because of Terry's amazing dodging abilities Tokko only managed to damage some bamboo and create a huge crack in the wall, "tch..."_

"_My time to strike, __***small sword – hells strike***__"Terry screamed and shot forwards toward Tokko ready to strike._

_..._

"_WAAAARGH!" Tokko screamed as she fell to her knees after she was shot back to the door._

"_tch... maybe I was wrong about you!" Terry moaned._

"_He he..." Tokko smirked, it was only then that Terry realized that Tokko's dagger was up to his neck!_

"_Oh.. it seems that I was wrong about you again, but I still win!" Terry said as he fiercely pulled out his small sword out of her shoulder._

"_AAARGH!" Tokko screamed in pain!_

_**000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Thanks for reading this chapter, read the next chapter of when ever it comes out to find out what happens to Tokko, has she really lost, find out next time!**_

_**Still enjoying both the new hunter x hunter animé and the new arc of hunter x hunter, and of course I am enjoying the Fishman Island Arc as well, Liambt out..!**_


	30. Tokko Vs Terry

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 29**_

_**Tokko Vs Terry**_

_**The Battle Continues!**_

_Last time on One piece: Pirates Adventure! The rest of the Hazel Pirates enter the room to find...? And Tokko continues to battle it out against Terry the small sword wielding twin!_

_(Still following Tokko)_

"_WAAARGH!" Tokko screamed in utter pain!_

"_She... SHEHEHEHE!" Terry laughed out like an evil maniac!_

"_Y-you... b-BA-BASTARD" Tokko screamed with all her heart as she thrusted her dagger towards Terry's neck, but unfortunately for her Terry managed to dodge and got behind her with his small sword ready to Finnish her off in any moment!_

"_D-DAMN YOU!" Tokko cried out as she twisted herself round and with the rest of her power attempted to stab him, but Terry simply shielded by using his small sword, Tokko was suddenly defenceless as she dropped her daggers that she could not hold any longer because of her stab wound!_

"_It's useless!" Terry smirked, "SHEHEHEHE!"_

"_SHUT UP!" Tokko shouted in fury as she forced herself to step up, and in the meanwhile managing to slicing Terry's right arm with her daggers,Terry then didn't have enough power in his right hand to hold the small sword!_

"_BITCH!" Terry shouted, "Teh... it doesn't matter, my left arm may be weaker than my right but when it comes to holding daggers It doesn't really matter, now does IT!" Terry smirked as he pulled out a dagger with his left arm and attempted to slice Tokko who decided to dodge backwards back onto the bamboo!_

"_Nice, BUT CAN YOU DODGE THIS!" Terry screamed out as she leaped forward dagger stretched out, he travelled through the air like rocket towards Tokko!_

"_Most likely!" Tokko smirked she said before leaping into the air, completely dodging Terry, or so she thought, Terry leaped in the air by leaping off the bamboo Tokko had previously been on!_

"_IS THAT SO!" Terry obnoxiously shouted out towards Tokko._

"_IT'S NOT OVER YET!" Tokko screamed as she raised her dagger into the air, "***220 pound cannon***." Tokko shouted out her attack as she sliced the air creating an amazingly big beam of some sorts to shoot towards Terry, "I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU DODGE THAT, ASSHOLE!"_

"_I'M DISSAPOINTED, YOU UNDERESTAMATE ME!" Terry said as he continued to rocket forwards towards the beam! "***120% power activate***."_

"_No... YOU... UNDERESTAMATE ME!" Tokko screamed out as she raised her dagger once again! "***500 pound cannon***!" Tokko somehow unleashed an even more powerful attack against Terry!_

"_NO WAY!" Terry cried out as he was totally crushed by the attack sent by Tokko and sent flying towards the pit of spikes! "I CAN'T DIE, NOT ME!" _

"_Teh... don't worry!" Tokko said as she stood on the bamboo, she caught Terry by his legs, and then walked across the bamboo and dropped Terry of by the door, after that she rested her hands on the door, but before she could open the door Terry grabbed her legs!_

"_SHEHEHEHE... YOU FOOL" Terry laughed as he attempted to drag Tokko into the pit of spiked, "If I have to die, then you're dying with me!"_

"_Huh, w-what are you talking, I saved you from dying!" Tokko said._

"_If I don't win I'll be killed just like the others, so If I have to die then I AM TAKING YOU WITH ME!" Terry shouted as he jumped of the ledge and towards the pit, but Tokko was still in the platform, but Terry didn't give up he continued to try and pull her down, AND KILL HER!_

"_STOP IT, LET GO!" Tokko screamed as she attempted to kick him off!_

"_You'll never get rid of me, SHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Terry laughed!_

_But Terry's efforts to take down Tokko with him was futile, In the end Terry ended up the only person falling down, but Tokko saved him again, grabbing his feet and holding him in front of her upside down, she then held him by the collar and threw him across the room and half-through the door, Terry was knocked out unconscious._

"_F-Finally... any longer and I would have lost!" Tokko moaned, sweating head to toe! "I... G-guess I should open this door now, damn it, it better not be something strong, I can't take on anything more..!"_

_**000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Thanks for reading chapter 29, Tokko Vs Terry! The Battle between Tokko and Terry finally ends after many hardships! Ok, I know this has nothing to do with anything I do but I would like to congratulate Minecraft on becoming 1.0.0, yes, it is now been fully released! **_

_**I would like to apologise for any mistakes i have done in the past, you may have seen some improvements in my spelling recently, that's mostly because i am now using**_

_**LibreOffice to write my stories now, and on a final note i'd like to say to please read my other stories on this site, also check my other account on FictionPress - .com/u/709399/liambt1**_

_**Anyway, Liambt out!**_


	31. Hanzo Vs Harry

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 30**_

_**Hanzo vs Harry**_

_**The Battle Begins!**_

_Last time on One Piece: Pirates Adventure, Tokko and Terry continued to brawl it out, but in the end Tokko came out the winner even after Terry's attempt to drag her down the pit of spikes with him!_

_(Following Hanzo)_

"_Welcome... to your death!" said Harry who was sitting in big throne! The room Hanzo entered was empty except from Harry and his golden throne he was currently on, Harry held his gun facing towards Hanzo!_

"_He... another gun user, this should be fun I see!" Hanzo smirked as he unleashed his gun out of his belt!_

"_Yes it should be!" Harry said before pressing the trigger and releasing a bullet, but Hanzo simply leaped over it and began sprinting towards Harry who then started endlessly shooting, only taking some time to reload his pistol!_

"_It's time for me to STRIKE!" shouted Hanzo as he faced his pistol towards Harry "***flame bullet***!" Hanzo pressed the trigger sending a flaming bullet towards Harry._

"_Oh... nice..." Harry smirked "...but not good ENOUGH!" Harry shouted as he raised his right hand in front of him, and then the impossible happened, he caught the bullet in mid air! "He... HOT!" Harry shouted out in pain as his right hand burst out in flames, Harry leaped out of his chair as fast as he could, in a rush he covered his hand with his coat, it stopped the fire but now Harry was vulnerable!_

"_Y-YOU IDIOT HAHAHA!" Hanzo burst out laughing, leaving Harry confused!_

"_W-why are you laughing, that was your chance to defeat me!" Harry asked!_

"_Never, I would never shoot someone behind there back, the same with any other weapon" Hanzo smirked as he held his gun in front of his face!_

"_Admirable!.." Harry said as he threw away his coat and began standing up._

"_Hehe..." Hanzo smirked "..."_

"_But, sadly on this day you will have to die, the same with the rest of your nakama!" Harry smirked as he raised his pistol towards Hanzo and pressed the trigger, Hanzo raised his pistol and released the trigger!_

"_***normal bullet***!" Hanzo shouted out his attack as his pistol shot out the bullet, the two bullets collided shooting Harry's bullet to the left and Hanzo's bullet to the right!_

"_Not bad..." Harry said before throwing his pistol on the floor and walked over to behind the throne "... But can you defeat THIS!" Harry shouted out as lifted out two rifles, one in his left and the other in his right arm, "DIE!"_

"_sorry but I'm not dying any time soon" Hanzo smirked, "***explosive***!" At the same time Harry had decided to press the trigger on both the rifles, the explosive bullet contacted the right bullet and exploded which blew away the other bullet as well! The two were blinded by the smoke of the explosion!_

"_***flame bullet***!" Hanzo shouted out as he loaded his pistol and pressed the trigger shooting out a flaming bullet, but it didn't stop there, Hanzo continued to shoot out flaming bullets until he ran out!_

"_AAARGH!" Harry screamed out!_

"_D-Did I get him!" Hanzo asked himself, but all he could do is wait until either the smoke disappears or something else happens! "..."_

_Meanwhile at the highest room of the marine HQ..._

"_What do we do, what If they defeat the Great Six!" cried out one of 9 people in the barely visible room!_

"_No need to worry, they Great Six are unstoppable!" another voice shouted out!_

"_No, he is right, we should be ready for the worst!" said another voice!_

"_We should plan out an escape rout!" said the second to speak's voice!_

"_NEVER! We never run!" said a very low pitched voice, this man seemed to be the boss as he was sitting in a gold and red throne!_

"_Sorry captain, d-do..." the voice suddenly stopped but then... "WAAAAAAAAARGH!"_

_(Following Hanzo again!)_

_Finally, the smoke began to fade away, Harry was...?_

_**000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Thanks for reading chapter 30, YAY! I've done 30 chapters! I can't believe how long I've taken to just get to Chapter 30, sorry about that! :/**_

_**Liambt out...!**_


	32. Hanzo Vs Harry! The Battle Continues

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 31**_

_**Hanzo vs Harry Continued!**_

_**The Battle Continues! And Ends!**_

_Last time on One Piece: Pirates Adventure, Hanzo fought to the death against the strong and powerful Harry, another gun user like Hanzo! The Battle continues..._

_(Following Hanzo!)_

_After a spree of flame bullets, the smoke had finally revealing!_

"_YOU IDIOT!" Harry shouted with a big grin on his face as he walked through the remaining smoke clouds "Do you think you could defeat me so easily, BAKA!"_

"_Teh..." Hanzo smirked "...In fact, no I didn't, I thought you would live!"_

"_Well..." Harry raised his head "...Let the battle CONTINUE!"_

_Harry shot a spree of bullets towards Hanzo while running to the right in a circle, while Hanzo copied Harry's move perfectly, but went towards the left, the two continued to run around in circles while Harry attempted to shoot Hanzo until he had run out of bullets._

"_CHANCE!" Hanzo shouted as he took a giant leap forward, he got behind Harry and held his left hand tight so he would let go of the gun, which he did and he held the gun up to Harry's neck._

"_YO..." Harry moaned!_

"_Heh... give up... or..." Hanzo threatened "...or ...You'll see..."_

…_..._

_Meanwhile back at the highest room of the HQ!_

"_GARRY!" Shouted out one of the voices as the man who screamed was suddenly shot flying and smashed through the wall and sent rocketing into the forest past the gates by the captain who was still sitting on his throne's mysterious ability!_

"_C-captain, Garry... the vice-captain!..." muttered one of the voices._

"_Do you want that to happen to you TOO!" shouted the captain!_

"_N-NO SIR!" shouted the same voice as before!_

…

_(Following Hanzo again!)_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" Hanzo shouted out "***hit of death***."_

"_WAAAH" Harry cried!_

"_Heh..." Hanzo giggled, the amazing 'hit of death' was a punching glove that shot out of Hanzo's pistol and knocked Harry out unconscious!_

"_..." harry mumbled, Hanzo gently placed Harry on the floor._

"_See ya!" Hanzo smirked as he walked off!_

_BUT... before he was able to open the door and leave the pretty much empty room, Hanzo was suddenly shot in the right shoulder, blood shot out, dripping down Hanzo's back as he fell to his knee._

"_You idiot, just cause I respected you letting me live when I turned my back doesn't mean I am going to do the same as you, YOU FOOL!" Harry laughed as he began walking up to Hanzo!_

"_Y-yo..." Hanzo struggled to say!_

"_SHUT UP!" Harry shouted as he stopped walking as he was right behind Hanzo, Harry reached his hand out to Hanzo's head, but!_

"_***hilt cracker***." Hanzo shouted out his attack as he smashed the hilt of his pistol against Harry's knee, making Harry collapse because he couldn't stand up any longer because of the effectiveness of Hanzo's attack!_

"_YOU BASTARD!" Harry shouted in agony!_

"_You numrod, this is fake blood, I caught your bullet, did you really think that I thought you were unconscious!" Hanzo asked._

"_Basta..." This time it really did look like Harry was knocked out!_

"_See ya, and for good this time!" Hanzo smirked as he swang the door open._

… _Behind the door was!_

_**000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Thanks for waiting for the 31st chapter, hopefully you can agree with the ending of the fight between Harry and Hanzo, So far 2 battles have passed after 4-5 chapters.**_

_**You'll have to wait for next time to find out the next fight!**_

_**Liambt signing out!..**_


	33. Hana Vs Sara

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 32**_

_**Hana Vs. Sara**_

_**Power Vs. Speed! The Battle Begins!**_

_Last Time on One Piece: Pirates Adventure! The Battle between Hanzo and Harry Finally came to an conclusion! After defeating Harry, Hanzo the victor moves onto the next room!_

"_Welcome Mallet girl! You ready for a battle to the..." Sara smirked as she stood up from her sitting position! "DEATH!"_

"_Teh..." Hana smirked "...is that supposed to scare me!"_

"_Hehe... You got spunk..." Sara smirked! "...BITCH!" Sara leaped towards Hana in incredible speed, for a moment she dissapeared. And in a millisecond Sara was in front of Hana, but as she attempted to punch Hana! Sara stormed backwards as fast as she could! "That was close! Any closer and I would have been knocked out!"_

"_Hehe!" Hana smirked as she stopped her hand from thrusting the mallet any further in the air! "...Looks like you have luck on your side, and quite a bit of speed!"_

"_You could say I am the fastest in the East Blue!" Sara smirked as she took a few steps forward!_

"_Is that so! I'm guessing you have no weapons!" Hana said!_

"_Yeah, what of it!..." Sara asked rudely! "You got a PROBLEM!"_

"_No... No..." Hana smirked "It's just that, do you think you can win with just your body!"_

_"No! Actually I don't..." Sara said "BUT! I do have!..."_

"_..." Hana mumbled!_

"_HAHAHA!" Sara laughed as she pulled out a remote "... Watch this!"_

"_Huh..." Hana murmured! _

"_DIE!" Sara shouted out as she pressed the red button on the remote, the button activated the floor to start slowly falling down!_

"_Huh! What are you doing!" Hana shouted!_

"_We're going to a place ore suited for my liking!" Sara smirked! "THE DARKNESS!"_

"_WHAT!" Hana shouted "Not if I defeat you before then!"_

"_I'd like to see you try!" Sara smirked! "When I have this!" Sara pressed the second button underneath the red button!_

"_NO WAY!" Hana shouted! "A thick wall came crashing down splitting the two apart!"_

"_Try to get passed that, BITCH!" Sara shouted in laughter!_

"_Heh! Easy!" Hana smirked!_

"_HUH!" Sara shouted "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!"_

"_Which move should I use!" Hana asked "Hells Judgement,' an attack from bellow! 'Mallets Judgement,' an attack from the front or 'Heavens Judgement', an attack from above!"_

"_Shut UP!" Sara shouted! "You lie... y-you can't destroy that wall!"_

"_WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Hana shouted out! "***mallets judgement***."_

"_WAAAAH!" Sara shouted in shock as the wall came crumbling down after Hana's devastating strike!_

"_Easy!" Hana smirked!_

"_NO!" Sara shouted in fear!_

"_It's over!" Hana smirked!_

"_Heh..." Sara smirked! "Not yet, ***speeding kick escape***."_

"_HUH!" Hana shouted!_

"_See ya down there, idiot!" Sara shouted as she rapidly kicked the floor until she eventually ended up creating a hole through it, which she then escaped to!_

"_BITCH!" Hana shouted! 'looks like theirs no choice! I'll have to go down there, it's impassible to reach the door now! There is only down!' And with that Hana also leaped down the hole as well, when she finally reached the bottom, all there was, WAS DARKNESS!_

"_Where the fuck are you!" Hana asked, her4 voice echoed through the room, to Hana it felt like the room was huge, but it was impossible to know if that was the truth! because all she could see was black!_

"_Why would I tell you DUMNASS!" Sara shouted! "... Either way, it's impossible to tell because of the echoing!"_

"_DAMN IT!" Hana shouted! "It's not over yet, but you can't see either right!"_

"_WRONG!" Sara shouted! "Why would I trap myself as well! _ have night vision goggles! I can see you as we speak!_"_

"_YOU CHEAT!" Hana shouted!_

"_WAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sara maniacally laughed!_

_**0000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Thanks for reading Chapter 32 of One Piece: Pirates Adventure! Hope you enjoyed it! You'll have to wait until next time to find out what happens to Hana!**_

_**Also Christmas Special coming soon! Still making up the story for the Christmas Special! Should be out around christmas, hopefully before christmas! And hopefully i get chapter 33 out before christmas aswell!**_

_**Hunter X Hunter is still amazing, aswell as the anime! One Piece is getting better and better, hearing alot of stupid complaints about fishman island arc, personally i like the arc, meaby not as much as other arcs but fairly enjoyable! Enough with that stuff though! **_

_**Well, see ya, Liambt Out!**_


	34. Christmas Special!

_**This Special will have nothing to do with the original story!**_

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Christmas Special!**_

_**The Hazel Pirates Vs. The Snow Pirates!**_

_One piece is the greatest treasure in the world from the pirate king Gold D. Roger, anyone who found the One piece was claimed the Pirate King, and one man who found the One Piece was the legendary Monkey D. Luffy, becoming the Pirate King, and he also died the same way as the first pirate king, in front of a thousand people, his head cut off like he was butter. And now the One Piece is hidden once again, now the next founder will be the 2nd Pirate King, welcome into the PIRATE AGE..._

"_Captain, I've spotted an island!" claimed Kiro!_

"_You have!" Kira smirked! "...Finally... huh, why is it suddenly getting really cold!"_

"_Yeah! What's happening, it was really hot a minute ago!" Tokko asked!_

"_Now that I take a second look, it is a snow island!" Kiro exclaimed!_

"_All right!" Kira smirked! "I've been waiting for a white Christmas! Where I was from, their was never Snow!"_

"_Yeah, I thought it was going to never snow like last year! It was the first time in 30 years!" Korine smirked!_

"_Thank god! Christmas wouldn't be Christmas without snow" Hanzo smirked!_

"_..." Hana mumbled! "... I think we should go somewhere else!"_

"_Huh, why!" Kira asked!_

"_JUST DO IT!" Hana shouted, showing emotions she had never shown before! She was truly terrified by that island, or what was on that island! _

"_Not until you tell us why!" Kira demanded!_

"_Teh..." Hana murmured!_

"_I just feel that we shouldn't!" Hana exclaimed! "I feel! DEATH!"_

"_...eh" Kira stood in shock, in fact everyone was!_

"_What do you mean! You some spiritualist!" Kiro asked!_

"_No... eh..." Hana mumbled! "... I don't know... I just have a really bad feeling!"_

"_Hehe!" Kira smirked!_

"_It's not something to LAUGH ABOUT!" Hana shouted! "I mean it! We need to get OUT OF HERE"_

"_Sorry Hana!" Kira grinned an even bigger smirk! "But this just wants me to see what's to happen to us on that island even more!"_

"_YOU IDIOT!" Hana shouted... And then suddenly!_

"_I... ICE!" Hanzo shouted as he dashed to the railing!_

"_And so the adventure begins!" Kira smirked widely as he slightly held his katana!_

"_Not right now, captain!" Hana shouted! "Where the hell did the ICE COME FROM!"_

"_Hana..." Kira smirked! "There is no turning back now! were now trapped here as we stand! the only way out, is the island!"_

"_HES RIGHT! look behind us and around the island!" Tokko shouted!_

"_We're really trapped!" Hana cried! The ice had formed an indestructible wall around the whole island, blocking them all inside, with nowhere to go but the island! The whole sea inside had also been frozen, also to thick to break through at their current power!_

"_Let's go!" Kira smirked!_

"_NO!" Hana insisted! "...eh ...Are you sure you can't break that wall!"_

"_Even if I could! That wouldn't be FUN!" Kira smirked!_

"_Damn it!" Hana shouted "Fine then!"_

"_As I said..." Kira smirked as he leaped of the boat and onto the sea of ice! "Let's GO!"_

_...Meanwhile at the core of the island!_

"_Boss, we got the gold! You sure we should trouble ourselves with those idiots out there!" said an half visible man! "...If you ask me, I say we just leave them and leave with the gold!"_

"_HAHA! You scared, baka!" shouted another voice, this time it was a girl!_

"_No!" shouted the same guy as before! "It's just that I don't think we should trouble ourselves with them morons!"_

"_No, we fight!" said an devastating scary voice from a half visible man, he towered over the rest of the other people in the massive group of pirates surrounding in a calm fire! "It's too late now anyway! I've already trapped them with my snow ability! Which has also given me the power to make stuff cold, even skin!"_

_...Meanwhile back at the Hazel Pirates!_

"_That was quite the long walk!" Korine moaned "But we've finally reached the island!"_

"_Man... It's gotten even colder than before!" Kiro moaned! _

"_Stop moaning, guys! you're lucky we even had enough coats for each one of us!" Tokko exclaimed!_

"_Yeah! Yeah!" Kiro moaned!_

"_Stop your moaning, where should we head first!" Kira asked!_

"_I don't know!" Hanzo said!_

"_Look there Kira!" Korine said as she pointed towards a trail of smoke in the sky!_

"_Oh, a fire!" Kira smirked! "That way then!"_

_The scenery on the island was normal, a few animals there and there, but nothing strange except from the strangely colder and colder climate that the Hazel Pirates experienced as they got closer and closer to the smoke!_

"_Huh, isn't this weird!" Tokko asked!_

"_What!" Kiro asked!_

"_Well, don't you think it should be getting a little bit warmer the more we reach the smoke!" Tokko pointed out!_

"_Good point!" Korine said!_

"_Yeah, how is that!" Hana asked!_

"_There's only one way to find out!" Kira smirked "We continue forward, we'll find out when we reach the middle!"_

_'God damn it hes persistent!' Hana thought!_

_...Meanwhile back at the core of the island!_

"_Cherry! Merry! Jack! Neil! Jordan! you go and attack them! Only come back if you WIN!"_

"_Y-yes sir!" 3 men and 2 women said as they suddenly vanished!_

…_Meanwhile back at the Hazel Pirates!_

"_WAAAH!" Hana screamed in terror!_

"_What is it HANA!" Tokko shouted as she leaped to help Hana!_

"_THEY ARE COMING!" Hana shouted in fear!_

"_HANA!" Kira shouted as loud as possible! "...You disappoint me! I thought you were strong, worthy of being apart of the Hazel Pirates! But I'm truly having regrets!"_

_After that statement, it then struck Hana! 'As long as I have my nakama! We'll never be defeated!'_

"_Better now!" Kira smirked! "Heh..."_

"_YEAH!" Hana smirked as she stood up! "Thanks to you!"_

"_Guys, it's time to fight!" Kira smirked, as well as the rest of the Hazel Pirates as the enemy suddenly appeared in front of them!_

"_I'm Cherry! The Demon of the Blade!" Cherry smirked as she held her sword out in a fighting stance! She was dressed in an kimono, decorated with cherry blossoms!_

"_The name is Merry! The Sole Survivor of the Hidden Snow Technique!" Merry smirked as she took her fighting pose, she also wore an kimono, instead of cherry blossoms hers was decorated with white patterns!_

"_My name is Jack! The Android!" Jack said as he stood in an casual stance! Talking about casual, the clothes he is wearing is casual as well!_

"_The name is Neil! The Strongest of the Snow Pirates!" Neil said as he showed off his ripped body! Neil wore only red and blue striped shorts and no t-shirt, even in this cold environment!_

"_Hi, my name is Jordan! The Man with a Hundred Weapons!" Jordan wore clothes suited for the cold environment!_

"_Heh, Nice to meet you!" Kira said "My name is K..."_

"_No need" Neil smirked "We already know who you guys are!"_

"_Kira, I shall face that Jack guy!" Hanzo smirked!_

"_I feel like facing the swords women, cherry I think!" Tokko smirked!_

"_I'll handle Neil for you and Merry!" Korine smirked!_

"_I'll take on this Jordan Guy!" Hana smirked!_

"_Got it, Me and Kiro will head forward without you guys then, Kiro come on!" Kira said!_

"_Got it, CAPTAIN!" Kiro said as he leaped forward in timing with Kira as they began sprinting towards the smoke!_

"_Not so FAST!" Cherry shouted but before any of the five could do anything..._

"_This is our FIGHT!" Hanzo smirked as he held the android's arm as tight as he could! "So you really are an android! They haven't even made an attempt to make your skin feel realistic!"_

"_No way!" Tokko smirked as she vanished and reappeared in front of Cherry, with her daggers facing Cherry's neck!_

"_NO WAY WOULD I LET YOU TOUCH KIRA, BAKA!" Korine shouted out as she had kicked the sheen of Neil's right foot and then leaped her way across in front of Merry to stop her!_

"_I'm your opponent, scum bag!" Hana smirked as she held her mallet against his neck!_

"_Thanks guys!" Kira smirked along with Kiro as they sprinted there way into the forest!_

"_Kira! They'll be okay right!" Kiro asked!_

"_Teh..." Kira smirked ".. Of course! I have full confidence in them!"_

"_Yeah!" Kiro said in glee!_

"_***mallet smash***" Hana shouted out as she attempted to strike Jordan in the face, but unfortunate for Hana, Jordan managed to dodge!_

"_***blade – counter***" Jordan announced his attack, and from out of nowhere, Jordan reached into his coat and released an blade nearly as big as himself and attempted to stab Hana, who dodged it with only a scratch! "Nice dodge, girl!"_

"_Teh! That's quite the trick! What else you got under that coat!" Hana asked with a smirk!_

"_You're fast girl!" Cherry smirked as she returned to her fighting pose!_

"_Thanks!" Tokko smirked!_

"_Let go, or suffer the consequences!" Jack threatened!_

"_Is that so!" Hanzo smirked as he continued to hold Jack's arm!_

"_***arm smash***" Jack thrusted his right arm towards Hanzo, forcing him to leap backwards or be striked with an iron fist! Surprisingly Hanzo took the hit, smashing his own head into his arm and decreasing the damage, but that didn't stop him from achieving an dangerous amount of damage to the head!_

"_DIE!..." Hanzo shouted in rage as he pressed his hand against the side of the androids body with his right palm and tightly grabbed his right arm "DIE! DIE! DIE!" Hanzo thrusted his hand as hard as he could and pulled Jack's right arm as hard as he could, Jack screamed out in pain as his right arm was ripped off!_

"_WAAAAARGH!" Jack cried in pain! "YOU BASTARD!"_

"_That's quite the kick you got there kid!" Neil smirked as he turned around without a scratch from Korine's strike! _

"_That's good, it wouldn't have been much of a match if you had gotten injured by such an half assed kick!" Korine Smirked!_

"_Don't forget about me!" Merry shouted out as she walked towards Korine!_

_'damn it, I probably won't be able to handle two of them!' thought Korine!_

_BANG!_

"_Huh!" Korine and most of the other people mumbled as Jack had exploded into an million pieces, being the first to lose!_

"_Heh..." Hanzo smirked! "... That was easy!"_

"_Hanzo, do you mind helping me!" Korine asked!_

"_Sure... I'll take the ripped guy!" Hanzo exclaimed!_

"_Got it then..." Korine said! "Herry or Merry, whatever your name is! it's just you and me!"_

"_You're still going to lose, bitch!" Merry said as she continued to walk forward!_

"_***180 pound cannon***" Tokko striked!_

"_***mallet smash***" Hana striked!_

"_***explosion***" Hanzo striked!_

"_***100 shots***" Korine striked!_

…_Meanwhile in the core of the island!_

"_F-finally here!" Kiro said as the two of the stopped there charge, in front of them was an massive group of pirates! The tallest one was the first one to talk!_

"_Kira..." the tall an said! "... Is it!"_

"_Yeah!" Kira exclaimed! "I'm Kira! And this guys Kiro! Who are you, and what do you guys want with us!"_

"_I'm Pete! And I'm the captain of the Pirate crew you see before you! The Snow Pirates!" Pete smirked as the rest of the pirates began to stand up!_

"_Shall we begin this fight or what!" Kira smirked as he got into an fighting position!_

"_Yeah!" Kiro smirked as he created an sword of glass!_

"_Go! ATTACK!" Pete ordered all his crew!_

"_Kiro, you can handle the small guys right!" Kira smirked!_

"_Sure, leave it to me Captain!" Kira smirked as he charged towards the massive amount of Pirates! "***koppu koppu shard finale***!"_

"_Good! Now it's just us! Pete!" Kira smirked as he walked through the battle between Kiro and the massive amount of pirates! Kiro thought away any who dared try to attack Kira!_

"_Oh! You nakama there is pretty strong! But what about your other nakama! Do you think they'll manage to win!" Pete asked Kira!_

"_Hehe..." Kira smirked! "...Of course!"_

"_Nice confidence you have their!" Pete smirked as he took an step forward!_

"_***level 1 swift***" and with that Kira stood proudly behind Pete in a matter of an millisecond! But, Pete wasn't dead, even after being cut in half! Pete suddenly exploded into snow!_

"_WAHAHAHAHA!" the voice of Pete laughed!_

"_WHAT THE HELL!" Kira cried out!_

"_I have eaten an devil fruit called!..." Pete was saying as his body was forming back into it's original state, into the giant human man called Pete! "... The Yuki Yuki Fruit!"_

"_A snow devil fruit!" Kira said in terror! "... And even worse! Your like Kiro! You are an logia type!"_

"_Right!" Pete shouted with an giant smirk on his face! "WAHAHAHA!"_

"_Kira! Don't give up!" Kiro shouted out while beating up many pirates! Kiro was already suffering from stamina!_

"_Yeah! I know! But this means, that I can't hurt him!" Kira moaned!_

_'damn it, I know how he could win with the help of something, but I would have to go back to the boat to get it, but in this state, that's impossible!' Kiro thought as he continued to beat the pirates down!_

"_AAARGH!" Kira shouted as he charged towards Pete!_

"_WAHAHAHA!" Pete laughed!_

_...Meanwhile back at the battle between Hanzo, Hana, Tokko and Korine Vs. Cherry, Merry, Jordan and Neil!_

"_God damn it!" Cherry screamed! "Captain never said they were FUCKING STRONG!"_

"_Deal with it!" Merry shouted!_

"_That's it I'm ending this NOW!" Cherry shouted! "***dance of the cherry blossoms – forbidden technique***!"_

"_WAAAH!" Tokko screamed as she was being attacked with a fury of attack by Cherry, Tokko received many damages, but nothing to severe!_

"_Now DEAD yet!" Cherry shouted in the midst of her attack! "We'll see about that! ***dance of the cherry blossoms – self destruct***!" _

"_HUH!" Tokko screamed! "... What are you planning, stopping in the middle of your attack! what do you mean by self destruct!"_

"_DIE!" Cherry screamed as she grabbed Tokko in a bear hold giving her no space to escape or attack!_

"_WHAT THE HELL!" Tokko screamed as Cherry held her blade behind Tokko's back, but if she attacked like that... "Are you planning to take us both DOWN!"_

"_EXACTLY!" Cherry shouted as she smirked, but it was a fake smile, tears flowed down her cheeks as fast as an waterfall!_

"_Your CRAZY!" Tokko screamed! "There's no way I'm dying here like THAT! And neither ARE YOU!"_

"_Huh!" Cherry stood frozen for a few seconds! But in the end she began her attack!_

"_I said THERE IS NO WAY NEITHER OF US ARE DYING HERE!" Tokko screamed as she broke out of Cherry's hold! Stopping her in the midst of her attack! "You lose!" Cherry fell to her knees in defeat!_

"_Good job Tokko, nice battle" Hanzo smirked!_

"_Yeah! I hate to admit it but you did good!" Korine smirked!_

"_I knew you could do it!" Hana smirked!_

"_Tha..." Tokko couldn't finish her sentence as she fainted to the ground!_

_'Thank god, didn't ever think I would ever say this, Thank god Cherry lost!' Merry thought as she puffed a sigh of relief!_

"_Pay attention to our match Bitch!" Jordan said!_

"_Sorry! Let's continue!" Hana smirked!_

"_Shall we continue!" Korine smirked!_

"_Yeah!" Merry smirked! "Prepare to be defeated!"_

"_***heavy bullet***" Neil shot forward and flew in the sky towards Hana in amazing speed, meanwhile twisting his body! Neil shot through the air exactly like a bullet!_

"_Easy!" Hanzo smirked! "***net **bullet*..."_

"_***heavens judgement***" Hana leaped into the air and shot back down with amazing speed smashing her mallet into Jordan's head! _

"_GAAARGH!" Jordan shouted out in pain as he was smashed into the floor with incredible strength!_

"_My win!" Hana smirked!_

"_Let e out of this shitty net you bastard!" Neil shouted as he struggled to escape the steel net shot by Hanzo! "Now only one other thing to do to you to win!" Hanzo pointed his gun towards Neil's head!_

"_NO! NO! NO! MERCY!" Neil shouted out in fear!_

"_***hit of death***!" Hanzo shouted out his attack!_

"_WAAARGH!" Neil cried out before being struck by the punching glove and was knocked out unconscious!_

"_You lose!" Hanzo smirked!_

"_***hidden snow technique – avalanche***" Merry shouted out her attack before vanishing!_

"_Do you think I don't know where you are!" Korine smirked! Korine took a single step backwards! Meanwhile Merry was ready to attack from above, she was a good few feet above the ground!_

"_SHIT! I CAN'T STOP!" Merry cried out as she smashed into the floor, knocking her out unconscious!_

"_This battle..." Korine smirked!_

"_Is..." Hana smirked!_

"_The Hazel Pirates..." Hanzo smirked!_

"_VICTORY!" Tokko shouted out as she raised her fist out in glory! Before falling unconscious again!_

"_I'll carry Tokko!" Hanzo exclaimed! "Let's go!"_

"_Yeah" Hana and Korine said! _

"_To the CORE OF THE ISLAND!" Hanzo smirked as they all began sprinting towards the smoke!_

… _Meanwhile back at the core of the island!_

"_***level 8 X***" Kira shouted, he struck Pete with two attacks, engraving an X shape and cutting up Pete! But once again, he just regenerated! "FUCK!"_

"_KIRA!" Korine shouted out! "KIRO!"_

"_FINALLY!" Kiro shouted out as he continued as he continued fighting!_

"_Need help there, Kiro!" Hanzo asked!_

"_Yeah, you guys fight them!" Kiro said! "I've got to do something!"_

"_Huh, what you away to do!" Hana asked!_

"_Something to help Kira fight that bastard Pete!" Kiro exclaimed! "you see, the guys an logia user like me, he has the power of the Yuki Yuki fruit, meaning he has the ability to turn himself into snow! Meaning Kira can't hurt him!, But I know of a way to change that!"_

"_Got it, leave it to us!" Hanzo said as he layed Tokko up to an tree and charged into the battlefield along with Hana and Korine while Kiro ran off into the forest!_

_(following Kiro!)_

_'Thank god, they came right on time!' Kiro thought as he was smirking!_

_-a few minutes later-_

"_Finally!" Kiro said! "The boat!"_

_(On the boat)_

"_There it is!" Kiro smirked as he picked up a whole bag of SALT! "Salt Vs Snow! Salt wins!" Kiro smirked as he began carrying the bag to Kira!_

…

"_Here!" Kiro said before he noticed what had happened while he was gone! "C-Captain!"_

"_Kiro! Hurry, Kira's in danger!" Hanzo shouted! "That snow guy stabbed him in the chest!"_

"_AAAARGH!" Kira shouted in terror as he rolled around on the ground!_

_Hanzo, Hana and Korine were helpless to help Kira as they were heavily defending against the large amount of enemy pirates!_

"_Got it! You guys continue fighting them, I've got Kira's BACK!" Kiro exclaimed as he ran towards Kira, when he got there, Pete was standing a few steps away with a massive grin on his face! "Kira, take these, they'll heal you for now, but know the risks! After 1 hour, all your damage will be nearly doubled!"_

"_Give it! As long as I protect my nakama, I'll be happy" Kira smirked as he swallowed the pill Kiro gave him! "All right, it really works!"_

"_WHY WOULD I LIE TO YOU!" Kiro shouted!_

"_S-sorry!" Kira giggled! "... What's that bag for!"_

"_Oh, this!" Kiro smirked! "This is your path to victory! SALT!"_

"_SALT!" Kira shouted! Pete's face suddenly turned into shock! "What will that do!"_

"_Are you an idiot!" Kiro asked! "What happens when salt is put on snow!"_

"_OH! I get it now" Kira smirked as he stood up! "Pour it over me!"_

"_Got it, CAPTAIN!" Kiro smirked as he opened the bag and attempted to pour over Kira, but suddenly Pete had stabbed the bag with a knife, which released all the salt! "NO!"_

"_Kiro, don't worry!" Kira smirked! "My right fist was covered in salt!"_

"_ALRIGHT!" Kiro shouted in glee!_

"_NOOOO!" Pete shouted out in anger before being punched in the face by Kira's fist! Surprisingly Pete went flying into the tree, and was knocked out with ease!_

"_Looks like was weak!" Kira smirked! "That's the last time you'll see me using my fists!"_

"_We did it!" Kiro shouted out! The rest of the Snow Pirates gave up and the wall of ice had melted!_

_-50 minutes later!-_

"_Finally back at the ship!" Kira smirked! "Eh! !"_

"_OH SHIT! I FERGOT ABOUT THE PAIN RELIEF PILL I GAVE YOU! SHIT!" Kiro cried out as he hurried Kira to his room and treated to his wounds!_

_Kira fully healed a week later and the Hazel Pirates continued there grand adventure to the GRAND LINE!_

_The End!_

_****_

_**Finished! I actually finished this on the 17th! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this extra long Christmas Special!**_

_**Remember none of this is linked to the actual plot of One Piece: Pirates Adventure! Enjoy!**_

_**Liambt, Out!**_


	35. Hana Vs Sara Continued!

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 33**_

_**Hana Vs. Sara Continues!**_

_**Battle in the Dark!**_

_Last Time on One Piece: Pirates Adventure! Hana began her battle against Sara, but Hana was obviously winning the match until Sara pressed a button activating the floor to act like an elevator leading them to an black pitched room! The true battle begins!_

"_WAHAHAHAH!" Sara maniacally laughed! "Right now, It should be impossible to see me right now!"_

_'What do I do!' Hana asked herself! 'I GOT IT!'_

"_What are you doing!" Sara asked, through her night vision googles she could see Hana reaching into her backpack!_

"_Just a blowtorch!" Hana smirked!_

"_WHAT!" Sara shouted! "Why the fuck do you have that!"_

"_Of course I would have one!" Hana exclaimed! "I am the shipwright you know!"_

_'This was unexpected!' Sara thought! "It doesn't matter! You only have limited light from a blowtorch!"_

"_Anything is better than nothing!" Hana smirked as she switched the blowtorch on, letting a small circle of light around her, but she was still unable to see Sara!_

"_I see another problem with this, eventuality you will run out of power!" Sara smirked!_

"_True, but will you last that long!" Hana asked with a big grin!_

"_You BITCH!" Sara shouted out! "Don't fucking underestimation me!"_

"_What's wrong, why haven't you attacked yet!" Hana asked with a smirk!_

"_SHUT UP!" Sara exclaimed loudly! 'I've already seen how fast she is, she'll easily counter or dodge me even with that small, limited amount of light, only giving her around a second to react! I have to delay this fight until that fucking blowtorch runs out of power, that is when I'll strike, she'll never be able to react fast enough! But I need to put in a lot of power in that attack! I won't to end this fight as fast as possible! After all, she'll get used to the darkness!'_

"_THEIR YOU ARE!" Hana shouted out as she spotted Sara, but Sara reacted quickly and leaped out of Hana's light range!_

"_Teh...!" Sara sighed! 'That was close, any second sooner and I would have been smashed unconscious by her mallet! I gotta pay attention!'_

"_I'll get you!" Hana smirked!_

"_Keep dreaming!" Sara! "Not if I do this!" Sara took out another remote with a single button on it!_

"_Huh!" Hana mumbled as the room began to shake!_

"_Cannons! It will be impossible to dodge them even with your light source!" Sara smirked! He was telling the truth, cannons were popped out of the wall, all of them pointing forward in a line around the whole room!_

"_How about you though!" Hana asked!_

"_I've made it so that the cannons will recognise me and not shoot!" Sara smirked! "But for you!... Not so much!"_

"_Teh!..." Hana moaned! "This won't work!"_

"_You sure!" Sara smirked!_

_'The only way to survive this is to use THAT!' Hana thought!_

"_AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Sara pressed the fire button on the remote firing most of the cannons except from the ones pointing towards her!_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Hana shouted out!_

"_WAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sara maniacally laughed!_

_...Meanwhile back at the highest point in the Marine HQ!_

"_Now here's the PLAN!" said the Captain!_

"_..." everyone in the room mumbled!_

"_If the Great Six gets defeat!" the Captain exclaimed! "We'll fight ourselves against them with the help of hundreds of marines in the next room that the Great Six are fighting in! And if that fails! I won't someone to!"_

…

…

"_NO WAY!" shouted on of the voices!_

"_Yes!" the Captain smirked! "We'll destroy this place, sacrificing ourselves to kill them!"_

"_We can't do THAT!" shouted out another person!_

"_As I said before! Do want to end up like him!" the Captain threatened!_

"_..." the room went silent!_

_**000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Thanks for reading and I wish you all merry Christmas! As usual enjoying all the manga and anime content coming out lately, began watching Nurarihyon no mago second season, nearly caught up!**_

_**Anyway, got bored, wrote this up, read the next chapter for the results of Sara's actions! Liambt out!...**_


	36. Hana Vs Sara! Conclusion!

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 34**_

_**Hana Vs. Sara! Conclusion!**_

_**The Battle comes to an Conclusion!**_

_Last time on One Piece: Pirates Adventure! Hana continued her fight against Sara in the dark room, with a torchlight being Hana's only source of light while Sara wore night vision goggles! And to make it worse Sara has shot off many cannons against Hana!_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Hana cried out!_

"_WAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sara laughed maniacally as she began walking towards the destruction made by the cannon! "HUH!"_

_-Bang -_

"_WHAT HE HELL! HOW!" Sara cried out as she finally realised that Hana was safe and sound! Hana had dodged all the cannons! "IMPOSSIBLE!"_

"_Ever since I was young I've had brilliant dodging abilities!" Hana exclaimed! "It's not speed that gives me my amazing dodging abilities! I HAVE AMAZING, BEYOND AMAZING FLEXIBILITY!"_

"_Teh!" Sara mumbled! "It's still not over yet! I've still got my BATLE SUIT!"_

"_WHAT! What the hell is that!" Hana asked with great concern!_

"_Oh! It's just what actually makes me one of the strongest in the whole of the GREAT SIX!" Sara smirked!_

"_Teh, is that so!..." Hana said! "Bring it on!"_

"_***battle suit activate***!" Sara shouted as the clothes on her transformed into an amazingly powerful and defensive battle suit! "I'D LIKE O SEE YOU DEFEAT THIS WITH YOU PUNY WEOPON!"_

_'Damn it! I can't see the suit because of the dark is it really that amazing!' Hana was thinking to herself! Suddenly a fist emerged from the darkness! It was huge, the suit made Sara nearly two times bigger and two times stronger or even more! Hana was smacked hard in the face and shot into the wall, cracking it greatly! 'So fucking powerful! She's right my mallet aint gonna deal any damage to that suit! Time to bring out the big GUNS!'_

"_WAHAHAHAHA!" Sara maniacally laughed! "Hod do you like that!"_

"_I Loved it! Try it again!" Hana smirked!_

"_Huh! GOT IT!" Sara smirked! 'No matter what she's got planned she'll never defeat this suit!'_

"_..." Hana waited patiently on Sara! Then it came, the fist that appeared to come out of nowhere! "***giant mallet – e...***!..."_

"_WAAAAH!" Sara screamed out as she was hit with an amazing counter attack by Hana's new weapon a mallet 4x bigger than before! "Is that it!"_

"_Of course not!" Hana smirked! "*...explosion!*!"_

_!BANG!_

"_GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Sara was sent flying at the extreme powerful explosion that erupted from the back of the mallet exploding it's surroundings and shooting the mallet forward giving the strike more power!_

"_AAARGH!" Hana screamed! MY ARMS!" Hana's hands were dealt alot of damage from her own attack because of the explosion and the sudden extreme speed elevation from it! "MY FUCKING HANDS!"_

"_I l...lost!" Sara mumbled before finally falling unconscious!_

"_Shit! It hurts!" Hana moaned as she fell to her knees!_

"_I think they are both broken!" Hana cried! "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"_

"_If this is what happened against one of the strongest, what about the strongest!" Hana asked herself!_

"_And I still h...have to get out of his shot fucking hole!" Hana moaned! "FUCK! IT HURTS!"_

"_I don't know if I still have enough strength in my legs to jump up there and my hands are useless either way! Is there any ladders or some shit!" Hana asked herself!_

_After a look around, which took longer because of the extreme pain she was experiencing!_

"_the elevator! hopefully it still works!" Hana said as she entered the elevator! "oh 3 buttons I think this one is the light!" As she pressed the button with her tongue, because she can't use her hands! The lights on the elevator went on, I took a while for Hana to get used to the light but when she did she pressed the next button that took her to the top! "Finally I can relax!" She walked upto the door and when she pushed the door open with her body, she finally collapsed!_

_Behind the door is!..._

_(Following Korine!)_

"_Shall we begin!" Korine asked with a smirk! "By the way, what happened to the other great six that showed up before! We're those fakes!"_

"_Yes! our master has the power to give power to normal people, only weak people though any power he has experienced before for a limited amount of time! Those idiots disobeyed orders, those were our disciples, though they only joined us recently!" Jenny smirked!_

"_That's a nice ability your masters got there, too bad it's only temporary!" Korine smirked! "I has nothing on Kira!"_

"_Huh! Does he have an devil fruit!" Jenny asked!_

"_Nope! He doesn't need it!" Korine smirked! "By the way, why don't you guys get any power!"_

"_Is that so!" Jenny smirked! "And the reason the great six don't get powers is because we're too strong, right now his ability only works on weak people like our disciples!"_

"_Enough talk though!" Korine smirked!_

"_Yeah!" Jenny smirked! "It's time to FIGHT!"_

_**000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Anyway yeah, learn more about the captain of the base and stuff, Hana finished the battle, nice to have a 3 chapter battle, considering my early Arcs weren't even that long, lol. Anyway, yeah so far I'm really proud of this Arc, long and action packed! When I came up with this arc I thought it was going to be small like my early ones!**_

_**New anime coming soon, hopefully there quite good, I see a few ones that look pretty interesting anyway! Back to my story though! I gave he captain a pretty powerful ability, so right now I've decided to really limit it! As you can tell, I'm planning to make this character a returning character, you know, returns stronger each time, and I'm planning to make him one of the biggest battles in this fan fiction!**_

_**Anyway, Liambt out!**_


	37. Korine Vs Jenny! Feet Vs Claws!

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 35**_

_**Korine Vs Jenny! Feet Vs Claws!**_

_**The Battle Between Speed!**_

_Last time on One Piece: Pirates Adventure! The battle between Hana and Sara finally came to an conclusion! Hana showed off her new weapon the Giant Mallet and smacked Sara's strongest weapon, her suit! On contact the mallet exploded finally bringing the fight to an conclusion! But in return breaking both her hands! After finding an elevator she finally leaves the room! Now the next battle begins! Korine Vs Jenny!_

"_WAIT!" Korine shouted!_

"_Huh! What!" Jenny asked! "...How long are you trying to postpone this battle! Too scared you'll be defeated, like your other companions will be!"_

"_NO THEY WON'T! But that's not the point!..." Korine said! "...Can your master use this Devil Fruit ability on himself!"_

"_Not yet, her also to powerful to use it on himself, but soon enough he will be able to!" Jenny smirked!_

"_One last question!" Korine said! Jenny nodded her head! "...Can your master give his power to an person who already has a devil fruit ability!"_

"_Sadly no! We tried it before an a person, he had this really weak ability, I don't remember what it was though! But when he did it, the man burst out in agony and went crazy just before dying!"_

"_Thanks!" Korine smirked!_

"_Huh! I'M A DUMBASS! Why the f*ck did I tell that to you!" Jenny shouted!_

"_It's not my fault! It's your fault for actually telling me!" Korine giggled!_

"_You! YOU SHALL DIE FOR THIS!" Jenny shouted out in anger!_

"_Huh! Claws!" Korine asked! Jenny grew a pair of claws as she burst out in anger!_

"_I have an Devil Fruit power, it allows me to grow any part of my body! My favourite of course is CLAWS!" Jenny smirked! "Oh. Yeah! It's called the Kakuchou Kakuchou Fruit!"_

"_Heh! That's quite the ability! Shall we finally begin!" Korine smirked!_

"_AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Jenny screamed as she leaped forward both claws in front ready to dig into Korine's flesh!_

"_Heh! ***deadly combo***!" Korine smirked! Jenny continued her charge until it seemed Korine vanished in this air!_

"_WHAT THE F*UCK!" Jenny Screamed!_

"_Above you!" Korine smirked! Jenny faced upwards to find herself kicked right in the face by Korine! "Heh!"_

"_GUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAH!" Jenny screamed as she was kicked backwards, levitating for a few seconds! After she gained composure she looked back in front of her to find Korine vanished again!_

"_Bellow!" Korine Smirked! Jenny faced downwards, to once again be kicked in the face, because she reacted to late! Once again she was blasted into the air! "Behind!" Without any time and any chance of reacting while in the air Korine striked Jenny with a kick to her back shooting her forwards, keeping her in the air for even longer! "Front!" Korine appeared in front of Jenny striking her in the stomach blasting her backwards this time!_

"_GUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jenny screamed all through all Korine's attacks!_

"_Below!" Korine returned to the ground and once again kicked Jenny even further into the air! "Final Blow!" Korine finished her combo by striking from above with a swift, fast and powerful blow, smacking hard into the ground below! Jenny's fall created a crater around her!_

"_!" Jenny screamed!_

"_It can't be over already!" Korine asked in disappointment!_

"_Of course not!" Jenny smirked as she stood up and walked out of the crater!_

"_That's good!We don't want this to be easy!" Korine smirked!_

"_Teh... Was that your best!" Jenny smirked! "That's nothing, there's hardly a scratch on me!"_

_'Lies, she's bluffing! It's obvious that she is in lot's of pain!' Korine thought to herself!_

_'Damn it! She got lucky, I underestimated her, I was surprised, that's all!' Jenny thought to herself!_

"_Then shall be begin the real battle, using all that we have! No holding back!" Korine smirked!_

"_Of course!" Jenny smirked as she bringed out her claws!_

"_You better not be too weak to put up a good fight!" Korine smirked!_

"_As I said! Hardly a scratch!" Jenny smirked! "I'll show you the true reason why I'm apart of the Great Six! My speed!"_

"_So you think your fast!" Korine smirked! "...I'm very fast as well you know!"_

"_Is that so!" Jenny smirked! "then this shall be a battle of speed!"_

"_Then! Let's GO!" Korine shouted as the two began charging towards each other in extremely fast speed!_

_**000000000000000000000000000**_

_**The end of Chapter 35: Korine Vs Jenny! Feet Vs Claws! Thanks for reading and all that good stuff! Hope you like the story and remember i don't claim to own any of the One Piece Franchise!**_

_**God! This SOPA act is quite scary! I get where there coming from but they are going about it all wrong! I just hope fanfiction, youtube or many other good sited don't have any problems if the SOPA act actually happens! On lighter news! The new anime starting to come out! I hope for atleast 2 series to be good!**_

_**Anyway, Liambt Out!**_


	38. Korine Vs Jenny! The Real Battle Begins!

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 36**_

_**Korine Vs Jenny! The Real Battle Begins!**_

_**Jenny Shows off her other Abilities, A True Battle Unfolds!**_

_Last time on One Piece: Pirates Adventure! Korine and Jenny finally gave up on talking and the battle began! Korine showed off an incredible combo, ending with Jenny being smashed into the ground, creating a crater! But Jenny claims it was nothing and the true battle BEGINS!_

"_Then this shall be a battle of speed!" Jenny smirked!_

"_Then let's GO!" Korine shouted as the two began charging towards each other in extremely fast speed!_

"_***kakuchou fist – punch***" Jenny called out her attack as her fist grew around 6x bigger than previously! As she went for the punch Korine leaped forward appearing underneath her as she went to kick upwards!_

"_***to the heavens***!" Korine shouted out her attack Jenny quickly avoided the attack, both cancelling out each others attack!_

"_Not bad!" Jenny said, both of their heart beats doubled since the confrontation!_

"_No time to rest!" Korine shouted out as she bolted forwards!_

_"Stop being so cocky, BITCH!" Jenny shouted before leaping into the sky in incredibly fast speed!_

"_Teh!" Korine leaped forwards towards Jenny as she was still in the air!_

_"***kakuchou leg – machine gun***!" Jenny grew her right leg around 6x bigger and attacked with a fury of kicks, Korine was clobbered into the ground, even when she was on the ground, Jenny continued here fury of attacks!_

"_GAAAAAAAAARGH!" Korine cried out in pain!_

"_Where's all your determination now!" Jenny laughed! "BITCH, MUHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"Shut up!" Korine shouted as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere bypassing all of Jenny's fists!

_"HOW!" Jenny asked before she was kicked from above!_

"_***axe shot***!" Korine announced her attack as Jenny was smashed into the ground once again!_

"_Damn... I-it!" Jenny moaned as she got back on her feet!_

"_How strong would you say the marine captain is!" Korine asked after landing safely back on the ground!_

"_The master!... Ten time stronger than everyone of you, and the great six!" Jenny smirked!_

_"Teh!" Korine mumbled 'she's gotta be lying!'_

_"You probably think I'm lying, FOOL!" Jenny shouted! "You don't know what's coming to you!"_

_"Is that so...!" Korine put on a calm face, but on the inside, she was truly worried! "We'll see about that!"_

_"Yeah, JUST YOU WAIT!" Jenny shouted "BITCH!"_

"_..." Korine stood still!_

"_***kakuchou both fists – ultimate attack***!" Jenny grew both his fists 2x bigger than his previous version and went for the final blow!_

"_Teh!" Korine moaned! "Let's finish this with this last showdown!"_

"_AAAAAAAAAARGH!" Jenny shouted as she went in for the attack!_

"_***overkill***!" Korine announced her attack as she bolted forward and stopped when she reached Jenny's fists as they both came towards her! 'wow, I can feel the power of this attack already!'_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Jenny continued to shout!_

"_This attack has a severe weakness!" Korine claimed!_

_"AAA... HUH!" Jenny muttered!_

"_It can easily be dodged!" Korine said as she bolted out of Jenny's hitting distance and bolted to Jenny as her fist flew past her!_

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!" Jenny cried out as she realised she was about to lose!_

"_Let's finish this!" Korine claimed!_

"_Not YET!" Jenny came to a realisation! Before Korine could reach Jenny, Jenny had stopped her fist!_

"_HUH!" Korine mumbled as she noticed Jenny's fist had stopped!_

_'Now all I have to do is swing my fists towards her!' Jenny though!_

"_CRAP!" Korine cried out!_

"_AAAAAAAARGH!" Jenny screamed as she began swinging her fist towards Korine! 'I never even got to attempt my attack, crap! What am I going to do!'_

_**000000000000**_

_**The End! Thanks for reading and all that good stuff, Korine Vs Jenny should finish in the next chapter and after that it will be Kiro's turn, I promise a long and well planned out battle for that one, so look forward to that! And of course after that is the long awaited battle between Kira Vs Jack!**_

_**I wanted to talk about the great six, a few chapters back I realised that I forgot that I gave the great six powers and crap so in a quick decision I decided to make them fakes and came up the the Marine Captain then, just so you know, the Great Six and the fakes don't look alike or that, that's kind of a mistake on one of the chapters! Anyway I know I haven't explained this very well but all you need to know is that the ones back at the pirates vs marines part were fakes and were given there power by the marine captain and are students of the great six! Anyway with that out of the way, sorry, I'll try to make it so this never happens again!**_

_**Ok! with that out of the way, just read a Korean manga, manhwa or whatever they call it called Green Boy, about boxing, it's very good and deserves a read, in other news, caught up on hajime no ippo! That took awhile, god! Anyway, that's me done for today, liambt out!**_


	39. Korine Vs Jenny! Conclusion!

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 37**_

_**Korine Vs Jenny! Conclusion!**_

_**The Battle Comes to an End! Fierce Finally!**_

_Last time on One Piece: Pirates Adventure! The battle between Korine and Jenny truly began as the two battled it out full force! Jenny throws a huge double punch growing her hands 2x bigger than before, but Korine was able to bypass it until Jenny changed her attack as she swinged her two arms towards her!_

"_CRAP!" Korine shouted out as both of Jenny's fists came bolting towards her! 'What the hell am I going to do!'_

"_What a turnabout! HUH!" Jenny smirked! "WAHAHAHA!"_

"_Yeah, RIGHT!" Korine shouted back! 'Yeah right, I shouldn't mind her, WHAT TO DO!' Unable to escape Jenny's attack, Korine was smacked with great force into the wall, creating an huge crater in the wall around Korine! "Guuuuah!" Korine cried out as she fell out of the crater!_

"_I win!" Jenny smirked! "Not so tough after all!"_

"_No... Not YET!" Korine shouted out!_

"_NO WAY!" Jenny shouted as she turned around to look at Korine! Korine managed to stand back up on both feet! "Impossible! How did you get back up!"_

"_Nothing is impossible! As they say in the movies!" Korine smirked!_

"_Damn YOU!" Jenny shouted out in rage! "It doesn't matter, what you gonna do in your weak state!"_

"_Come at me, and we'll see!" Korine smirked! 'I can't move my feet! This is bad!'_

"_No!" Jenny smirked! "You come at me, then we'll see if you really have enough power to defeat me!"_

"_Teh!" Korine moaned! 'What do I do! I'll just have to try to move!'_

"_Go on then, I have all day!" Jenny smirked!_

"_You'll regret all what you have said!" Korine put on a fake smile! Korine attempted to walk at a very slow pace, and slowly but effectively Korine began to walk towards Jenny!_

"_Look at you! Not a step without you feeling that you're going to collapse!" Jenny laughed as Korine gradually got closer! "It's decided, I WIN!"_

"_NO!" Korine shouted as he raised his right leg far into the air! "***ground shot***!" In a fraction of a second Korine smashed her leg into the ground flying a ball of rock into the air, and then Korine quickly launched the ball of earth forward with a kick, shooting it towards Jenny!_

"_Weak!" Jenny shouted as she grew her right hand 6x bigger! "***kakuchou fist – hammer***!" Jenny shot her large hand downwards like a hammer and smashed the rock of earth into dust! "Weak!"_

"_Is that so!" Korine smirked!_

"_Huh!" Jenny asked!_

"_***multiple ground shot***!" Korine shouted out her attack as she did the same thing she did before but this time, except from one ball of earth being shot towards Jenny, there were around a dozen!_

"_Just more of the same stuff, weak!" Jenny smirked as she easily smashed all of the balls of earth into dust! But suddenly, Jenny burst out into pain! "WHAT THE FUCK... WAS THAT!"_

"_In the middle of all the big balls of rock was a few small ones, launched at full power all aimed at your fore head, 9 out of 11 of them hit there target, the other two hist your right arm!" Korine smirked!_

"_That FUCKING HURTS!" Jenny shouted out in pain! "Why does such small rocks hurt so much!"_

"_Simple, really...!" Korine smirked! "... Even if it's the weakest of attacks, if you continue to hit in the same place anything will become sore!"_

"_DAMN IT!" Jenny shouted! "GUUUUUAH!"_

"_You shouldn't have let your guard down!" Korine smirked as a quite big ball of rock smashed Jenny in the face, knocking her out! "Finally over! I don't know if I can even reach the door with all the pain I'm in, it's a miracle that I was able to attack that much! I need to get stronger to satisfy Kira!" Korine fell to the ground! "Damn, can't get back up!" Korine began slowly crawling towards the door, after a minute or two, she finally reached the door! "Finally got here, now I just have to get up!" Korine slowly crawled up the door, and barely managed to open it! "Jenny, I WIN!" Korine smirked as he opened the door, and on the other side was...!_

_Following Kiro!_

"_Who are you!" Kiro asked! Kiro had been put in a room with on all sides of the wall and on the roof , only leaving the floor plain!_

"_The names Paul, I'll defeat you with the power of HEAT!" Paul smirked! Paul was a giant man, his skin glowing a bright red colour, the floor underneath him was melting!_

_"Let's see you try!" Kiro smirked!_

_**000000000000000000000000000**_

_**The Conclusion of Korine Vs Jenny, Not bad ending I guess, a little cliché though, huh! Next chapter will be the beginning of Kiro Vs Paul so look forward to that, a little longer to make this chapter but hope you don't mind, lucky it wasn't about 5 months again! Lol!**_

_**The start of the new one piece arc looks fucking awesome, can't wait for more! Naruto chapter was quite awesome too, hunter x hunter was amazing as well, gon's finally back, and Gon and Ging finally meat! OR DO THEY! Yeah, we'll have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter can't wait for then!**_

_**Anyway, Liambt Out...!**_


	40. Kiro Vs Paul! The Beginning!

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 38**_

_**Kiro Vs Paul! The Beginning!**_

_**The Battle Begins! Glass Vs Temperature!**_

_Last time on One Piece: Pirates Adventure! Korine and Jenny's epic battle came to an climax, with Korine being ontop, but just barely! Now it's time for Kiro to fight, the cook of the Hazel Pirates!_

_Following Kiro!_

"_Who are you!" Kiro asked! Kiro had been put in a room with on all sides of the wall and on the roof , only leaving the floor plain!_

"_The names Paul, I'll defeat you with the power of HEAT!" Paul smirked! Paul was a giant man, his skin glowing a bright red colour, the floor underneath him was melting!_

_"Let's see you try!" Kiro smirked!_

"_***heat temp. - rocket***!" Paul shouted out his first attack, Paul began glowing red as steam began to form around his body, and then Paul suddenly leaped forward, launching himself towards Kiro at high speed!_

"_***koppu koppu disc***!" Kiro shouted out his attack as he created a lass disc and threw it towards Paul, Paul swiftly dodged the launching discs of glass and continued on his attack! "It's not gonna be that easy!" Kiro dodged out of the way, avoiding Paul's attack!_

"_Dodge this!" Paul shouted! "***heat temp. - melting floor***!"_

"_WAAAAH!" Kiro shouted out in pain as his feet were being burnt from the heated up floor! Then the floor began to melt, Kiro quickly ran away, but his feat were in a bad condition!_

"_With that, you shouldn't be able to run!" Paul smirked!_

"_Yeah right!" Kiro said! 'I can barely walk! What a cheap move!'_

"_Nothing is cheap in a battle to the death!" Paul smirked!_

"_Teh!" Kiro moaned!_

_"Shall we stop talking and start fighting!" Paul smirked!_

"_Of course!" Kiro shouted out!_

"_***heat temp – rocket***!" Paul shouted out his attack as he leaped at high speed towards Kiro, who dodged to the left! _

"_Haha!" Kiro laughed as he was still in mid-air!_

"_You fell for it, you idiot!"Paul smirked!_

"_Huh!" Kiro asked! "GUUUUUUUUUUAH!" Kiro had landed back into the melted floor, once again burning his feet!_

"_I aimed to the right of right of your body so that you would dodge to the left and land back into the melted floor!" Paul smirked! "How pathetic that you actual fell for it!"_

"_Shut up!" Kiro shouted! "That's it!"_

"_Huh!" Paul mumbled!_

"_***koppu koppu claws***" Kiro shouted out, as his hands were being engulfed in glass, forming a pair of claws! "Take THIS!" Kiro leaped towards Paul, who attempted to dodge to his right but Kiro landed back on the ground for a fraction of a second and took another giant leap towards Paul again, Paul continued to dodge, but Kiro also continued to catch up with him until he decided to try something else!_

"_Kuh...!" Paul was running out of breath!_

"_Kuhuh..." as so was Kiro! "***koppu koppu cannon***!" Kiro shot out a ball of glass that shot towards Paul in incredible speed! But Paul managed to duck, while the glass ball crashed into the very thick wall and somehow managed to break right through it!_

"_No WAY!" Paul shouted! "W-what power, I don't think that's ever happened before!"_

"_Heheh!" Kiro smirked! "Now imagine that hitting you!"_

"_Teh!" Paul mumbled! "That's if it hits me!"_

"_Huh!" Kiro asked! "Is that so!"_

"_Y-Yeah!" Paul exclaimed!_

"_Well let's test you!" Kiro smirked!_

"_All right then!" Paul smirked! "Try me!"_

"_You've got it!" Kiro smirked! "***koppu koppu ultimate cannon***!..."_

_**000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Teh End! Thanks for reading and all that good stuff, hope your enjoying the series and hope you read the future chapters as well!**_

_**Watched the other Hunter X Hunter episode, as good as always, really looking forwards to the future episodes! It better not end before the Chimera Ant Arc! The Manga chapters were awesome, One Piece with the dragon, amazing, Naruto, Kid Kyubi! Lol, and hunter x hunter chapter was cool and hilarious at the end! Looking forward to next week!**_

_**Anyway, that's me done for today! Liambt Out!**_


	41. Kiro Vs Paul! The 2nd!

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 39**_

_**Kiro Vs Paul! The 2nd!**_

_**Paul on the Brink of Defeat!**_

_Last time on One Piece: Pirates Adventure! Kiro and Paul's Battle had begun, Kiro is dominated by Paul's temperature at the beginning but turns it around with an attack!_

"_***koppu koppu ultimate cannon***!" Kiro shouted out his attack, Paul gritted his teeth as Kiro began his attack! Kiro shot a giant ball of glass towards Paul, who in return punched it! "How?"_

"_***cool temp. - freeze***!" Paul shouted out his attack, he froze the ball then gave it a hard punch, finally destroying the ball of glass into dust!_

"_Not bad!" Kiro said! "teh!"_

"_As I said!" Paul smirked! "Let's see who is truly stronger!"_

"_Yeah!" Kiro smirked! "AAAAAAAAAARGH!"Kiro began to charge towards Paul!_

"_AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Paul shouted as he began to charge towards Kiro!_

_The two made contact quite fast! "***koppu koppu punch***!" Kiro engulfed his hand in glass and threw a powerful punch!_

"_***heat temp. - kick***!" Paul shouted out his attack as he engulfed his leg in heat, making it to glow and slightly rip through his trousers, Paul then threw a swinging kick towards Kiro!_

_Kiro's glass hand and Paul's heated up kick clashed! The attack made the two fly backwards and crash into the wall!_

"_GUAAAAAH!" Both of then cried out in pain as they crashed into the wall!_

"_Damn it!" Paul moaned as he realised the two of them managed to get up after the attack, though both in bad shape! "Why don't you just die!"_

"_If I did that it would be too easy!" Kiro smirked! "Plus, I'm not ready to die just yet!"_

"_JUST DIE!" Paul bolted towards Kiro engulfed in heat! "***heat temp. charge***!"_

"_***koppu koppu wall***!" Kiro created a giant shield that split the room in half! But that didn't stop Paul as he charged his way through the glass, with enough power to still continue going after Kiro!_

"_DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Paul shouted out in rage!_

"_GIVE IT UP!" Kiro shouted as he somehow appeared to disappear!_

"_DIE! DIE!" Paul shouted as he continued to charge forwards, not realising that Kiro had disappeared!_

"_***koppu koppu final blow***!" Kiro said his attack as he suddenly appeared at the in front of Paul!His hand was engulfed in glass as he smashed his palm into his face, smacking him into the ground!_

"_D-Die..." Paul muttered as he lay in pain on the ground!_

"_That was fast! Disappointedly weaker than I thought after blocking my ultimate cannon!" Kiro moaned as he walked towards the door!_

"_It's not over yet" Paul exclaimed! Kiro turned around to find Paul barely back on his feat!_

"_Huh!" Kiro muttered!_

"_It's... not... ov-" Paul was unable to finish his sentence as he began to fall back to the ground! Until he stopped his other foot down, somehow Paul managed to stay a foot!_

"_Impressive! But..." Kiro exclaimed! "it's impossible to fight in that condition, just give up now!"_

"_NO WAY!" Paul shouted when suddenly Paul's whole body became engulfed in heat!_

"_Maybe I was wrong, looks like you can still fight after all!" Kiro smirked, glad that the fight didn't need to end as it would of!_

"_***heat temp. final strike***!" Paul began to gather heat, his body began to glow more powerful by the second!_

"_Woah!" Kiro stood in amazement! 'I could easily end this now before he could finish his attack, but that would be to boring, let's _

_see what you've got for me this time!'_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Paul shouted out as he continued to gather energy!_

"_..." Kiro stood quite!_

"_AAAAAAAAAAARGH!..." Paul shouted out as he continued to gather energy!_

_**000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Teh End! Thanks for reading and all that good stuff, hope your enjoying the series and hope you read the future chapters as well!**_

_**Look forwards to next time when Kiro Vs Paul comes to an conclusion! What kind of attack awaits Kiro! Of course, the only way to find out is to read the next chapter, see you then!**_

_**Nothing much else to say other than, give Area No Kishi a watch!**_

_**Anyway, that's me done for today! Liambt Out!**_


	42. Kiro Vs Paul! The 3rd!

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 40**_

_**Kiro Vs Paul! The 3rd!**_

_**The Battle Goes Outside!**_

_Last time on One Piece: Pirates Adventure! The battle between got heated up between Kiro Vs Paul, Paul begins his giant giant attack he calls his FINAL STRIKE!_

"_***heat temp. final strike***!" Paul began to gather heat, his body began to glow more powerful by the second!_

"_Woah!" Kiro stood in amazement! 'I could easily end this now before he could finish his attack, but that would be to boring, let's _

_see what you've got for me this time!'_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Paul shouted out as he continued to gather energy!_

"_..." Kiro murmured! "What power!" While Paul gathered enough power to attack, powerful energy was surging out of him, blowing as strong as a tornado around him, damaging the terrain around him!_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Paul shouted out as he finally gathered all the power necessary for his attack, he then surged the the power that currently was all over his body into his right face!_

"_Huh! Just a punch!" Kiro said in disappointment!_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Paul shouted out leaping in high speed right in front of Kiro who was too stunned to respond before he was hit square in the middle of his face! Kiro was sent flying through the wall and into the outside as he fell to the ground!_

"_GUAAAAH!" Kiro cried in pain as he reached the ground!_

"_How was that!" Paul smirked as he looked outside the hole in the wall Kiro had been smashed through, he had a big grin as he stared at Kiro while in a state of exhaustion!_

"_GUUAH! You sly bastard!" Kiro shouted as he attempted to get back on his feet!_

"_Don't bother!..." Paul smirked! "You're too weak to fight against me now!"_

"_I'm never too weak to defeat you!" Kiro smirked as he managed too get back on his feet barely! "Now, is that all you've got! Haha!"_

"_Teh!" Paul moaned! "What do you mean 'Is that all you've got!" Paul began to put on a seriously pissed off face! "YOU CAN HARDLY STAND AND YOUR MOCKING ME!"_

"_Yeah, got a problem hotheaded bastard!" Kiro smirked!_

"_AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Paul shouted! "THAT'S IT! ***heat temp. **punch*!" Paul rocketed towards Kiro, and when in range smashed him with his right fist, sending him straight into the wall surrounding marine base!_

"_GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kiro shouted out in pain!_

"_WAHAHA!" Paul laughed manically! "MOCK ME NOW!"_

"_DUMN ASS FUCK! Is that all you've got!" Kiro said as he was barely on his feat again!_

"_YOU! ***cold temp. total freeze over***" Paul called out his attack! Paul slammed both his palms on the ground, sending out a wave of ice towards Kiro, who was able to dodge because of the previous damage he had taken!_

"_Teh!" Kiro moaned as his feat had been frozen over, and it didn't stop there as it continued to slowly travel up the rest of his body! "You bastard! ***koppu koppu spike fury***!" Kiro's body was engulfed in spikes made by glass that managed to break through the ice!_

"_You TWAT!" Paul shouted out in madness!_

"_Hehehe!" Kiro smirked as he began to stand up more properly and began to walk towards Paul! Each step felt like a whole minute for Paul, any second, Kiro could sweep forward and most likely end it there!_

_'NO! It's not over yet!' Paul thought to himself! 'This twat is clearly in more pain than me! If I just think more clearly, I can do this!'_

"_..." Kiro continued to walk closer and closer towards Paul!_

"_..." The atmosphere was very quite, not a single breath was could be heard from each of them!_

"_AAAAARGH!" Kiro shouted out, breaking the silence and trying to land a punch on Paul who easily manages to dodge him!_

"_Huh!" Paul mumbled! 'Hah! The damage has taken a massive effect on his speed!' Paul regained his posture and a smirk returned to his face! "Do you think you can win with those pathetic punches!"_

"_Teh!..." Kiro moaned!_

"_WAHAHAHAHA!" Paul laughed manically!_

_**000000000000000000000000000 **_

_**The End! The Battle between Kiro and Paul shall come to an conclusion in the next chapter of One Piece: Pirates Adventure!**_

_**All the manga these past few weeks have been good, but the art on Hunter X Hunter went downhill this weak! Just when it becoming very good too!...**_

_**Been a week or two since the last chapter, but I hope you understand, I have been on longer brakes!...**_

_**Anyway, that's all I've got to say for now, look forward to the next chapter of One Piece: Pirates Adventure or OP:PA as I may call it in the future in these ending segments! Liambt out!**_


	43. Kiro Vs Paul! Conclusion!

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 41**_

_**Kiro Vs Paul! Conclusion!**_

_**The Battle Between Kira Vs Jack!**_

_Last Time on One Piece: Pirates Adventure! The battle took a turn to the worst, as Kiro is unable to attack properly any more because of the massive amount of damage he had taken!_

_'there is only one solution' Kiro thought! 'It's sink or swim, this next attack will be the last!'_

_"What, cat got your tongue!" Paul smirked!_

"_Paul?" Kiro smirked as he raised his hands towards Paul! "I'm gonna finish this with this next attack!"_

"_Huh? Let's see you try!" Paul laughed insanely!_

"_*koppu koppu last breath*" Kiro shot forward at extreme speed, appearing to be disappear!_

"_WHOA!" Paul shouted out!_

_Kiro appeared again behind Paul, though Paul couldn't tell that, Paul was somehow frozen in a block of ice!_

_"My wi..." Kiro whispered before collapsing to the ground!_

_(Following Kira)_

_What lied in wait behind the door Kira entered was Jack, a weapon wielding master! Able to use every weapon known to man!_

"_Welcome to my humble abode, Hazel Eyes Swordsman Kira, your quite the name now after your battle in Tono Island and the such" Jack Smirked! "White Jacket Hana, Tokko the Whirlwind, Glass Man Kiro, also your new 'nakama' Lightning Legs Korine and Shooting King Hanzo!"_

"_Pretty cool nicknames!" Kira smiled!_

"_Have you seen your new amount?" Jack asked!_

"_No?" Kira asked!_

"_They are as followed" Paul began!_

_**Hazel Swordsman Kira**_

_**Dead or Alive**_

_**50,000,000**_

_**Tokko the Whirlwind**_

_**Dead or Alive**_

_**20,000,000**_

_**White Jacket Hana**_

_**Dead or Alive**_

_**30,000,000**_

_**Glass Man Kiro**_

_**Dead or Alive**_

_**40,000,000**_

_**Lightning Legs Korine**_

_**Dead or Alive**_

_**25,000,000**_

_**Shooting King Hanzo**_

_**Dead or Alive**_

_**30,000,000**_

"_Your bounty is getting bigger and bigger by the day, but today is the end with your defeat!" Jack smirked. "Well as you can see, this whole room is blocky!"_

"_Yeah?" Kira asked. "And by the way, YAAAAAAAAAAHOO! About the new bounties!"_

"_Whatever..." Jack said! "While we fight randomly the blocks will be shot, you will take massive damage if hit, and do worry, you are probably thinking that it's okay after they are all gone, the blocks it is heading towards will sink away and be replaced by the other block while that block goes and replaces it's old place, if that makes any sense!"_

"_Not really!" Kira claimed! "You said the word 'block' too much!"_

"_It doesn't matter" Jack sighed! "Let's just get this started."_

"_You got it!" Kira smirked sieving his sword!_

_Jack's first weapon he chose out of all the ones surrounding his body was a pretty big steel boomerang!_

_**000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Thanks for waiting for this chapter of One Piece: Pirates Adventure!**_

_**Been a while, sorry, no excuses here! Just had no inspiration for a bit, that's all! Anyway, let's get started with the big fight on the next chapter, next chapter will probably just be a normal fighting chapter but the next one should introduce a new ability for Kira! Look forward to it, I already have a few ideas in mind!**_

_**Anyway, that was the next chapter in the One Piece: Pirates Adventure Fanfic Series by Liambt!**_


	44. Kira Vs Jack! The New Power

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 42**_

_**Kira Vs Jack! Kira's New Power!**_

_**The Haki Gloves!**_

"_Let's just get this started!" Jack smirked as he triggered the switch to tell the bricks in the wall to start shooting towards them at high velocity!_

_"WHOA!" Kira shouted as he narrowly dodges one of the bricks that came speeding past him! "WOW! So fast!"_

"_Yes!" Jack smirked! "Do you know what the Marine Captain's ability is?"_

"_No?"_

"_His power is the ability to temporarily give someone a devil fruit and that means...!"_

_Jack continued to talk about his Captain's amazing ability, giving an example along the way!_

"_...anyway! To the point!" Jack smirked! "My captain has given me a devil fruit power! The Tenkuu Tenkuu Fruit! Basically I'm an air man!"_

"_An air man! That means you are a...!"_

"_That's right!"_

"_An Logia TYPE!"_

"_Yes! The most feared type of Devil Fruit in all the seas!"_

"_Actualy there is also Mystical Zoan Type as well"_

"_Well that's up to debate! What matters now is that you cannot hurt me!"_

"_Teh! Is that so!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Well to tell you the truth, I really wished I never had to use this ever again!"_

_Kira returned his sword to the scabbard! And grabbed out another weapon from under his cape!_

"_A...!"_

"_He!"_

"_GLOVE! Eh...?"_

"_Yes, this 1 glove is my path to defeating you!"_

"_WAHAHAHA! A thick metal steel glove!"_

"_You see, after my fathers death he left me his ultimate weapon, this glove!" Kira smirked! "He said that this glove is able to channel a power called Haki (which actually means ambition, will power and a few other worlds like that), which can be used without the glove but only if you are strong enough! From what I know, Haki can be used to open the sixth sense which these gloves can't do, strengthen your body which this glove can only do to my hand and a rare one that allows you to defeat your enemy with your stare! Haki can also be used to stop Logia's effect from working! I can also channel the haki from my glove to my katana! "_

_Kira took out his sword once again and used his gloves ability to give his katana the ability to hurt Jack!_

"_Ok! So you can hurt me now! So what!" Jack said though actually worrying! "My Tenkuu Tenkuu Devil Fruit Ability will still come out at the top!"_

"_Only one way to find out! And by the way! Your right!"_

"_Huh?"_

_Jack looked to the right, while he was smacked at the back of the head by a brick!_

"_Why would you trust a pirate! Baka marine!"_

"_Teh! You'll pay for that! I forgot about those bricks, I was surprised we hadn't gotten hit while we were talking! WAI-HUH?"_

"_***level -2 swing***" (All Haki attacks will be -"") Kira shouted as Kira had leaped in front of Jack and attempted to swing his sword at him but Jack dodged out of the way only receiving a scratch on his cheek!_

"_Teh! So it's true, I heard about this Haki before, but to think it was actualy true!"_

"_Narrowly Missed!"_

"_My turn NOW! ***Tenkuu Tenkuu whirlwind***"_

_Jack punched the air in front of him with both fists which turned to wind and shot forward towards Kira like a whirlwind! But Kira easily managed to leap out the way and into safety, or so he thought!_

"_Hi there!" Jack smirked! He managed to get his way where Kira landed a fraction of a second after Kira ready to begin his second attack!_

_**000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Thanks for waiting and reading the next chapter of One Piece: Pirates Adventure! You're all probably thinking it's probably too early to give Kira Haki already! But don't worry, the plan is too limit it's use somehow! Something like a time limit and something like having to wait to use the glove again!**_

_**Anyway that's been this chapter, LiamBT Out!**_


	45. Kira Vs Jack! The 2nd!

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 43**_

_**Kira Vs Jack! The 2nd!**_

_**To the Sky!**_

_Last time on One Piece: Pirates Adventure the Battle Between Kira and Jack had lifted off, Jack revealed his temporary devil fruit his captain gave him the Tenkou Tenkou Fruit and Kira revealed his secret weapon the Haki Gloves...!_

_Jack had appeared behind Kira in a matter of a second! "***high rush attack***!" Jack shouted as his body turned into a gust of wind slamming into Kira's back at High velocity! Even worse was a block smashing right into Kira as he fell forward from the impact!_

"_GUAAAAH!" Kira cried in pain as he was knocked onto the floor! "Not bad!"_

"_***high rush hammer***!" Jack shouted out his attack as he vanished into a puff of air!_

"_Not This Time! Time for a new Attack!" Kira exclaimed! "***level -9 sniper***!"_

_As Jack appeared above Kira, Kira's Haki Glove burst out into a flame of haki which he concentrated into his katana which he threw at high velocity towards Jack!_

"_SHIT!" Jack shouted as he twisted his body making him only receive a cut at the side of his face, Jack continued his attack but before his fist reached Kira, Kira's fist had reached him!_

"_***level -10 punch***!" Kira's fist blew Jack straight into the roof and through into the room above and Jack's body continued even more until he reached the roof of the building and even a little longer into the air! 'What power, all from these Haki Gloves'_

"_IMPOSSIBLE!" Jack cried! "GUAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

"_Time to finish this!" Kira smirked as he leaped into the air up to Jack who had begun falling back down! "Once AGAIN! ***level -10 punch***!"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" The two screamed, Kira's fist flew right towards Jack who at the last second had vanished into a puff of air and appeared at Kira's side!_

"_This isn't over yet!" Jack smirked! "***high rush rocket***!"_

"_GUAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kira cried out as he was slammed by Jack's attack! Jack's fist seemed to dissapear into thin air for a second and before Kira had knew it he was slammed into the roof!_

"_Hehe!" Jack sniggered as he landed back on the roof!_

"_Damn it! IT HURTS LIKE FUCK!" Kira cried in pain!_

"_Hahahaha! That's right!" Jack laughed!_

"_It's so FUN!" Kira smirked as he stood up still in pain!_

"_Huh?" Jack mumbled!_

"_Fighting such strong opponents, it's fun!" Kira smirked! "Let's continue this shall we!"_

"_Eh...? I guess!" Jack said!_

_The two leaped towards each other at hardly comprehensible speed as the two reached around a distance of a meter a way from each other Jack vanished while Kira foreseen his move and twisted around smacking the back of his fist into Jack's cheek sending him flying, but he quickly gained his footing and went back into the attack! The two exchanged blows after blows, all out attacks fist for fist!_

_'Without my katana I'm a lot weaker!' Kira thought! 'I need to escape and get my katana!'_

_Kira threw a punch at Jack, but it was a fake and gave him an uppercut but Jack had vanished into thin air once again!_

_'NOW!' Kira bolted inside the building to the room where the fight began and searched for the katana, which he found half way through the roof, he jumped into the air but just before he was able to grasp it he was bolted into the wall and went flying through it landing in the forest!_

"_You want be using this katana any more!" Jack smirked as he smashed the sword in half with his bare fist! "This battle will be fist to fist and kick to kick"_

_'damn it he broke my katana!' Kira thought, growling! Kira got back up and brushed off the dirt and began sprinting towards the building jumped a little above the wall and took a grasp on it with his Haki Gloves and sent himself rocketing back up to the starting room! With a safe landing the battle continued!_

"_Now that your katana's gone this battle's gonna be a lot easier!" Jack sniggered!_

"_Is that so!" Kira smirked! "I still have my dagger, this is still enough to defeat you!" Kira took out a normal dagger from his inside pocket! "Time for your defeat!"_

"_Is that right, with that puny dagger, I don't think so!"_

"_We'll see about that!"_

"_***high rush attack***!"_

"_***level -6 cannon***!"_

"_AAAAAAAARGH" the two shouted in a frenzy...!_

_**00000000000000000000000**_

_**Chapter 43 complete, thanks for waiting and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**Hunter X Hunter 2011 has been amazing so far and the latest episodes which is Gon Vs Hisoka has been amazing, sadly the manga has been put on hiatus once again :(**_

_**This has been One Piece: Pirates Adventure, Liambt Out...!**_


	46. Kira Vs Jack! Conclusion!

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 44**_

_**Kira Vs Jack! Conclusion!**_

_**Glaze and Captain Shadow!**_

_Last time on One Piece: Pirates Adventure the battle between Kira Vs Jack blasted into a fury of attacks, Kira's katana has been destroyed and Is forced to use a dagger and both have been extremely weakened!_

"_***high rush attack***!"_

"_***level -6 cannon***!"_

"_AAAAAAAARGH" the two shouted in a frenzy...!_

_A sphere of wind engulfed with the power of Haki blasted out of Kira's dagger towards Jack who managed to dodge the attack for the most part but a tip of the attack managed to cut his arms to shreds barely making it usable!_

"_GUAAAAH" Jack cried out, he continued to carry out his attack but before he made contact with Kira he managed to jump out the way to the side giving a clear shot on Jack!_

"_***level -4 stab***" Kira stretched out his hand, hoping his dagger would make contact with Jack but sadly Jack had ducked fast enough to only receive a small haircut!_

"_***high rush drill strike***" Jack shouted out his attack as his left hand formed into a drill that turned at high speeds, he threw out his hand literally towards Kira luckily managed to dodge in time unhurt except from a small scratch on his shoulder!_

_The two then leaped backwards as another bit of the wall came flying passed them barely missing the two of them._

"_That was close, hehehe..." Kira smirked, clearly enjoying the fight._

"_Shut up, don't you dare talk friendly to me AGAIN!" Jack shouted, not liking how giddy Kira was being! "GUAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

"_He..."_

_'WHAT THE?' Jack thought as he was blasted outside again crashing into the hard floor creating a crater in the ground where Jack layed defeated!_

"_hehe..." Kira smirked! "***level -11 Haki Blast***"_

_Haki Blast is in attack that will send the enemy flying, Kira will lay his hand with the Haki Gloves flat on the enemies chest and send multiple waves of Haki out of his palm, this attack will not work at long range!_

"_That was a close battle!" Kira said! "You did well Jack!"_

_Kira walked up to the door at the other side of the entrance, placed his hand on the door knob a lightly twisted it and pulled back the door open, as he walked in he found the rest of his nakama laying out cold on the ground with claw marks all over there bodies. And at the other end of the room was another man, whose right hand had steel claws stretching threw the man's skin._

"_Hey there, I am Glaze, and I am the vice-captain!" Glaze said, his hair was long and black, he wore a black jacket and black trousers! "Unlike those weak bastards you were fighting my devil foot ability is real, I have the Tsume Tsume Fruit (Claw Claw Fruit)!"_

"_What did you do to my nakama?" Kira asked In a fury, his eyes were a dark glare, anger flowed through his every thought, and revenge...!_

"_They were extremely weakened from their pathetic fights, I just finished them off, I would of defeated them off without the help of the Great Six anyway, KEKEKEKEKEKE!"_

"_SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUP!" Kira bursted out into a blast of fury as he rocketed towards Glaze!_

"_Kehehe!" Glaze simple laughed at Kira's pathetic attempt to attack him as he disappeared into thin air and reappeared a few steps to the right and then slashing Kira in the back cutting through his cloak and deep into his body!_

"_Captain, my job is complete!" Glaze smirked as he faced the giant door that leaded into the captain's room, and the door suddenly blasted open revealing how much the door weighed, around which was around 20 TON!_

"_Good job!" the captain smirked as he observed the room! "Looks like it's only us too left, we'll leave this place and enter the grand line, no need to be a marine any more, we'll conquer the grand line and then the red line which means we'll have conquered the world!"_

"_Yes, Captain Shadow!" Glaze smirked, Captain Shadow was wearing a cloak that hid his face and most of the rest of his body!_

"_AAAAAAAARGH!" Kira screamed as grabbed hold of Glazes leg squishing them to the extreme! "Impressive, but I'd like to let you know that I can make claws appear anywhere I want on my body!"_

"_GUAAAAAAH!" Kira cried out as his hands were stabbed by claws that shot out of his foot, Glaze then repeatedly stomped on Kira's face while laughing maniacally!_

"_YOU WEAK PATHETIC FOOL!" Glaze maniacally laughed! "KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE!"_

"_UWAAAAAAAAAAH...!"_

"_Enough, We must go!" Captain Shadow ordered!_

"_Yes captain!" Glaze grinned as he lifted his foot of Kira's head which was gushing of blood! "He's definitely dead by now the fool!"_

"_come on!" Cpt. Shadow said before vanishing into thin air!_

"_Kekekekeke!" Glaze laughed as he also vanished into thin air!_

…

_**00000000000000000000000**_

_**Is Kira and the rest of the crew really dead? Find out on the next Chapter of One Piece: Pirates Adventure! There we go, we are reaching the end of this ARC, it's been the longest so far and hope you have been enjoying it!**_

_**Hunter X Hunter Manga still on hiatus and no other news on this Hunter X Hunter movie since the last chapter, the anime is sticking strong though. Started watching the new One Piece episodes again after ignoring them and just reading the manga, the anime is catching up to the manga, I foresee filler episodes in the near future! **_

_**Anyway this has been Liambt, signing out...!**_


	47. The Howling Wolf

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 45**_

_**The Howling Wolf!**_

_**Departure from Kakoon Island!**_

_Last time on One Piece: Pirates Adventure The battle between Kira and Jack came to a conclusion with Kira coming out the victor, but ended up being defeated by the Vice-Captain Glaze who vanished along with the captain, Captain Shadow!_

_'Where am I?' Kira asked himself in his thoughts, he had just woke up from being knocked out from being repeatedly stamped on by Vice-captain Glaze! "Where's my NAKAMA!" Kira shouted out as he sat up realising he was in some medical room lying on a comfy white medical bed!_

_Then the door to the room creaked open. And from it came a young girl around 10 years of age. "Hes awake!" She shouted out, she walked into the room and behind walked in an older 28'ish year old women wearing a nurse outfit._

"_So he is, you're lucky your still alive and without even a permanent mark as well!" the older women smiled. "How are you feeling?"_

"_Where am I?" Kira asked._

"_You're in the Kakoon Local Hospital, we're only a small hospital and we mostly deal with you pirates." she grinned._

"_Where's my crew?" Kira asked._

"_They were also resting up in other rooms but most of them have been awake since yesterday" she smiled! "Oh, my name is Sara by the way."_

"_That's good, Huh wait..." Kira said! "...Did you say since yesterday, how long have I been resting?"_

"_6 days!" the little girl said. "I'm Haru"_

"_6 DAYS!" Kira shouted! "Actually that's not that long."_

"_Hahaha, you're funny" Haru giggled!_

"_It's in my blood!" Kira giggled! "I better get out of the bed."_

"_Wait!" Sara said! "You need to keep resting."_

"_It's okay I'm stro..." Kira smirked before collapsing on the floor!_

"_OH NO!" Sara shouted!_

"_It's okay, believe me I'm perfectly Hea..." Kira said before collapsing out cold!_

"_OH NO...!"_

"_Haha, he collapsed twice, HAHAHA!" Tokko laughed so hard tears began to form._

"_What a stupid idiot!" Kiro laughed aswell!_

"_Oh no is he okay?" Korine asked!_

"_He seems to be okay but he has returned to resting again!" Sara said._

"_My poor captain!" Korine cried!_

"_What you crying about Korine?" Kira asked as he held himself up using the door._

"_KIRA!" Korine shouted as she jumped and hugged him causing him to scream in pain and collapse once again! "NO I'M SORRY!"_

"_It's okay, I'm strong!" Kira smirked as he got up and shook the pain off._

"_What happened up there, after defeating my opponent I entered that room and then I suddenly was hit by something and collapsed?" Hanzo asked._

"_Looks like that captain guy called Captain Shadow plans to take over the grand line and the red line meaning he plans to defeat the navy and conquer the world!" Kira said! "Hahahaha... When I say it out loud it sounds so funny!"_

"_So was it this Captain shadow guy that knocked us out cold?" Hanzo asked._

"_No it was his only companion the Vice-captain called Glaze he has a proper devil fruit called the Tsume Tsume Fruit that allows him to make claws poke out of his body, he seems to mainly use them on his fist!"_

"_So that's how I had this claw mark on my side, thankfully it's gone now!"Kiro said._

"_So Captain, what now?" Hana asked._

"_We get ourself a new boat!" Kira smirked._

"_With no money?" Hanzo asked._

"_we're pirates, we don't need to pay for a boat we'll just steal someone else's boat, coming to the dock?" Kira smirked as he began walking towards the only dock on Kakoon Island._

"_So amazing!" Korine cried out like a fan-girl...!_

"_So, which one?" Kiro asked._

"_The Biggest and most badass one of course, the one with the wolf head on it!" Kira smirked!_

"_Got it." Kiro smirked._

"_Let's go!" Kira smirked as the six of them jumped up onto the boat, finding a giant crew of men!_

"_Who are you!" growled one of the crew members! "You know this is the Drake Pirates Ship right, the captain has a 20 million beri reward on his head hehe!"_

"_Is that all?" Kiro smirked. _

"_Let's do this!" Kira smirked..._

"_Thanks for the boat!" Kiro shouted as he stuck out his tongue!_

"_BASTARDS!" The Captain of the ship shouted, a he floated in the water with the rest of the crew!_

_The Hazel Pirates successfully took over the ship which was a fairly large ship a little smaller that an ordinary marine ship with a Wolf figure head in the front, Kira named the ship... The Howling Wolf!_

_**00000000000000000000000**_

_**Thanks for reading today's chapter and hope you continue to read the future chapters as well! Now to the next arc... Which I haven't really came up with yet...! Anyway look forward to it!**_

_**Enjoyed the 11th chapter of sensei no bulge that just came out today, I hope this manga really does well, maybe it will replace Bleach in the Big Three in the future, hope it also gets an anime, of course it will be a while if it ever does. Another manga I have been enjoying is Magi, great story and is only getting better and better, hope that also hope it is getting the popularity it deserves as well and maybe an anime soon considering the manga is in it's 100's for a while now! Still enjoying Hunter X Hunter, rewatching Higurashi When they Cry, I'm scared ;D**_

_**Anyway, this has been Liambt, Signing Out...!**_


	48. Blazing Eyed 'Krane'

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 46**_

_**Blazing Eyed 'Krane'!**_

_**Loguetown in Flames!**_

_Last time on One Piece: Pirates Adventure, After waking up from being knocked out cold by Glaze, Kira reunited with his crew and achieved himself a new boat, The Howling Wolf!_

"_Aaah, so peaceful!"Tokko said, as she relaxed while sun-bathing down on the deck of the boat, Kira was sitting on the Wolf Figure Head and the rest of the crew were still asleep except from Kiro who was cooking up some breakfast!_

"_Are we there yet?" Kira asked!_

"_No!" Tokko screamed! "We've still got a few hours until we reach Loguetown!"_

"_Man, so boring...!"_

"_Are we there yet?" Kira asked!_

"_NOOOO!" Tokko shouted for the 30th time!_

"_Breakfast's ready!" Kiro shouted out, waking up the rest of the crew...!_

_2 Hours Later...!_

"_Huh, do you smell something burning?" Hanzo asked!_

"_Yeah!" Kira replied._

"_GUYS!" Kiro shouted out! "Come to the deck!"_

_Everyone rushed to the deck and looked at the horizon, there was an island, but the problem was the city on it, Loguetown, which looked to be in a blaze of fire!_

"_Crap, what happened!" Kira shouted!_

_The whole of the Hazel Pirates continued to stare at the burning city for a while until they all noticed a ship with the jolly roger flag with flames on it's head!_

"_No way!" Hana screamed! "The Blazing Pirates!"_

"_Huh, who are they!" Kiro asked._

"_They should be in the grand line!" Korine said!_

"_Yeah, why are they here?" Hanzo asked._

"_What's so special about these Blazing Pirates?" Kira asked!_

"_There captain is the infamous Blazing Eyed ''Krane" Tokko exclaimed._

_It seems the Blazing Pirates had spotted them as it turned around and began travelling towards them, it was then that they realised how broken up the ship was!_

"_It's coming our way, go to battle stations, we have to be prepared to fight!" Kira shouted! "Hanzo I'll help you with getting the cannon up on the deck everyone else just keep on the lookout!"_

_Everyone immediately began to do what they were told, as the ship got closer the ship began to start sinking!_

"_Just need the cannonballs now!" Hanzo said!_

"_Kiro, mind giving us a hand?" Kira asked!_

"_Sure!" Kiro smirked! _

_A few minutes later everything was set up and the Blazing Pirates Ship with a Phoenix's figure head on the front had stopped moving straight in front of them, it was extremely beat up to the point there were giant holes in plain sight! And then one man appeared on the top of the Phoenix Figure Head, he was wearing torn up plain black clothes and didn't look an age age 20, but he crooked smirk made him look like the living devil!_

"_So you must be Blazing Eyed 'Krane' telling by your red eyes, I've never seen that before" Kira smirked, not frightened a single bit by his crooked stare!_

"_You shall die...!" Blazing Eyed 'Krane' smirked as he placed his right arm in front of him as it turned into a blazing flame! "...From the power of my Mera Mera Fruit!"_

"_Bring it!"Kira smirked!_

"_But you don't even have a katana any more?" Tokko shouted!_

"_And I'm pretty sure the Mera Mera Fruit is a Logia type!" Kiro shouted!_

"_I may not have a katana but I have this!" Kira smirked as he whipped out his secret weapon, the Haki Gloves!_

"_What's that?" Hanzo asked!_

"_These are Haki Gloves which allow me the ability to control Haki which allows me to hit Logia users!" Kira smirked! "This is going to be fun!"_

"_Wait a second I remember seeing a katana somewhere on this boat!" Kiro said!_

"_Really, if you can, can you try to find it, for now I'll fight fist to fist!" Kira smirked!_

"_Enough TAAAALK!" Blazing Eyed 'Krane' shouted as he leaped as fast as a cannonball towards Kira!_

"_HURRY GO!" Kira shouted!_

"_GOT IT!" Kiro shouted as he ran downstairs in search for a Katana!_

_Kira and Blazing Eyed 'Krane' clashed, Kira's haki gloves protected him from the flames but they were reflected towards his crew who all luckily were able to dodge in time!_

"_Not bad KID!" Blazing Eyed 'Krane' smirked!_

"_Not bad yourself, you don't look that much older than me by the way!" Kira smirked!_

_**00000000000000000000000**_

_**Thanks for reading the 46th chapter in the One Piece: Pirates Adventure Series! Introduction to the Blazing Eyed Pirate 'Blaze,' find what happened to his crew and his ship in the next few chapters!**_

_**Not much to talk about considering this is 1 day after the last one uploaded but for now I'll say that along with Higurashi when they cry I'm also watching Ninku and re-watching Detective Conan since episode 50, only up to episode 61!**_

_**Anyway, this has been Liambt, signing out! **_


	49. The Warlord Yami!

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 47**_

_**The Warlord Yami!**_

_**A New Companion!**_

_Last time on One Piece: Pirates Adventure After a long travel through the pleasant seas of the East Blue the Hazel Pirates end up at Loguetown to find it burning to a crisp, and now Kira fights the cause of this disaster Krane, the Pirate with the Mera Mera Fruit!_

"_Be careful, he has a 49,000,000 beri on his head!" Korine said._

"_Numbers don't matter" Kira smirked!_

"_enough talk!" Blazing Eyed 'Krane' smirked ah he lit his hands into a flazing flame! "***mera mera ring capture***"_

"_Huh?" Kira shouted as Blazing Eyed 'Krane's' flames surrounded Kira's body burning him all around making Kira scream out in pain! "GUAAAAH!"_

"_Hehe!" Blazing Eyed 'Krane' smirked!_

"_***level -1 swift***"Kira smirked as he vanished from the ring of fire and appeared behind Blazing Eyed 'Krane' with his dagger held infront of him while Blazing Eyed 'Krane' burst into pain as a stab wound appeared around his right shoulder which began gushing out blood without any signs of stop!_

"_Even with a dagger Kira is so strong!" Kiro smirked!_

"_Do you really believe this is over!" Blazing Eyed 'Krane' smirked!_

"_I hope not, I hope it's only just beginning!" Kira smirked as Blazing Eyed 'Krane' suddenly dashed towards him, Kira attempted to stab him but he managed to dodge in time!_

"_***mera mera 5 finger punishment***" Blazing Eyed 'Krane' smirked as all 5 fingers on his right hand began blazing into a fiery blast as he shot his right hand into Kira's bare chest sending him flying into the mast of the Howling Wolf which was surprisingly sturdy enough to hold him, Kira's chest was left with a 5 small burning marks!_

"_Not ba..d!" Kira smirked! "Ke... hehe!"_

"_What?" Blazing eyed 'Krane' suddenly noticed that Kira's dagger had impaled into his left shoulder which was now also gushing out blood at an alarming rate!_

"_Things aren't looking good for you!" Kira smirked!_

"_Now to finish things off!" Kira smirked as he held out his right hand out as suddenly a katana flew into his direction!_

"_There you go Kira!" Kiro smirked!_

"_***level -2 swing***" Kira smirked as he sliced from right shoulder and a far way down to around the half way point of his stomach! "can someone heal him!"_

"_Huh?" Kiro asked!_

"_Why?" Tokko asked!_

"_Because I want to know why he attacked Loguetown and why he is somehow back in the East Blue!" Kira exclaimed...!_

"_I'm so sorry!" the all bandaged up Krane said, because there was no real doctor on the ship the combined effort of Tokko and Hana did there best!_

"_Huh?" all of the Hazel Pirates exhaled!_

"_I'm sorry for attacking you and of course for destroying Loguetown!" Krane cried!_

"_I see, you have a double personality!" Hana said!_

"_HOW DID YOU GUESS THAT!" every other member of the Hazel Pirates shouted!_

"_Actually other than being a shipwright I'm also good with psychology!" Hana smirked! "Am I right?"_

"_Yes!" Krane said! "Sadly, there is me and the other me who everyone knows as Blazing Eyed 'Krane,' as you can see my eyes are a green!" "I've been like this since I was born, I'll do anything to repay you all!"_

"_The people of Loguetown escaped as I saw an army of boats drifting away into the distance!" Kira smirked! "And for us, there is only one way that we'll accept you're apology, it's if you join our crew!"_

"_Done deal!" Krane said!_

"_Huh WHAT!" there rest shouted!_

"_That was fast!" Kiro said!_

"_Looks like we're a crew of 7 now!" Hana smirked!_

"_By the way I'm a archaeologist" Krane smiled!_

"_Nice!" Kira smirked!_

"_Why are you in the East Blue anyway Krane?" Hanzo asked!_

"_That's because of a Warlord named Yami, he wears a blank white mask and a white suite, he destroyed my ship into pieces somehow with these invisible powers or something and killed the rest of my crew after that I don't know what happened my concious was knocked out while the other Krane was doing stuff, he doesn't tell what happaned and now I'm here and apart of your crew, the..." Krane said before realising he didn't even know there names or there crew name!_

"_Oh yeah, I'm Kira captain of the Hazel Pirates!" kira smirked!_

"_Kiro, the cook!" Kiro smirked!_

"_Tokko, the navigator!" Tokko smirked!_

"_Hana, the Shipwright!"Hana smirked!_

"_Korine, Fighter" Korine smirked!_

"_Hanzo, Sniper" Hanzo smirked!_

_**Hazel Swordsman Kira (Captain)**_

_**Dead or Alive**_

_**50,000,000**_

_**Tokko the Whirlwind (Navigator)**_

_**Dead or Alive**_

_**20,000,000**_

_**White Jacket Hana (Shipwright)**_

_**Dead or Alive**_

_**30,000,000**_

_**Glass Man Kiro (Cook)**_

_**Dead or Alive**_

_**40,000,000**_

_**Lightning Legs Korine (Fighter)**_

_**Dead or Alive**_

_**25,000,000**_

_**Shooting King Hanzo (Sniper)**_

_**Dead or Alive**_

_**30,000,000**_

_**Blazing Eyed Krane (Archaeologist)**_

_**Dead or Alive**_

_**49,000,000**_

_**00000000000000000000000**_

_**The End of One piece: Pirates Adventure Chapter 47, 3rd chapter in these last 2 weeks, and now it's to the next arc, will it be in the GRAND LINE?**_

_**Nothing much to talk about other than I noticed that Magi will be getting an anime in october 2012, and Btooom which I have seen some of the manga is another one I'm looking forward too!**_

_**I would like to apologise if I have mistakenly said that Hanzo was the Shipwright in any past chapters but that's what happens when you take long breaks and stuff, I have a horrible memory lol!**_

_**This has been Liambt, signing out!**_


	50. The Grand Line!

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 48**_

_**The Grand Line!**_

_**Charem Island and Reverse Mountain!**_

_Last time on One Piece: Pirates Adventure the Hazel Pirates gained a new member to the group, the Blazing Eyed 'Krane' who has a double personality and acts as the archaeologist of the crew...!_

_The Hazel Pirates have finally reached the end of there adventures in the east blue and now have to pass Reverse Mountain (refer to the anime/manga), one of the only two entries to the Grand line!_

"_Tokko, you're In charge of this operation, I trust you our lifes!" Kira said!_

"_WHY ME!" Tokko shouted as tears bursted out!_

"_Because your the navigator!" Kiro smirked!_

"_KIRA'S THE CAPTAIN!" Tokko shouted!_

"_But I think the crew will trust you in this kind of stuff more than me!" Kira laughed!_

"_Why are you all laughing, there's a high chance we will be crushed to death into the mountain!" Tokko cried._

"_We trust you!" Hana smirked!_

"_Wahaha...!"_

_And so Tokko was given the responsibility of getting the Howling Wolf over Reverse Mountain and into the Grand Line!_

"_Here goes nothing...!" Tokko cried as she pointed towards the stream of water that headed up the water! "Hanzo, you have the duty of steering, I want you to fight the crushing waves and stray as far away from the mountain walls as possible!"_

"_You got it!" Hanzo smirked!_

"_Kiro...!" Tokko shouted! "I want you 2 too destroy any bolders ahead using your glass abiltiy!"_

"_Got it!" Kiro smirked as he jumped up onto the wolf figure head and got into a comfortablle position to strike!_

"_Hana, I want you to repair any damages done to the boat as fast as possible!" Tokko shouted!_

"_Heh!" Hana smirked as she whipped out her mallet!_

"_Korine, Kira and Krane, you three can do anything they want, help the others or something!" Tokko smirked!_

"_Got it!" Kira, Korine and Krane smirked...!_

_And so the Howling Wolf sped up the current heading upwards and downwards heading to the Grand Line!_

_Kiro had a few bolders to destroy using his ***koppu koppu shard dance***! Hana had one small hole to repair from a falling rock that kira had cut in half but it still chipped the ship creating a small hole! Hanzo did a great job steering the ship and the other three did practically nothing, Tokko's plan was a success, and the Howling Wolf made it safely down Reverse Mountain and reached the Grand Line!_

"_We did it!" Kira smirked! "The Grand Line!"_

"_Don't be so happy, the Grand Line's a dark place filled with war, poverty, and stuck up nobles and other such evil, there's gonna be a lot of tough people out there!" Krane said._

"_All the better!" Kira smirked!_

"_Thought you would say that!" Tokko cried!_

"_All right onwards!" Kira smirked! "Time to find our first island in the Grand Line!"_

"_Huh?" Tokko asked!_

"_What's wrong!" Kira asked!_

"_I fergot...!" Tokko cried!_

"_What?" Kiro asked!_

"_normal compasses don't work in the grand line!" Tokko cried! "we need a log pose!"_

"_What's that?" Kira asked!_

"_It's a compass that works by recording the magnetic wave of an island to direct us there!" Tokko cried!_

"_So your saying we're pretty much lost!" Kiro said! "What about the map?"_

"_It's impossible in these waters, it's impossible to tell where we're going without the Log Pose, the waves will push into different directions and after that it's practically impossible to find an island!"_

"_Oh well, we'll find an island somehow...!" Kira smirked...!_

_And he was right, 1 day of drifting the terribly devastating seas of the Grand Line later, the Howling Wolf reached an island bursting with life!_

"_That's Charem Island!" Tokko said! "I can tell by the giant Cherry Blossom Tree in the middle of Charem City!"_

"_What a beautiful place!" Kira smirked! "so colourful, is there any marines or pirates?"_

"_That's a dumb question, it super rare to find an island in the Grand Line without a Pirate on it or a marine base!" Hana said!_

"_That's true, there is a tiny marine base and there's most likely a pirate crew or two!" Tokko exclaimed!_

"_Great!" Kira smirked! "Let us dock at Charem Island!"_

_**00000000000000000000000**_

_**The New Arc is in the Grand Line, I'm planning to have an arc that is based on a few islands for this new arc, kind of like the alabasta arc, though I'm going to not copy anything else from that arc other than the many islands part, I don't have this Arc fully figured out myself yet so yeah...!**_

_**This has been Liambt, signing out...!**_


	51. Hanzo Vs Shu!

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 49**_

_**Hanzo Vs Shu!**_

_**Gun Fight and the Winged Pirates!**_

_Last time on One Piece: Pirates Adventure the Hazel Pirates made their way into the Grand-Line through Reverse-Mountain! And now the Hazel Pirates now dock at Charem Island!_

_The Howling Wolf docked at Charem Island, the streets of Charem City were filled with life, people singing and celebrating, Tokko explained that this was the 10th anniversary of Charem Cities birth!_

_The Hazel Pirates were welcomed and celebrated along with the rest of the city in a feast of a life time, but the party was cut short when blood filled the air, gun shots could be heard through out the city!_

"_What's happening!" Kiro asked, the people running wild into their homes! "What's those gun shots!"_

"_I don't know?!" Hana asked._

"_Over there!" Krane shouted as he pointed to a man wearing all white, a white suit, a white top hat and white jeans! "He has a gun!"_

"_Leave this to me!" Hanzo smirked! "Who are you!" Hanzo grabbed onto his pistol, ready to fire it at any time! "I'd yather not fight if necessary!"_

"_HAHAHA...!" the Man in the White Suit laughed hysterically! "...I am Shu, Sniper of the Winged Pirates!"_

"_The Winged Pirates!" Tokko shouted! "NO WAY!"_

"_Hahaha... That's right, who are you guys?!" Shu asked, a wicked grin on his face._

"_I am Kira, Captain of the Hazel Pirates!" Kira introduced himself!_

"_Never heard of you!" Shu laughed! "Newcomers I guess, not even got a Log Pose I guess!"_

"_So what!" Tokko snarled!_

"_Enough, what you doing shooting off bullets like crazy!" Hanzo asked!_

"_Showing the people whose boss, this city is ours after all!" Shu smirked!_

"_By force, am I right!" Hana asked!_

"_Of course, what other way?!" Shu smirked, just after finishing saying that a bullet shot off, smoke blowing from Hanzo's pistol!_

"_He...!" Shu smirked, Shu's pistol shot off as well, the two bullets smashed into each other and ricocheted into the ground! "You thought that would kill me?!"_

"_No, judging by your 90,000,000 beri bounty, I knew you would be harder to defeat, but not impossible!" Hanzo smirked, raising his pistol with his right hand, pointing towards Shu who still stood with a cocky grin on his face!_

"_Good confidence, do you even have a bounty?!" Shu asked, a little giggle popping out at the end!_

"_Yes, my head is worth 30,000,000 Beri!" Hanzo replied! "I'm sure my bounty will get a hefty raise from your head!"_

"_that confidence could be your downfall!" Shu smirked!_

"_Back to ya!" Hanzo smirked!_

_BANG!_

_The two shot off a bullet, but this time Hanzo used a move called..._

"_***drill shot***" Hanzo exclaimed his attack, the bullet ripped the other bullet apart as it spun around and around creating a drill like action, but Shu seemed to vanish out of the way of the Drill Shot, appearing again in the same place afterwards!_

"_Whoa!" Krane exhaled in amazement!_

"_I'm very fast, just a warning!" Shu smirked!_

"_We'll see about that!" Hanzo smirked!_

"_Time to show off my real gun, the ***x-shooter***" Shu announced his new weapon, the X-Shooter, it was a pistol with an X shape on either side! "let me show you the power of the X-Shooter!"_

_The X-Shooter fired, Hanzo's pistol followed foot soon after, but what came out of the X-Shooter wasn't a bullet, but pure air! This air was travelling at high velocity, as it shredded through Hanzo's ***drill shot***, the Wind Bullet was so fast that it caught Hanzo before he could leap out the way, ripping apart his clothes and his skin around his stomach, these Wind Bullets proved their self powerful_

"_God, that hurts!" Hanzo cried out in pain, leeching onto his wound!_

"_This is the power of the X- Shooter, those wounds will be hard to heal!" Shu smirked! "Is that it?!"_

_BANG!_

"_***flame bullet***!"Hanzo smirked as Shu was shot in the shoulder by Hanzo's Flaming Bullet! _

"_GUUUUUUUUUAG!" Shu cried in pain! "HAHAHA... You've proven yourself worthy, come on and fight!"_

"_I already am!" Hanzo smirked as he reached for his pistol, before he could receive it from his belt, Shu shot off another Wind Bullet, Hanzo barely dodged it!_

"_Good job, that was targeted for your arm, next time it will be your heart!" Shu smirked! "You should hurry and get your pistol out!" _

_Hanzo rapidly snatched his pistol and shot off another bullet! "***drill shot***!"_

"_***X-Shooter: wind bullet***!" Shu exclaimed his attack...!_

_**00000000000000000000000**_

_**The battle continued in the next chapter of One Piece: Pirates Adventure!**_

_**The Winged Pirates Arc begins, beginning of the Grand Line! Hope you enjoy this Arc, still in the making! I don't know why, but just felt like having a gun fight, so started this Arc with a fight between the two Snipers of the crew! Hanzo Vs Shu, be ready for a thrilling fight!**_

_**One Piece manga beginning to get really bad ass, kick their asses Luffy, really looking forward for the new Magi anime this fall, always wanted a Magi anime, hopefully Magi becomes a big hit and maybe join the Big Three Anime?!**_

_**Anyway this has been Liambt, signing out...!**_


	52. The Golden Gun!

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 50**_

_**The Golden Gun!**_

_**Battle of the Snipers!**_

_Last time on One Piece: Pirates Adventure the Hazel Pirates learnt of the Winged Pirates! Hanzo and Shu, both Snipers hit it off in a duel, Shu using his mighty weapon, the X-Shooter...!_

"_Hanzo rapidly snatched his pistol and shot off another bullet! "***drill shot***!"_

"_***X-Shooter: wind bullet***!" Shu exclaimed his attack...!"_

_Once again Shu's Wind Bullet broke through Hanzo's Drill Shot, Hanzo already knowing that would happen reacted in time to dodge the Wind Bullet!_

"_You will never win this fight like this!" Shu smirked, facing his X-Shooter in Hanzo's direction! "Is this all you've got, fight me seriously!"_

"_***drill shot x2***" Hanzo exlaimed, this time shooting out 2 bullet, 1 after thee other! In response Shu shot off two Wind Bullets which demolished the Drill Shots, Hanzo managing to dodge the Wind Bullets safely once again! "Does that gun ever run out of bullets?!"_

"_The air's the limit!" Shu smirked!_

"_That's crazy!" Korine shouted!_

"_Hanzo, use "it"!" Hana smirked!_

"_Use "it," you sure?!" Hanzo asked! "It's not been tested!"_

"_Do it!"_

"_Fine with me!" Hanzo smirked as he reached for his inside pocket of his jacket, pulling out a golden gun from underneath! "let me reveal the Golden Gun!"_

"_Teh... What's that?!" Shu asked._

"_This gun uses special bullets that only it can use, the Golden Bullets!" Hanzo smirked! "There are currently three different Golden Bullets, this bullet I hold in my hand is highly explosive, 10 shots could blow up a whole city!"_

"_Huh?!" Shu exclaimed! "Yeah right!"_

"_Bye...!" Hanzo smirked! "***golden gun: explosive shot***"_

_Shu shot off a Wind Bullet, but was terminated in the explosion from the bullet, also hitting Shu! All the Hazel Pirates leaped back in time with the help of Hana's heads up!_

"_Thanks for help create the Golden Gun, Hana!" Hanzo smirked!_

"_No probs!" Hana smirked!_

"_Awesome!" Kira and Kiro shouted!_

"_You nearly killed us!" Tokko shouted!_

"_You destoyed the nearby buildings!" Korine moaned!_

"_It was pretty awesome though!" Krane smirked!_

"_Looks like we're done he-" Hanzo smirked, until he heard the sound of a bullet being fired off from behind, grabbing his normal pistol and shooting off a drill shot!_

_The Wind Bullet and the Drill Shot cancelled each other out! Shu, gushing out blood, burnt marks from left to right was standing there with a giant grin on his face!_

"_Let's fight Fire with Fire!" Shu smirked!_

"_Huh?!" Hanzo asked! "You're in no position to fight me!"_

"_Teh..." Shu spat! "***x-shooter: sun mode***"_

"_What?!" Hanzo shouted!_

"_Before I was using Sky Mode, but now using the power of the Sun, my bullets are now made of heat, flames fundamentally!" Shu grinned! "You ready for round 2?!"_

"_I'm always ready!" Hanzo smirked...!_

"_What?!" asked a man shaded in darkness, "Shu got himself into a fight with some pirates?!"_

"_Seems so, he should be able to handle it!" Said a man shaded in darkness, his white hat and his white eyes being the only thing visible!_

"_Better if the cocky bastard dropped dead!" said a rather ripped man!_

"_What is the name of this Pirate Crew!" asked the first man to talk._

"_They call themselves the Hazel Pirates!" said the White Eyed man! "I've heard a little about them!"_

"_Yeah?!" The first guy said!_

"_Well, do you know Kakoon Island!"_

"_Yeah?!"_

"_Then you know about the Marine, Pirate fighting that happens there then, well the Hazel Pirates showed up and fought with the captain of the marines, defeating everyone until they reached the captain himself, turns out he was one hell of a strong guy along with this other guy called Glaze, they say as strong as a Warlord, there bounties are as follows, cpt. Shadow with a bounty of 450, 000, 000 and Glaze the Claw with a bounty of 400, 000, 000!"_

"_So is this cpt. Shadow a pirate now?!"_

"_No one knows, they haven't made a move after entering the Grand Line and slaughtering a whole island, but I'm guessing the Hazel Pirates are going to be somewhat tough if they defeated some of that guys men!"_

"_Looks like this will be fun!"_

"_Yep!" _

"_Hopefully Shu will leave us something to play with, Kekekekeke...!"_

_**00000000000000000000000**_

_**Be sure to read the Next Chapter of One Piece: Pirates Adventure!**_

_**Hunter X Hunter anime getting really exciting with the Kurapika Vs Uvogin fight going to happed very soon! Still looking forward to the new anime of October, can't wait much longer lol!**_

_**Already know what the next Chapters Title will be called:**_

_**Golden Gun Vs X-Shooter, which will hopefully come to an conclusion to Hanzo Vs Shu!**_

_**Anyway this has been, Liambt Out!**_

_**X-Shooter Shu**_

_**Dead or Alive**_

_**90,000,000**_


	53. Golden Gun Vs XShooter!

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 51**_

_**Golden Gun Vs X-Shooter!**_

_**Furuta Island!**_

_Last time on One Piece: Pirates Adventure the battle between Shu and Hanzo kicked off in a heated frenzy, as Hanzo reveals his Golden Gun that has special bullets that only the Golden Gun can fire...!_

"_Let's begin!" Shu smirked, raising his X-Shooter, targeted towards Hanzo!_

"_***golden gun: beam shot***" Hanzo smirked! The bullet fired by the Golden Gun wasn't a bullet at all but a beam of light!_

"_Fuck?!" Shu shouted! "***sun mode: fist from hell***" The X-Shooter blasted out another heavy shot, this time a large fiery ball shaped like a human fist!_

_The two attacks, Hanzo's Light Beam and Shu's Fiery Fist collided, creating an explosion of pure fire, slightly after the fire began to fade away, Hanzo and Shu blasted off another shot, just to create another explosion of pure fire._

"_***golden gun: wind razor***" Hanzo shouted his final bullet, the bullet that shot out the Golden Gun was a pure white bullet capable of piercing the air, the bullet created a beem like attack that blasted straight through the X-Shooters ***sun mode: fist from hell***!_

_Straight through the fiery fist and then sending the finishing blow, piercing straight through Shu's heart, Shu fell to his knees, grasping his heart in immense pain!_

"_Guuuuuah!" Shu cried in pain as he dropped dead!_

"_About time!" Hanzo moaned, huffing and puffing his heart out!_

"_It's not over yet you fucking cunt!" Shu shouted out, as tears surfaced! "***sun mode: cannon***" a giant beam of flames shot out burning the ground beneath it!_

"_***golden gun: beam shot***!" Hanzo shouted out, his beam attack easily blasting through the giant beam of flames wich went over and around Hanzo as he continued to hold his Golden Gun and his beam shot at Shu who was shot straight through the brain, finally finishing him off as he dropped dead for good this time!_

"_Complete!" Hanzo smirked, collapsing of fatigue! "That... was really fun, he was a strong guy" A grin surfacing, as he fell asleep...!_

"_..." Hanzo mumbered, waking up to find him in his bed on the Howling Wolf! "Looks like we sailed back into sea!"_

"_Your up!" Hana smirked, as she shut the door behind her! "You did good out there!"_

"_It's all because of your help!" Hanzo smirked._

"_You be it was!"_

"_Hahahaha" the two laughed...!_

_Half an hour later..._

_The Hazel Pirates left Charem Island and left to go to the next island in hopes of finding more of the Winged Pirates and defeating them, why...?! Because Kira feels like it!_

"_Hehe..." Kira smirked, sat upon the Howling Wolf figure head! "So what's this island called again?!"_

"_FURUTA ISLAND FOR THE THOUSANDS TIME!" Tokko shouted!_

"_Actually it's only been 23 times!" Kiro said._

"_That's a lot!" Tokko shouted!_

"_Leave Kira alone!" Korine shouted!_

"_Hahahaha" Krane laughed._

"_Enough!" Hanzo shouted._

"_..." Hana stayed quite._

_The Howling Wolf docked at Furuta Island, an Island just like Charem Island, a very cheerful place, filled with festivals and laughter._

_The Hazel Pirates left the Howling Wolf, and went straight to the closest pub to talk things over!_

"_What's the plan Kira?!" Kiro asked!_

"_Simple...!" Kira smirked!_

"_I don't like this!" Tokko moaned._

"_Anything for Kira!" Korine said._

"_So what is it?!" Hanzo asked._

"_I'm interested" Hana smirked._

"_So...?!" Krane asked._

"_We find there base and..." Kira smirked._

"_Yeah...?!" _

"_Kick there ass!" Kira smirked!_

"_Of course!" Tokko shouted! "What did I expect!"_

"_Let's do this!"_

_**000000000000000000**_

_**Thanks for reading this chapter of One Piece: Pirates Adventure!**_

_**Kind of disappointed about Sensei no Bulge ending, but I'll look forward to the author's next work. One Piece manga has been getting better and better lately with Luffy completely owning Ceaser, Naruto, though being very obvious has been not bad and The Breaker is as epic as always.**_

_**Thanks, this has been Liambt out, signing out...!**_


	54. Hugo and the Nuru Nuru Fruit!

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 52**_

_**Hugo and the Nuru Nuru Fruit!**_

_**Nullify Vs Flames!**_

_Last time on One Piece: Pirates Adventure the battle between Shu and Hanzo came to a conclusion with Hanzo coming out as the victor, now the Hazel Pirates find themselves in Furta Island in a bar...!_

"_Huh...?!" Krane whispered. "GET DOWN!" Krane shouted as loud as possible while ducking in cover under the table!_

_Everyone in the bar followed his orders, and then the whole bar was split in half by a red and black beam!_

"_What the fuck was that?!" Hanzo asked!_

"_Looks like we've got company!" Hana smirked!_

"_GUAAAAH!" Krane shouted!_

"_Crap, what's happening to Krane?!" Tokko asked!_

"_I think hes turning into...!" Kiro said!_

"_..." Tokko gasped!_

"_Hes turned into Devil Eyed Krane again!" Kiro gulped!_

"_Wahahaha...!" Devil Eyed Krane let out an evil laugh! "Come out!"_

"_I already have!" a mysterious voice shouted!_

"_Where the fuck are you!?" Devil Eye Krane shouted!_

"_I'm right in front of you!" said the mysterious voice! "Surprise!" The mysterious voice spoke as the man suddenly appeared in front of Devil Eyed Krane, he was a rather shortish man with a long nose (like Usopp) and rather normal civilian clothes!_

"_What the!?" Devil Eyed Krane shouted!_

"_Keshesheshe..." the Mysterious man snickered before taking a massive flaming punch in the face, cracking his nose and jaw as he flew through the half non-existing door and into a cloud of smoke on the road outside!_

"_***mera mera strike***!" Devil Eyed Krane smirked as he calle dout his attack, watching the devestating results! "Huh...!?"_

"_Keshesheshe... that is one hell of a punch... Keshesheshe...!" the Mysterious man laughed hysterically as the smoke faded to show the ! "Let me introduce myself, I am Hugo, one of the Winged Pirates and apart of the 7 Wings, you have already met one of us back in Charem Island!"_

"_Shu!" Hanzo answered!_

"_Correct! He was apart of the 7 Wings of the Winged Pirates, that you defeat!" Hugo smirked!_

"_About time he was defeated!" growled a man that had just smashed his way in through a peace of the broken down Inn, the man was a tall ripped man wearing only rather fancy looking black trousers with a belt!_

"_You should introduce yourself to strangers Bluko!" Hugo remarked!_

"_Oh yeah, I am Bluko of the 7 Wings..." Bluko introduced...! "nice to meet you."_

"_What the hell have you done...!" Devil Eyed Krane shouted!_

"_Huh?!" Tokko whispered!_

"_Oh yeah, I have nullified your hands, you shouldn't feel anything in your hands now... Keshesheshe...!" Hugo laughed maniacally!_

"_WHAT!?" Devil Eyed Krane shouted in shock!_

"_How!?" Hanzo asked!_

"_Years ago I ate a little fruit that you may have heard of, the Devil Fruits!" Hugo smirked! "The Devil Fruit that I ate was the Nuru Nuru Fruit (Null Null Fruit), this gave me the ability to nullify things, I can make it so I disappear, or make it so that I or someone else feels numb like flame boy over there is feeling!"_

"_That means you cannot feel pain!" Tokko shouted!_

"_That is correct, though that doesn't mean I am getting hurt, it just means I can't feel it!" Hugo smirked!_

"_Enough talking!" Devil Eyed Krane shouted! "I still have a perfectly good arm, plus you can't nullify my flames!"_

"_That is true, but anything I do nullify will not turn into flames!" Hugo smirked! "Don't worry, the numbness will go away after about a week, considering how bad it is!"_

"_ENOUGH TALK!" Devil Eyed Krane shouted!_

"_I agree!" Bruko said._

"_I'll help Krane!" Kiro smirked!_

"_Don't, this is my battle!" Devil Eyed Krane shouted!_

"_You can take that small guy then, I'll handle the big guy!" Kiro smirked!_

"_Whatever, just shut up!" Devil Eyed Krane!_

_'I'm starting to really hate the other Krane!' Kiro thought!_

"_Looks like the fights are defined, all we can do is watch now!" Hana said._

"_Looks like that's so...!" Kira smirked as he took a seat at one of the only seats fully attached._

"_I guess it's only fair after I got to fight Shu by myself!" Hanzo said._

"_Shouldn't we just fight them all together, that's what normal pirates usually do!?" Tokko asked._

"_We aren't normal pirates though!" Kira smirked!_

"_That's right Kira Darling!" Korine smirked!_

"_Oh yeah, Hanzo I thought you hated fighting!?" Tokko asked! "So why did you want to fight that Shu guy so badly anyway!"_

"_It just felt right...!" Hanzo answered! "plus, after hanging around with you guys for a while I have come to love fighting, for the right cause though!"_

"_SHUT UP!" Devil Eyed Krane shouted!_

"_Let's get this party started!" Kiro smirked!_

_**000000000000000000**_

_**Another battle is on it's way, loving Hugo and the Nuru Nuru Fruit, find out what the red and black beam light was and Bruko's abilities!**_

_**Hehehe... all these amazing new anime coming out, it's heaven. Let's start with what I'm enjoying so far, Btooom is one I'm enjoying, too bad about it only going to be 13 episodes or so, that's a problem with a lot of anime these days, Magi is looking amazing, but I'm worried about the opening, don't get me wrong the opening is amazing, but like the Hunter X Hunter opening it shows way too far into the anime, giving me a hint that either it's going to get a remade version or it's going to end early... So sad... other than that there are a few other stuff that are too hard to tell if it's going to be amazing or a total let down, talking about let downs, Sword Art Online has been very much that, hopefully it picks up for this next arc and most likely last of this season, hard to tell how good it will be by 1 episode, but this incest thing with the sister is a little... weird... though I guess they aren't releated or something if I remember, but still... What if she never knew that, it's still a little weird in my opinion. Anyway, other than that Hunter X Hunter has just been fucking bad ass so far and hopefully it gets a new opening soon, I'm hoping for a new at least for the Greed Island Arc or better for the end of the York New Arc!**_

_**Anyway, this has been Liambt, out!**_


	55. Krane Vs Hugo & Kiro Vs Bluko

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 53**_

_**Krane Vs Hugo & Kiro Vs Bluko!**_

_**Beam Sword & Strength!**_

_Last time on One Piece: Pirates Adventure Devil Eyed Krane and Kiro find themselves away to begin a battle against 2 of the 7 Wings of the Winged Pirates, Hugo and Bluko...!_

"_...Let's get this party started!" Kiro smirked._

"_Gladly!" Bluko smirked, his bulging muscles clutching revealing even more of his proud muscle!_

"_Time to show off my Koppu Koppu Fruit!" Kiro smirked! "***koppu koppu shard dance***" A flurry of glass shards surrounded Kiro as they shot off towards Bluko!_

"_***extreme harden***" Bluko shouted as he built up his strength and hardened his body to the point that the glass shards had no effect! "Let me show you the power of pure strength!"_

"_Not bad...!" Kiro smirked in a slight worried manner...!_

"_Time for our battle to begin!" Hugo smirked! "...Keshesheshe...!"_

"_***mera mera thrust***" Devil Eyed Krane shouted out his attack, as he leaped forward into a ball of flame that then flew quickly towards Hugo and then he appeared once again striking Hugo in the stomach with both of his palms, sending him flying through a wall and into a tree._

"_Not bad...!" Hugo smiled as he stood up from the attack! "...I bet it would really hurt if I could feel it, Keshesheshe...!"_

"_You nullified my palm before I could let out my flames!?" Devil Eyed Krane hissed! "Try THIS!" "***mera mera rocket***!" Devil Eyed Krane shouted out his attack as he pointed out his right index finger like a gun towards Hugo, his right hand turned into flames as it shot off! "NULLIFY THAT, BASTARD!"_

"_I don't need to!" Hugo smirked as he easily stepped out the way of the flaming attack with ease! "did I mention that I was the second fastest out of the 7 wings!"_

"_You cocky ASSHOLE!" Devil Eyed Krane shouted out madly as he charged towards Hugo who simply stood smirking, letting out a maniacal laugh...!_

_Meanwhile after many more attempts of ***koppu koppu shard dance***, Kiro gave up and decided to take a new approach! "Let's try this! ***koppu koppu cannon***"_

_Kiro shot out a giant ball of glass at Bluko who easily ripped it apart with his fist, and then proceeded to stomp forwards towards Kiro at a slow pace!_

"_Dammit!" Kiro growled. 'how am I going to get past his strength?!'_

"_***extreme punch***" Bluko shouted his attack as he raised his fist and striked it down!_

"_***koppu koppu giant shield***" Kiro shouted his move in haste as Bluko's fist stuck down, blasting the shield of glass into tiny specks of dust and landing a clean hit on Kiro sending him into remains of the pub...!_

"_Keshesheshe... I haven't even needed to use my special weapon!" Hugo laughed!_

"_How dare you mock ME!" Devil Eyed Krane shouted!_

_'That's probably the weapon that destroyed the pub!' Hana thought!_

"_This isn't looking good!" Tokko said._

"_Don't help, this is their fight!" Kira said...!_

_Devil Eyed Krane dashed in a fit of rage towards Hugo who disappeared before Devil Eyed Krane could arrive, then before Devil Eyed Krane even realised Hugo disappeared he was smashed in the stomach with a blinding red and black light!_

"_Hehe...!" Devil Eyed Krane smirked. The beam of light failed to hit Devil Eyed Krane as he reacted in time and turned his stomach into flames before he was hit!_

"_Not bad!" Hugo smirked as he became visible again, he was holding handle to a classic sword without the blade on it! "Let me introduce the Beam Sword!" A beam of red and black light shout out of the non-bladed sword! "This is a sword created by a master scientist in our crew!"_

"_I see, that's what destroyed this pub, in that case that Beam Sword must be able to extend, WATCH OUT DEVIL EYED KRANE" Kira smirked!_

"_Teh!" Devil Eyed Krane said! "Enough talk!"_

"_Such an unsociable and hot headed man!" Hugo complained...!_

"_Nice punch!" Kiro smirked as he stood up from the wreckage made from his landing, his right side of his face was drowned in blood! "I'll have to watch out for those!"_

"_You're lucky to be standing never mind escaping another of my punches!" Bluko said!_

"_We'll just have to wait and see!" Kiro smirked!_

"_We don't have to wait" Bluko smirked as he leaped forwards and threw a second punch... "***extreme punch***"_

"_***koppu koppu final blow***...!"_

"_You attacking or what?!" Hugo laughed!_

"_***mera mera gatling***" Devil Eyed Krane shouted out his attack as he shot out parts of both of his hands in the form of fire towards Hugo!_

"_Looks like a job for my Beam Blade!" Bluko smirked as he gave the Beam Blade a massive swing, the beam of read and black light turned into something like a large whip as it wiped out Devil Eyed Krane's attack, the flames returning to Devil Eyed Krane's arm...!_

"_AAAAARGH!" Devil Eyed Krane shouted in anger...!_

**000000000000000000**

**Not much to say that I didn't last chapter, hopefully you're enjoying this battle, don't know when the next chapter will be released... not much else to talk about**

**The anime is finishing off the Fishman Island Arc, which is cool, looking forward to the current arc in anime form, including the next opening if there is a new one!**

**Well... This has been Liambt, signing out...!**


	56. Krane Vs Hugo & Kiro Vs Bluko! (2)

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 54 **_

_**Krane Vs Hugo & Kiro Vs Bluko! (2)**_

_**Flames Vs Null & Glass Vs Beam Sword!**_

_**Last time on One Piece: Pirates Adventure, the great battles between Krane Vs Hugo & Kiro Vs Bluko began, ending off with Bluko revealing his Beam Sword...!**_

_Bluko blew away Devil Eyed Krane's attack with his red and black light emitting beam sword, Hugo then spoke, "Thanks for the help Krane, but you should really pay attention to your own battle, keshesheshe!"_

"_Sorry, I just needed a way to show off my beam sword!" Bluko smirked!_

"_BASTARD! Don't get in the way of a 1 to 1 man duel!" Devil Eyed Krane shouted at Krane, a tick appearing on his forehead!_

"_He's right, your opponent is me and only me!" Kiro growled!_

_"Whatever, let's just finish this" Bluko smirked!_

"_But that's no fun to just get it over and done with...!" Hugo snickered!_

"_Teh... Evil bastard!" Krane spat...!_

_..._

"_Let's start where we left off...!" Kiro smirked, "***koppu koppu final blow***!"_

"_***beam sword: smash***" Bluko shouted!_

_Kiro's glass palms collided with Bluko's beam sword which had been slammed down from above, no damage had been done to Kiro, while Bluko's beam sword simply reflected off his glass palms and shot to the sky, narrowly missing Bluko, as Kiro proceeded to blast Bluko with his attack, sending him gagging on the floor facing up..._

"_Uguaaah...!" Bluko gagged, a river of saliva shooting out of his mouth! "Lucky shot!"_

"_Or just pure skill!" Kiro smirked!_

"_Good shot Kiro!" Kira praised Kiro!_

"_Thanks!" Kiro smirked!_

…

"_***mera mera double rocket***" Devil Eyed Krane shouted his attack, both his hands held in the air, index-finger pointing towards Hugo as flames in the shape of bullets shot like a cannon at Hugo!_

"_Your strategy is too simple minded!" Hugo tutted, "I'll simply dodge it again, remember... I'm the second fastest out of all the winged pirates!"_

_Hugo moved out of the way of the flames with ease to find Devil Eyed Krane right on his tail, his right fist covered in a bright red flame as it came smashing down on Hugo, sending him crashing into the hard ground, a gush of blood spurting out his mouth!_

"_That would of hurt real bad if I could feel it!" Hugo smirked, as his shaking body elevated up words, a stream of blood escaping from his cut mouth! "Not bad, my body is shaking."_

"_You like to talk, I hate that!" Devil Eyed Krane growled!_

"_My turn to attack" Hugo smirked... "***strike of the void***"_

_Hugo vanished into thin air, or what seemed to be him vanishing, he was simply running at such a high speed that he seemed to vanish, he only appeared back into Devil Eyed Krane's vision when Hugo started directing his elbow into Devil Eyed Krane's face, leaving no time for him to react to the attack, Devil Eyed Krane was sent flying backward into a part of the bars rubble!_

"_KRANE!" every Hazel Eyed Member shouted, as Krane was shaded by a mist of smoke that hid the damage Hugo had dealt to him!_

"_Are you all right?!" Hanzo asked, drops of sweat dripped down the Hazel Pirates faces!_

"_I see how even 1 of you could of defeated Shu, he was always weak compared to the rest of us!" Hugo smirked! "But the rest of the winged pirates are way stronger than that weakling, especially "HIM," the captains First Mate and strongest in the Winged Pirates...!"_

"_Sounds fun!" Kira smirked, "You up yet?!"_

"_Yeah" Devil Eyed Krane spat, blood dripping from his cut mouth, smoke began blowing out of the way revealing a pretty torn up Krane, "you have some strength on you for a small guy!"_

"_I'm the weakest out of all the Winged Pirates, Bluko's the second strongest!" Hugo smirked!_

"_Teh... enough talking, time for payback!" Devil Eyed Krane growled!_

…

"_What's the update on the battle?!" said a shady rough inhuman voice, his appearance shaded from the lowly lit room!_

_A voice was heard from a den den mushi that stood next to a dimly lit candle, "the battles going smoothly in Hugo's favour so far, Bluko's been having it rough though, it seems that his opponent has a devil fruit that gives him the power of glass, which repels Bluko's beam sword, his only weapon"_

"_That's a problem, for now send them back...!"_

"_You sure?!"_

"_Yes...!"_

…

_**0000000000000000000000000000 0000**_

_**Who is the man with the inhuman rough voice and who is the man behind the den den mushi?! Find out next time on the next chapter of One Piece: Pirates Adventure!**_

_**Sorry for the lack of chapters for a while now, my computer has broke... is still broke and I'm forced to use my parents laptop, anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Starting to get into writing this new arc!**_

_**One Piece is just getting more and more amazing, Ceaser couldn't gave gotten more owned by the Gum Gum Grizzly Magnum, awesome name by the way! Hunter X Hunter 2012, beginning of the Greed Island Arc, I am so excited, last episode was so amazing, I nearly cried...**_

_**Anyway, this has been One Piece: Pirates Adventure and Liambt, signing out...!**_


	57. Lightning Finger Guru

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 55**_

_**Lightning Finger Guru!**_

_**To Hishou Island!**_

_**Last time on One Piece: Pirates Adventure, the great battles between Krane Vs Hugo & Kiro Vs Bluko continued, meanwhile a mysterious man talks over the den den mushi to another man discussing the battle between Krane Vs Hugo & Kiro Vs Bluko...!**_

_Krane stood boldly as his blood dripped from his cut mouth, "time for revenge!" Devil Eyed Krane leaped in a sudden volt of speed at Hugo..._

_Bluko spat out a little blood before clenching his brick hard fist as he stomped his way towards Kiro..._

_Before Devil Eyed Krane or Bluko could finish off their attacks they were interrupted by a voice from above...!_

"_STOP!" shouted a voice from above!_

_Devil Eyed Krane & Bluko came to a stop as they looked for the body of the voice!_

"_Their he is!" Kiro shouted as he pointed to a roof of a nearby building, on top of the building stood a man in full black, the man in black took a step forwards a leaped down from the building as everyone looked in awe as he landed with a bang, yet unharmed, stood around a series of cracks!_

_As he walked slowly forward people began to see clearly what he looked like, he wore on his head a top hat which was purely black, he had long wavy black hair up to his fringe which just reaches his eyebrows, his eyes were rounded, but none of these were what caught everyone's attention, what stood out most was his long nose that reached pass the edge of his hat (aka – an Usopp nose), he wore a plain black suit and a light and dark black trousers!_

"_GURO"!" Hugo shouted in a mighty jolt of shock and surprise!_

"_Whose that?!" Kiro asked!_

"_He is another member of the Winged Pirates!" Hana explained, "He is titled, Lightning Finger Guro!"_

"_Does he use guns too?!" Hanzo asked!_

"_No... He fights with only his 2..." Hana gulped! "...index fingers!"_

"_HUH?!" most but Bluko, Hugo, Devil Eyed Krane, Hana & Guro himself shouted!_

"_Why have you stopped our fight?!" Hugo glared!_

"_That's right, I was about to show off my real strength!" Bluko shouted!_

"_I realise you were about to go from 20& of your strength to 40% but I have been told by 'HIM' that I am too stop you, and send you back, there is something that he needs you for!" Guru explained his presence!_

"_What's he want us to do?!" Hugo asked!_

"_You are too lead ship #23 & #14 to attack a navy fleet heading towards the base!" Guru said!_

"_And no one else can do that why?!" Hugo snarled!_

"_They are needed elsewhere!" Guru snarled back!_

"_And you?!" Hugo snarled again!_

"_You know I don't do those sort of tasks, my job is to roam and protect any Winged Pirates in danger, or most of the damn time I'm a messenger boy to arrogant fools like you!" Guru snarled back again!_

"_All right, not like we can get out of not doing it with you around!" Hugo said!_

"_Damn!" Bluko growled! "You got lucky this time!"_

"_Whatever!" Kiro snarled! 'Only 20%! I'm going to have to train a bit before fighting him again!'_

"_How strong is that Guru, Hugo & Bluko are not fighting back!" Hanzo asked!_

"_Out of all the 7 Wings, he's probably the 3rd'ish strongest, even if he has the worst job out of all of them!" Hana explained!_

"_Well you two better get going!" Guru smirked! "Same with me!"_

_Hugo walked up to Bluko and held onto his ripped up shirt, as they seemed to vanish, which of course actually was just Hugo's impressive speed...!_

_Guru followed shortly after, after some final words, "Sayanora...!"_

…

_- The Next Morning -_

"_Sail off 'The Howling Wolf'" Kira shouted instructions as his journey returned to the seas! The Howling Wolf floated proudly as Tokko guided them to the next island..._

"_I'm sorry to have turned back into Devil Eyed Mode again..." Krane apologised!_

"_It's okay, he helped a lot!" Hana smirked!_

"_Thank god!" Krane sighed!_

"_So where are we heading?!" Kiro asked!_

"_Well, considering how adamant you guys are, there's only one destination possible, after discussing with Hana who seems to know a lot about the Winged Pirates...!" Tokko was saying!_

"_Ever since I was young I have been researching pirates, even now I like to know as much as possible about pirates!" Hana smirked!_

"_Anyway, she has told me that around these parts of the Grand Line the Winged Pirates are the boss, but no more than in a certain island which they have taken as their own, the villages have had to pay them for the last 2 years!" Tokko explained!_

"_That must be the island that Guru guy was talking about!" Hanzo pointed out!_

"_Must be!" Korine said!_

_Kira leaped off the Howling Wolfs Head and onto the front deck of the ship where everyone else was, "Ready to kick some ass?!"_

"_YEAH!" Tokko, Kiro, Hana, Korine, Hanzo and Krane shouted!_

"_To... What's the island called?" Kira asked!_

"_It is called Hishou Island!" Tokko answered!_

"_TO HISHOU ISLAND!" Kira shouted as he leaped onto the Howling Wolf figure head, hands in the air!_

_**0000000000000000000000000000 0000**_

_**What lies on Hishou Island, find out on the next chapter of One Piece: Pirates Adventure!**_

_**Not much to add that I didn't mention on the last chapter, looking forward to the next chapter of One Piece especially though, the last chapter was very satisfying with Ceaser Clown getting owned by Gum Gum Grizzly Magnum, awesome name by the way! Last chapter was also hilarious with Luffy not capruting Ceaser and Law's reaction, top notch comedy!**_

_**Hopefully I can keep up with writing these chapters at least 2 or more a week, things are going well in the Winged Pirates Arc so far, in my mind anyway, only 6 Winged Pirates left, or...**_

_**Anyway this has been One Piece: Pirates Adventure, Chapter 55, Liambt out...!**_


	58. Onniza Island!

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 56**_

_**Onniza Island!**_

_**Sora Castle!**_

_**Last time on One Piece: Pirates Adventure, The battle between Krane and Kiro Vs Hugo and Bluko came to an end with the sudden appearance of a man called 'Lightning Finger Guru'!**_

_It has been 2 days since the Hazel Pirates left Furta Island and now they have been gently riding the waves towards Hishou Island..._

"_Hey Tokko, how far away is this island!" Kiro moaned, he, Tokko and Kira were standing at the front deck of the 'Howling Wolf' watching the horizon._

"_it should be a few more days travel, but first we are going to have to dock at a nearby island to stock up on supplies!" Tokko explained._

"_What island will we be going to then?!" Kiro asked._

"_Wherever this compass is pointing to, after the compass points to the next island, it should be Hishou island" Tokko explained._

"_Got it!" Kiro smirked..._

_As there journey continued the crew did there usual stuff on the 'Howling Wolf', Kira slept on the figure head of the ship most of the time, Tokko would keep the ship in the right direction, Kiro would cook the meals, Hana would mostly read books in the library or fix anything on the ship that had broke, Korine would train using weights, Hanzo was working on improvements on his Golden Gun, and finally Krane was researching history in the library of the ship._

_Then another days travel they found an island on the horizon._

"_AN ISLAND!" Kira shouted, the rest of the crew stopped what they were doing and ran to the front deck, and looked out to the horizon, the island in the midst of the horizon was of average size and filled with trees, it was split in half by a river cutting right through it._

"_Do you see any sign of human life?" Korine asked._

"_Let me get my scope out" Hanzo said, he reached into his back pocket, grabbing an extendible telescope, placing it on his eye he looked at the island in greater detail, "Yes, there is a city with a rather large castle like structure in the middle of it with a wall surrounding it!"_

"_Hmm, is it apart of the world government?!" Kiro Hana asked._

"_I'll search for the symbol" Hanzo answered, he looked but to find none, "none that I can see."_

"_Then let's dock at that island!" Kira smirked..._

_The only dock to the island was far from the city, when the 'Howling Wolf' docked, an old man was waiting, Kira walked up to him and asked, "Hey, what island is this?"_

"_This is Onniza Island, I'm guessing your pirates?!" the old man asked._

"_Yes, we're the Hazel Pirates, we simply want to buy supplies and sale off again" Kira replied._

"_I would just sale back off if I were you, you see that castle" the old man said, pointing above the tree tops where you could see the tip of the rounded castle, "it's called the Sora (castle in Japanese) Castle, that's territory of the Wing Pirates, they rule this island along with many other places around here, only a few pirates get past this point of this passage, and many of the few pirates that passed avoided the Wing Pirates altogether!"_

"_Is that so" Kira smirked, "You guys ready?!"_

"_Of course!" Kiro smirked!_

"_Heh" Hana smirked!_

"_Whatever, nothing I say will change your mind when your set on something!" Tokko sighed._

"_Lead the way!" Hanzo smirked._

"_Looking forward to it!" Korine smirked!_

"_If that's what you want boss!" Krane smirked!_

"_Well if that's the path you have chosen, I am in of no power too stop you" the Old Man said._

"_All right then, let's kick some feathers off these Wing Pirates!" Kira smirked!_

"_Then if you follow this dirt road you will find yourself at Onniza City in no time flat" the Old Man said, "and... Please save us!"_

"_Don't worry, we'll these these Wing Pirates asses" Kira smirked...!_

_Following the path the Old Man told the crew to go, after a 15-20 minute walk they found themselves at Onniza City, the place was a dump, houses were rotten and broken up, people lying half asleep on the side of buildings._

"_How horrible, is this the Wing Pirates doing?!" Tokko said in shock and horror of what she was looking at!_

"_Huh, what's that noise?!" Hanzo asked, from a nearby bar, the noises of stuff crashing and thumps were heard, then suddenly a man came flying out of the bar along with the door he was smashed through, he laid badly hurt on the remains of the door, from the bar walked out a man dressed in a darkish brown jacket and dark brown trousers which was held up with a golden belt, he had fluffy hair and rounded eyes._

"_You don't mess with me, General of the Wing'd Pirates Onniza Division's Group #5..." the fluffy haired man smirked, "... 'Brown Jacket' Dyson!"_

"_Guaah!" the man on the floor screamed as Dyson laid his foot pushing down on the man's chest, the man tried frantically to remove the foot but was unsuccessful!_

"_***level 1 swift***!" Kira said, as he shot out at great speed with his hand grasped on his katana, to the point he vanished, to reappear behind the man called Dyson, Kira's hand still grasped on his katana as if it had not moved, Dyson shouted out in agony as blood begun to spurt out of his cut chest, he fell knee first to the ground as he held onto his bloodied chest in pain!_

"_That's what you deserve!" Kira snarled, as he gazed sharply at the fallen man known as Dyson!_

_From the bar ran out around 25 men, 1 of them shouted out, "How dare you do this to the General of Group #5 of the Onniza Devision!"_

"_Prepare to die...!" another of the 25 men shouted out...!_

_**0000000000000000000000000000 000000**_

_**Thanks for reading One Piece: Pirates Adventure Chapter 56, sorry for the long wait, personal life and all that, but I'm trying to get back on track and I'll try to get more of this arc done!**_

_**The Punk Hazard Arc has come to an end, great arc, can't wait to see what Luffy and Law can accomplish together in the New World!**_

_**Well this has been Liambt, signing out...!**_


	59. Attack on Sora Castle

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 57**_

_**Attack on Sora Castle!**_

_**Break through that Door!**_

_**Last time on One Piece: Pirates Adventure, the Hazel Pirates on the way to Hishou Island made a stop at an island called Onniza Island, in the middle of the island is Sora Castle, which is owned by the Wing Pirates...!**_

"_Prepare to die...!" 1 of the 25 men shouted, 'Brown Jacket' Dyson continued to lay down half dead from Kira's sharp katana!_

"_Try me...!" Kira smirked, a dark gaze upon each of them, 1 of them leaped forward fist grasping a scimitar in the air ready to strike, "holding a weapon like that shows that you are ready to kill or be killed, right...?!" With great speed, Kira whipped out his katana and instantly slashed the man on his chest, the man fell along with his ripped shirt!_

"_So fast...!" one of them gulped._

"_Don't lose focus, he'll fall if we all attack at once!" one of them shouted, they all then ran forward swords and guns ready to take Kira down... But Kira easily took them down, taking 3 swift and instant movements through the crowd erecting victorious at the other side as they all fell crumbling to their bloodied knees!_

"_***level 5 3 steps***!" Kira then announced his attack, a grin formed on his face!_

"_Nice job Kira!" Kiro smirked, "is that guy that got knocked out through the door okay?!"_

_Hana walked up to the man who laid upon the broken remains of the door, "Seems okay, I think, hes still breathing at least!"_

"_That's good!" Kira grinned._

"_Hey, one of you in the pub, call a doctor to fix this up!" Hanzo said, the people in the pub looked in shock._

"_Do you know what you have done!" one of them cried out, "now they'll come for us for this, you just made it worse!"_

"_Huh, don't worry about them, they'll be destroyed before you know it!" Kira smirked._

"_Is that true mister" a young girl asked, before being held back by her shaking mother._

"_Do talk to them or you know what will happen!" the mother cried out._

"_Hmm, looks like these Wing'd Pirates really shook this place up a bit!" Hanzo said._

"_Yeah, the more reasons why we have to take them down!" Kiro smirked._

"_It's dreadful what they have done!" Tokko said._

"_Is everyone in agreement, we need to take down this Sora Castle!" Kira smirked._

"_YEAH!" the rest of the 'Hazel Pirates' shouted...!_

_The Hazel Pirates walked through the town determinately forwards to Sora Castle until finally they got to their destination. The entrance was a large steel door, outside was a pocketful of what looked to be guards!_

"_Hey, no one is allowed around here, leave" one of the guards said._

"_This is territory of the Wing Pirates!" another guard said._

"_I'll deal with this!" Hanzo smirked! "***bullet fury***!"_

_Hanzo quickly snatched a normal pistol from his inside pocket, pressing the trigger rapidly while Hanzo targeted at each of the Guards, changing target each bullet, all of them fell down blood spouting out of their wounds._

"_don't worry, I missed all vital areas, you'll live!" Hanzo smirked!_

"_I'll take down the door" Kiro smirked, "***koppu koppu hand of glass***!"_

_Kiro created a giant hand of glass, hand open wide Kiro proceeds to smash the door down with the palm of the glass hand!_

_The door came explosively down, leaving a cloud of smoke behind, behind the door revealed a room full of hundreds of men sitting around cups of ale sat upon the wooden tables, all eyes pointed in shock at the fallen steel door as a group of 7 came from the midsts of the smoke standing triumphantly._

"_Hehehe, Hazel Pirates are taking over!" Kira shouted with a large smirk...!_

_Meanwhile away from Onniza Island, on the Island named Hishou, on this island lied dormant a large castle like structure 3x bigger than Rosa Castle, inside was a darkened room, sitting in it were 3 people, mostly hidden from the darkness!_

"_Why do we have to always sit in the dark like this?!" moaned a man entirely shaded in darkness!_

"_You know why, the captain prefers darkness, he can see better in it because of his devil fruit!" said another man, the only feature visible was his sharp eyes that shined bright blue!_

"_BUT HES NOT EVEN HERE ABOUT 90% OF THE TIME!" the man shouted._

"_You know he'll kill or at least nearly kill anyone who doesn't obey his rules!" a man with a white top hat and white eyes said, the only features visible in the darkness._

"_Whatever!" the man tutted._

"_anyway, de you guys complete the captains order?!" the man with sharp blue eyes asked._

"_Yeah, I took down Unon Island, pretty easily!" the entirely hidden man said._

"_The marines on Haten Island were dealt with accordingly" the white eyed man smirked._

"_That only leaves Hugo and Bluko to annihilate those navy fleets, and..." the sharp blue eyed man said, "... Guru should be picking up Shu from Charem Island after he completed sending the orders to Hugo and Bluko to fight the navy!"_

"_Then the only problem now is those 'Hazel Pirates!'" the fully shadowed man said._

"_Well, they should have landed on Onniza Island by now, 'HE' should be able to deal with him!" the white eyed man with a top hat smirked._

"_yes, the only reason 'HE' isn't apart of the 7 wings is because he doesn't like having to go to these meetings but he's just as strong as us, definitely more than that SHU!" the fully shadowed man said._

"_Things are getting interesting!" the sharp blue eyed man smirked...!_

_**0000000000000000000000000000 000000**_

_**Thanks for reading chapter 57 of One Piece: Pirates Adventure! Not much action but there soon will be as they enter Sora Castle!**_

_**The Wing Pirates Arc continued smoothly, hope you enjoyed, hopefully their should be more action on the next chapter, **_

_**This has been Liambt, signing out...!**_


	60. Hana Vs Sakota!

_**One Piece: Pirates Adventure**_

_**Chapter 58**_

_**Hana Vs Sakota!**_

_**The Man with a Cigarette!**_

_**Last time on One Piece: Pirates Adventure, the Hazel Pirates smashed their way into Sora Castle, inside a large army of Wing Pirates! Meanwhile on Hishou Island 3 men in darkness discuss about the current events...!**_

"_Hazel Pirates are taking over!" Kira smirked!_

"_Huh?!" most of them grunted!_

"_Hey, aren't those the guys that took out Shu?!" one of them said._

"_Yeah, I think so..." another said, "...Let's get revenge for Shu!"_

"_YEAH!" they all shouted._

_The Hazel Pirates stood smirking as the massive crew of around 100-150 men stood from their wooden seats, a few of them kicked it off by charging towards them...!_

"_You've got some nerve coming after us!" one of them smirked, but suddenly the man was smashed by the hilt of Hanzo's Golden Gun!_

"_***hilt cracker***" Hanzo smirked, "I may hate fighting but that want stop me from kicking disgusting people like you!"_

"_Well said!" Kira smirked, "let's do this!"_

_All of the Hazel Pirates leaped from the large door and onto the floor where they proceeded to fight the Wing Pirates crew!_

_Shouts and roars could be heard throughout the room, many of the Wing Pirates fell as the fight continued, then suddenly the only door at the other side of the room swung straight open!_

_From the door came a massive man, scars covered his body, his clothes were ripped, as he entered the room, all of the Wing Pirates came to a halt as he walked forwards, all getting out his way until he reached Kira and the Hazel Pirates!_

"_Hmm..." the large man muttered, "I'm Sakota, vice-head of this castle!"_

"_Is that so, then your one of our targets!" Kiro responded!_

_"I'll handle this guy" Hana smirked, all turned in shock towards her, "I've been wanting to test my upgraded giant hammer!"_

"_Is that so little girl!" Sakota smirked!_

"_Don't hold anything against me!" Hana smirked!_

"_Hey Hana, if you get that guy then I'm taking on the head of this place!" Korine smirked._

"_You've got it!" Hana smirked, "just leave this guy to me!"_

"_Guys stay back, let me show this little girl to not play with the big boys!" Sakota smirked!_

"_Yes sir!" all of the Wing Pirates replied, walking back a few steps as Sakota walked a few steps forward while cracking his knuckles, a wicked grin plastered on his face._

_Without warning a flying fist came rocketing towards Hana, who leaped backwards in quick reflex, Sakota's fist struck the ground spreading debris flying in all directions, Hana raised her hands just in time to protect her face from the debris, Sakota then proceeded to brag, "don't think that just cause your a lady I'll hold back!"_

"_Just how it should be!" Hana smirked as she reached for her belt buckle, taking out a small hammer that then expanded into a giant hammer, "let's get this party started!"_

"_That's quite a large mallet for such a small girl!" Sakota smirked._

"_It's enough to take you out, I have made it so the impact won't effect me as much, meaning this time I can hit the opponent a multiple more times than I could of done before!" hana smirked as she grasped both her hands on the massive mallet!_

"_Teh, such an arrogant gi...!" Sakota tutted before getting a mouthful of Hana's mallet striking him straight in the head as he was sent flying, his body rocketet far away crushing the buildings thick walls and into the dirty grass outside, out there he laid half dead, blood streaming down his face as everyone but Hana looked in shock!_

"_WOAH!" most everyone exclaimed, Kira stood smirking alongside Hana._

"_Looks like all your work has paid off" Kira smirked as he stood beside her._

"_Yeah..." Hana smirked._

"_But looks like it's not over!" Kira smirked as he turned and walked away from Hana, "show me why you're a member of the Hazel Pirates"_

"_Just watch!" Hana smirked, meanwhile the bloodied Sakota had managed to struggle back onto both of his feet, barely standing he walks forwards hand in the air ready to strike, he walked through the gap in the wall he had just went flying through just a few minutes ago, as he got closer and closer to Hana he looked more and more helpless!_

"_No... I can't fail him... I have a debt to pay... I can't fall like... THIS!" Sakota shouted madly as he struck his fist towards Hana who he was barely a step away from, Hana swiftly countered with her massive mallet striking him upwards by the chin, as blood spurts out from his ripped up mouth he flew upwards a few feet before coming crashing back down, tears in his eyes as he muttered the same words over and over again until finally falling unconscious..._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Sakota cried..._

_At that moment from the same door Sakota had entered from came another being, a cigarette clenched in between his lips, smoke radiating out of the cigarette, he had sharp green eyes and a slight beard, his slightly long hair was a shiny black colour, he wore his long thick black jacket draped over his shoulders like a cape with his hands not in it's sleeves, he wears a black and yellow horizontally striped shirt, black trousers and black shoes._

"_Looks like you took out my Vice-Head of Sora Castle, but I'll worn you now, none of you are leaving now that I have arrived" the man said with eyes showing his determination!_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Thank you for reading chapter 58 of One Piece: Pirates Adventure!**_

_**Sorry for the wait, finally got around to finishing this, read the next chapter to find out more of the mysterious man who has revealed himself to the Hazel Pirates...!**_

_**Magi has been pretty amazing these last few chapters, heard the reason for the this weeks chapter of One Piece not coming out was because Eichiro Oda fell ill, if this is true then I hope him all the best and hope he gets back on his feet and can continue the masterpiece that is One piece!**_

_**This has been Liambt, signing out...**_


End file.
